Only With You
by Scrapaddict
Summary: This is my first fanfic, but I'm excited to give it a try! :-) Not sure where I'm going eventually with this, but will just see where it ends up. Please leave reviews and feedback! (Disclaimer: I in no way own Scandal, or any of the characters in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.)
1. Chapter 1

"I'll do my best, Cy. That's all I can promise." Olivia ended the call, and slipped her phone into her Prada tote. She made her way into the restaurant and after a quick dash to the ladies room, approached the hostess, anxious to get this lunch meeting over with. She had to be in DC anyway on a business trip for her own cases, and she told Cyrus she'd do her best to meet with Judge Grant while she was here, if possible. A lot was depending on this meeting. In recent years, the alumni department of the law school Olivia had attended had lost a great deal of donors, which made their efforts to extend the number of scholarships to incoming students for the following year unlikely. Olivia had long since graduated, but still had a soft spot for her alma mater, and didn't hesitate when her good friend and former professor, Cyrus Beene asked her for her help in trying to revamp some of their fundraising efforts.

"Yes, ma'am? May I help you?" the young woman asked.

"Olivia Pope. Lunch meeting with Fitzgerald Grant." Olivia replied.

"I believe he's already seated, ma'am. Right this way."

Olivia followed the young woman to a table towards the back of the restaurant where a well dressed, distinguished looking man with a head full of brown curls and piercing blue gray eyes stood up to greet her.

"Ms. Pope, very nice to meet you," he said, as he extended his hand to her and she accepted with a firm, confident grip.

"Judge Grant," Olivia smiled warmly. " Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. And please, call me Olivia."

"Fitz," he replied, reciprocating with a friendly nod.

"Cyrus Beene thinks very highly of you."

"Oh, well don't believe everything you hear," Fitz laughed. "You're in civil litigation, is that right?"

"I am." Olivia nodded. "I enjoy it very much. Cyrus was one of the best professors I had in law school. I learned a great deal from him and we've stayed good friends through the years."

"May I get you something to drink?" the waitress suddenly appeared.

"Just water for me, with lemon, please." Olivia requested.

"I'll have an unsweet tea." Fitz ordered.

"I'll have it right out," the waitress disappeared.

"Thanks," they replied in unison.

"So what's good to eat here?" Fitz asked, as he looked over the menu. He normally hated meetings like this, but she was warm, friendly, intelligent, and it was not lost on him that she was very beautiful. He could think of a lot worse ways to spend an hour than having lunch with her.

"Hmm, well the chef salad looks good," Olivia commented.

"Indeed it does," Fitz agreed.

The waitress reappeared with their drinks, and they ordered their food.

"So I'll admit I was in a bit of a hurry when I got Cyrus's call, and I'm not very clear on what this project is or what you two think I can do to help, but I'll certainly be able to help if I can," Fitz stated.

"Basically the law school has lost a lot of donors and sponsorships for scholarships through the years. Understandably, a great deal of their incoming students receive some form of financial aid, and scholarships make up a good portion of those students. I wouldn't be where I am today without the scholarships I received during school, and I've always had felt a lot of respect for the school, and told Cyrus I'd be glad to help out. I've been trying to help him boost up alumni donations and -"

"Oh." Fitz seemed to understand. "Well I'll be glad to send a check. I didn't realize that's-"

"Well, not exactly." Olivia was quick to clarify. "I mean, that's very generous of you, but that's not why Cyrus asked me to meet with you. The alumni association is hosting a fundraising gala in a few weeks to try to raise funds. They won't be able to make their pledged scholarships to incoming first year students for next year otherwise. We're wanting to make it a big event. Dinner, drinks, dancing."

Fitz nodded, so Olivia continued.

"We'd love to have you as a speaker. We thought it would be good to have a few alumni who have gone on to prestigious positions maybe say just a few words about your days at the school, what it's meant to you, why these scholarships are needed for their students, that sort of thing. And we'd love to have you, that is if you are free and wouldn't mind to come. We thought having a federal Judge make an appearance would be-."

"Say no more. I'll be glad to. What's the date?"

"Three weeks from Saturday. I know that isn't much time, but they'd like to get an idea of whether or not they're going to be able to make these deadlines, I think. Of course all your transportation, and hotel stay would be provided, and it really should be a great evening."

Fitz checked the date on his phone.

"That day isn't a problem. And please don't worry about the cost of my transportation or stay. I'll take care of that. That money would be better saved for the school's use, not an old stuffed shirt like me getting a feeling of self importance for a few minutes during a party," Fitz laughed.

"Well you're very kind," Olivia replied. "Thank you, very much."

"Well since that's out of the way, let's enjoy this lunch," he said, as he stabbed a huge bite of pasta with his fork.

"Great idea." Olivia responded.

They polished off their lunch, and the conversation between them never stopped. They found it easy to talk to each other. Olivia told him about her law practice in Los Angeles, and he was intrigued by everything she had to say. Like any proud Dad, he told her about his two kids, Jerry and Karen, and showed her pictures of them on his phone. She had to admit, they were adorable kids. Before they knew it, two hours had gone by, and Fitz was scheduled to be on the bench in thirty minutes.

"Just call my secretary this afternoon. I'm not sure I'll be out of court until late, but just give her all the details, and I'll be there. When is your flight back?"

"The day after tomorrow. I still have a few meetings tomorrow for a case I'm working on in LA. Thank you again. I really do appreciate it, and I know Cyrus will be thrilled as well."

"I'm glad to do it." He assured her. Something about her told him he would do just about anything she asked him to.

"This is great, Liv!" Cyrus was ecstatic when she called him with the good news.

"Don't be so thrilled yet, old man." She teased. "You're still a long way off from meeting your goal, but hopefully this will help."

"Thanks again for taking that meeting for me, Liv, while you're in DC. I really do appreciate it." Cyrus said.

"Anything for you, Cy." Liv assured him.

As promised, Fitz noticed that Olivia had left all the detailed information with his secretary, Lauren, when he finished court late that afternoon. He had her immediately book him a flight with the airline, and a room at the Four Seasons for the weekend of the gala. He finished up a few things at the office, signed a few papers Lauren had left out for him, and then made his way home. He had no idea if Mellie would be home or not, and he really didn't give a damn either way. Who knew with her? He was relieved to see when he arrived home that she wasn't there. He greeted the nanney, and after inquiring about Jerry and Karen's day, assured the nanney that he would be home the rest of the evening, thanked her, and sent her home for the night. He peeked in on his sleeping children, watched the news, and ate a late dinner alone. He was excited about the upcoming gala, and as he drifted off to sleep that night, his mind kept drifting back to the upcoming gala, and in particular...Olivia Pope.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Fitz was up bright and early as usual. He showered and was standing in his bathroom in his pajama pants shaving, when a tiny knock appeared coming from about half way up his bathroom door. He recognized that knock. He'd have known it anywhere. He smiled to himself as he continued to quickly guided the razor across his face, slowly but surely working away at the foam lather.

"Yes?" he questioned cheerfully, pretending to not know who could possibly be knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" a polite voice asked from the other side.

"Can you come in?"

"May I come in?" she corrected herself.

"Well who is it?" he asked, as he rinsed the accumulated lather from the razor and went about his task.

"Daddy, it's me!"

"Me?" Fitz replied happily, as he swung the door open. "Well why didn't you say so, me? Of course you can come in." He picked the little girl up effortlessly and deposited her on the counter next to him. "Good morning to you. You sure look beautiful this morning." Fitz beamed at the sight of her. Karen was six years old and melted his heart. She had a face full of freckles, and her mother's dark hair and blue eyes, but she favored her father a great deal, too. She was smart, had a heart of pure gold and loved everyone she met.

"Well thanks, I know." Karen giggled. "I got Marta to curl my hair this morning."

"You did? How did you manage that?" He asked.

"I told her I'd clean up my room after school." She giggled at herself, thinking to herself that she clearly got the upper hand out of that deal.

"Oh, well sounds like a good deal to me. You better make sure you hold up your end of the bargain, though, little miss." He reminded her.

"I will. We picked out this bow too. What do you think? It matches my uniform shirt. See?"

"I see." He nodded and agreed. "It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He finished the last of his shaving, and blotted his face dry with a hand towel. He was about to ask if Jerry was up, when she struck with her next question.

"What's a potition? Karen inquired.

"A potition?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, a potition. I start a potition for what I want done, and have people sign it, and then since you judge people, you agree to my potition, and I get it." It all made perfect sense to her.

"Oh, a petition? Well, I don't exactly judge people, sweetheart. I judge what they do, and—"

"But will you say yes to my petit—petition if I can get lots of people to sign it? Jerry will, and Marta, I doubt Mommy will, but I'll ask her anyway." Karen pressed on.

"Well that depends on what your petition is for."

"Well I was thinking that I'll have it say that you and I get to have the best day ever today. I won't go to school and you won't go to work, and we can stay home and play with Barbies and color and go to the zoo later, and—"

Fitz was quick to interrupt her and not let her get her hopes up.

"That does sound like the best day ever, sweetheart. But we can't do that today. I have to go to work, and you have to go to school. And wouldn't you miss seeing Annie, and all your other friends? And you've already got your backpack and your lunchbox ready."

"I guess so. And I made my lunch myself!" his six year old happily announced.

"You did? What did you make?"

"Two pickles and a chocolate chip muffin."

"Well that certainly sounds interesting," he chuckled at her, making a mental note to ask Marta to revamp the child's lunch box.

"How about you go make sure Jerry is up and I'll have breakfast with you downstairs in a little while."

"Deal." Karen agreed. "Hug and a kiss!"

He scooped his daughter up in a big bear hug, and they sent her on her happy little way.

He finished dressing and as he stood staring at his reflection in front of his mirror, he thought of all the things he needed to do that morning before heading to the office. Fitz made his way downstairs and took in the sight of the two children seated at the breakfast counter munching on cereal and Marta doing her best to chide them along, and get them ready for school.

"Hey buddy," Fitz greeted Jerry and tossled the boy's head hair.

"Morning Dad. Can you sign my permission slip for the field trip today?"

"Sure thing. Where's your Mother?" Fitz asked, as he took out a pen from his shirt pocket and scrawled his name across the paper his son had presented before him.

"I think she's already gone for the day," Jerry replied, as Marta cast a glance in their direction.

Marta had been with the Grants since the children were small, and had grown to love Jerry and Karen dearly. Mellie Grant made her nervous, but Mr. Grant was a good man. He had always treated Marta very well and he clearly adored his children. Marta could never figure out the relationship between Mr. and Mrs. Grant, but it wasn't her place to pry. She was there to take care of the children, and they were good kids. It always struck her that the children seemed shy, almost nervous around their mother, but they clearly adored their father. Mrs. Grant was more reserved, almost cold at times, and it was evident that the children sensed their mother's distance.

Fitz kissed Jerry and Karen goodbye, and was out the door with his suit coat in one hand, coffee, and briefcase in the other. As he got into the office, he immediately donned his black robe, and it was after lunch before he had a chance to talk to Lauren. She went over a few important upcoming meetings with him, told him about a few phone calls he needed to return, and told him she made his reservations for the fundraising gala in Los Angeles. He thanked her and took the printed airline ticket and hotel reservation from her and smiled to himself as thought again of the gala and the lovely young woman he had lunch with the day before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phone call, Judge. It's Mrs. Grant." Lauren told him.

"Thanks, Lauren." Fitz picked up the phone. "Hello, Mellie."

"Well surprise, surprise. The Honorable Judge actually has a minute in his busy day to take a call from his wife." Mellie spat sarcastically. She had a way of reducing him down to size and her words at times could sorely sting.

"I told you that-"

"Save it. Listen, I'm only calling as a courtesy to let you know that I've got to get away for a few days. These kids are driving me crazy, and so are you." Fitz wasn't sure exactly how children she rarely saw could be driving her crazy. It wasn't like she spent any real time with them, but none the less, that was Mellie.

"I'm treating myself to a spa weekend, and I just thought I'd let you know. I'm not entirely sure, but I think Jerry has that scout retreat this weekend, so he won't be home and also Karen is going to spend the weekend with the Anderson's little girl. What's her name? I can never remember. Annie? Audrey? Whatever it is, it's the Anderson's daughter and I'm sure Marta knows. Marta's got her things packed and will make sure to pick her up on Sunday afternoon. I'll be back on Sunday night. So I guess you're on your own for the weekend too."

"Mellie, why do you insist on staying in this marriage? It's obvious you want out, just-"

"Don't think about it, Fitzgerald. You know where I stand and what I want. I know you despise me too. Fine. Whatever. I don't really care. But you try to divorce me, and well, you know what I'm capable of, my darling." Mellie laughed to herself through the phone.

"I've got to go Mellie." Fitz hurried off the phone. He would miss the kids this weekend, but certainly not her. And the idea of a couple of days of peace and quiet certainly appealed to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz stayed in the office a little later than usual that afternoon, taking his time getting caught up on some work. Most everyone that could left the courthouse a little early on Friday afternoons, but he had some work to do and he thought he would take advantage of the peace and quiet to do it. Eventually he left, and went by the gym in the basement of the courthouse. He was always at how exercising seemed to clear his head and after a workout, and relaxing in the steam room for a few minutes, he was feeling better. The thought of going home to an empty house didn't hold any appeal to him and so after a quick shower in the men's locker room, he donned a pair of jeans and a fresh shirt he kept in his locker in the gym and decided to walk for awhile. Downtown DC was beautiful and was especially so this time of year. Summer was rapidly coming to an end, and autumn leant a cool breeze to the air that served as a reminder that cooler days were quickly approaching. He took in the sights around him. Tourists, business people headed home, college students about to hit the party scene for the weekend. He walked along, letting his mind wander and decided to head into Starbucks for a drink.

"Just a tall caramel macchito, please." Fitz said to the barista.

"Make that two." a voice said behind him said.

He turned around to see Olivia standing right behind him, smiling up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**You all are way too kind with the comments! Thank you so much! I had some extra time, so thought I'd update again today! Hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all the very kind words! Please comment, and let me know what you think! **

"Olivia." Fitz was pleasantly surprised, as he took in the sight of her standing next to him smiling.

"Hello again, Your Honor."

"Fitz, remember?"

"Fitz." She nodded and smiled warmly.

"Make that two." He temporarily turned his attention back to the barista.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean for you to…I was just—" Olivia lightly laughed and stammered over her words.

"No, don't be silly. I insist." He was suddenly in a better mood than he had been the rest of the day. "I thought you had flown back to LA. Still caught up in meetings?"

"No. I've about got everything wrapped up for the moment, I think. I didn't have anything planned for the weekend, so I thought I'd play tourist for a couple of days. I'm flying home on Sunday." She was certainly a welcome sight to sore eyes. She looked incredibly sexy in a fitted black cashmere sweater with a scoop neck that revealed just enough cleavage to be sexy, yet tastefully elegant and fitted dark jeans that hugged her in all the right places. She pulled it all together with large, silver hoop earrings and tall black leather boots that would have any man, particularly the one standing before her, go weak in the knees.

The barista presented two steaming foam cups in front of them and Fitz quickly paid for the coffees.

"Would you care to walk with me for awhile?" Fitz offered.

"I'd love to."

Fitz held the door open for her and then walked along side her.

"So is this your first time in DC?" Fitz asked, as they walked along K Street.

"No I've been here several times. I've actually been thinking of opening a satellite office of my firm here. A large number of my clients are based here in DC, and I've been throwing around the idea of having an extra office here." She explained.

"You must be very successful." He commented.

"Well I don't know about that," she replied modestly. "But I do enjoy my work a great deal."

He was intrigued by her and was enjoying learning more about her.

"Is your husband based in Los Angeles?" Fitz blurted out, and instantly regretted asking before the words were fully off his tongue. _Fucking idiot, Grant. _He thought to himself. He didn't want to come across as nosey or seem as if he was prying or that he was hitting on her. He just enjoyed her company and wanted to know more about her.

"No, I'm not married. Just haven't found the right person, I don't guess." She didn't seem to mind his question and answered him with ease. "How about you?"

"Married for eleven years now with two great kids. Well, the two little wild animals I showed you the pictures of yesterday." He chuckled and she returned his laugh. He wasn't about to lie to her about Mellie, but he wanted to avoid the topic of her as much as possible and steered the topic more to his children. "Jerry is eleven, and Karen is six. They're great kids. I'm lucky to have them."

She couldn't put her finger on it, but she noticed something missing in his voice as he talked about his family. But she liked him. He was easy to talk to and she couldn't help notice he was extremely sexy, particularly when he smiled.

"Have you been on the bench long?" she asked.

"Three years." He responded. "I was in private practice prior to that. I enjoyed corporate law a great deal, but I love the judgeship."

They walked along and talked about their work, their mutual love for the school they had both earned their law degrees from, he told her he had his travel plans booked for the gala, and before they knew it, they had walked several blocks and it was starting to get dark.

"Listen, do you have any dinner plans?" He asked before he lost his nerve.

"Oh, yes. In fact I have big plans for the evening." Olivia was quick to answer.

Fitz tried to mask the look of disappointment he didn't want to reflect on his face and if he were honest with himself, he'd admit he felt a little embarrassed for asking. _Why the hell would she want to have dinner with you anyway, Grant? _He thought to himself. _You're an old man compared to her, pal. Not to mention the fact that you're fucking married._

"I was actually planning on going back to the hotel, ordering room service, taking a long hot bubble bath, curling up with a book, and turning in early."

He felt a huge smile spread across his face at her joke. He was particularly caught up in the bubble bath comment and tried to push the images that brought to mind out of his head. He wasn't trying to sleep with her. He just enjoyed spending time with her.

"Well I don't want to interrupt your plans," he laughed softly, "but I'd love to buy you dinner. Something quick, if you prefer. Nothing fancy, just casual. We can just go as we are. I promise to have you back to your hotel early."

"I'd love to," she accepted. "That is, if I'm not keeping you from anything. I don't want to impose or keep you if you need to get home to your family."

"Not at all." He tried to contain his excitement over the prospect of having dinner with her. "I actually have a rare weekend of bachelorhood for a change this weekend as I'm the only member of my family with no plans," he chuckled. "So you'd be doing me a favor." He started to mention that his wife was out of town, but something about phrasing it that way seemed sleazy to him and he didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

"Well in that case, how can I say no?" Olivia asked.

They settled on a nearby little Italian restaurant within walking distance. Fitz lead her inside and she was acutely aware of the feeling of his large hand on her lower back as he guided her into the restaurant, and the feelings of excitement that instantly stirred deep inside her. The waitress seated them at a booth in the back and between the two of them they demolished an order of bruschetta and two plates of pasta. They talked and talked and talked. They drank in everything each other said and he couldn't remember having such a pleasant dinner with anyone in a long time. Fitz had made a mental note of promising not to keep her out late, and regrettably after about two and a half hours, he paid the check and insisted on walking her back to her hotel.

"You don't have to do that. I can take a taxi." Olivia offered.

"Nonsense. I'd like to walk you back if that's okay with you."

"I'd like that, too." Olivia nodded. She suddenly felt like she'd known him forever, and the idea of spending a little more time with him appealed to her as well. He hadn't said anything sexual to her or given her any indication that he expected anything to happen if he walked her back to her hotel. After all, he was married, but he was a nice man, she didn't want to seem rude, and she had enjoyed the evening very much.

The night air had turned cooler since they had been inside and he offered her his jacket as they walked along. She couldn't help but notice the smell of his cologne as he slipped his jacket around her petite frame and they walked towards the Westin.

He walked her up to her room and made no attempt to accompany her inside.

"Well thank you for a lovely evening, Olivia. You saved me from a frozen pizza and watching the news alone at home." He smiled.

"No, thank you. I had a great time." She smiled at him. "Oh, and here, let me give you back your jacket." She removed it, and as she extended it back to him, she felt a surge of excitement rush through her body as her hand brushed against his.

"Thanks." He said, accepting the jacket. He reached out to hug her and the way he held her for those brief, few seconds was not lost on her. As they stood in the hallway outside her room, he held her just a slight few seconds longer and slightly closer than what would be considered a casual hug from a collegue or a mere friend. He didn't want to startle her, and released his grip on her small frame and kissed her very softly, very chastely on the cheek. He gave her a smile and a small wink, and turned to leave. Olivia felt a sudden heat inside her, and did her best to gather what she could of her senses, inserted her key card in the lock, and turned to go in her room, softly closing the door behind her.

She hadn't been in her room ten seconds, when she heard a sudden, soft knock at her door. She knew who it had to be, but still looked through the peep hole, seeing Fitz standing back outside her room again. She opened the door and smiled back at him.

"Hi." She said, looking confused at what he could possibly have forgotten.

"Hi." He returned.

"Did you forget something?" She asked.

"Yes." He said softly, gazing at her. "Well, no. Not really." He quickly corrected himself. _You are a fucking moron! _He thought to himself. "I was wondering if you…well, do you…I mean…" He stammered on.

"Would I…." Olivia prompted.

"Would you like a guided tour of the city tomorrow?" Fitz asked. She didn't understand what he was asking and looked at him with what was certainly a puzzled expression.

"A guided tour?" She was confused.

"Yes. Well, from me?" He gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. "That is, if you don't have anything planned. I'm free all day, and thought I could show you around the city if you'd like. There are some great restaurants and art galleries that aren't as well known to tourists, and I just thought, if you were free-"

"I'd love to." Olivia was quick to respond. She was starting to like him. A lot. Much more than she probably should if she were to be honest with herself, but nothing inappropriate had happened, and she wanted to spend the day with him.

"Great." He knew his face probably lit up like a Christmas tree. "How about I pick you up at 10:00 and take you to brunch?"

"Sounds great." She smiled. He was cute stammering over himself.

"Okay." He suddenly felt as nervous as a teenage boy, and certainly as happy when she accepted. Certainly not the accomplished, federally appointed court judge, and married father of two that he was.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." She replied softly. "Good night."

"Good night, Olivia."

Olivia closed the door behind her again, and Fitz turned and walked down the hallway-this time grinning ear to ear to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia narrowed her eyes slightly and took a careful, discriminating look at her reflection in the mirror. She had settled on a pale pink fitted tee shirt, white ankle pants, strappy sandals, and a chunky, brown belt that hung loosely at her waist. She normally wore her hair straight and sleek, and she was completely unaware of how young the soft curls she had framing her face made her look. She could certainly pass for much younger than her 32 years, and was contemplating changing into a different top and possibly pulling her hair back, when there was a sudden knock at her door. 9:59 a.m. He was right on time.

_This is not like you. You're Olivia Pope. Relax. _She tried to calm her nerves, and couldn't pinpoint why she was feeling a sense of nervousness and felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of spending the day with who she knew was on the other side of her door, but her efforts failed miserably. She gathered her bag, continuing the mental conversation with herself in her own mind as she reached to open the door for him. _He probably had nothing better to do today and is just being nice, _she reasoned with herself. All thought drained from her head though when she opened the door and saw Fitz smiling broadly at her.

"Good morning." He greeted her, taking in the sight of how pretty and fresh faced she looked in her pale pink tee shirt. The soft, cotton candy color played against the mocha color of her skin, and he would have been perfectly happy to stand there and take in the chocolate brown eyes that were smiling warmly at him all day.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Hi." He grinned bigger.

"Hi."

"Did you sleep well?" He inquired.

"I did, in fact. How about you?"

"I did," he lied miserably. He didn't think it would be appropriate to tell her that he tossed and turned all night as he tried to force the images of what it would feel like to run his fingers through her brown hair as her naked body rode up and down on his shaft as she joined him in his bed. _Keep it together, pal. You're playing with fire. _He thought to himself.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving, in fact." She laughed.

With that he ushered her down the hall and into the elevator where they made their way out to his car. He opened the door for her, closing it behind him after she slid into the passengers seat of his sleek, black Lexus, and then ran around to the driver's side.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"You have to wait and see." He gave her a playful wink and she laughed at him.

They made their way to Tidal Basin at the West Potomac Park and Liv cast a confused glance his way.

"I thought we were going to brunch somewhere," she asked.

"We are." He agreed.

With that he hopped quickly out of the car, opened her side for her, and swiftly retrieved a picnic basket and a blanket from the backseat. She was impressed as they headed over to a small spot near the water front and he spread the blanket out and motioned for her to sit.

"It's beautiful here." She remarked.

"I told you I would give you a tour of the real DC, and that's exactly what you're going to get, my dear." He explained.

"These cinnamon rolls," he explained as he retrieved a clear, plastic container from the basket, "Are from a great little Hungarian bakery down on First Street. They make them fresh every morning, and you have to get their bright and early because they sell out fast."

She was about to inquire about him going to so much effort to retrive cinnamon rolls, when he continued on.

"And this coffee," he continued as he produced a stainless Thermos and cups, "Is from this little hidden coffee shop that is very easy to miss on Connecticut Avenue. They roast the beans themselves." He explained.

She knew enough about DC to know that the bakery and the coffee shop were quite a good distance away from each other, and certainly were from her hotel. He must have been up early running all over the city, and she was touched by his efforts. She smiled broadly as he went on.

"And these strawberries," he paused, after catching her gaze for a brief moment, "Are from the farmer's market in DuPont Circle. "Best strawberries you'll ever eat." He said softly, as he held one out to her. She surprised him by not taking the strawberry, but rather steading his hand with hers, and taking a bite of the strawberry as he held it between his fingers. Her hand felt small and soft as she held it against his and he watched as she took the red fruit between her lips and bit down on it.

"I agree." She replied as she gave him a shy smile. "That is the best strawberry I have ever eaten."

He took a second to compose himself and ignore the twitch he suddenly felt in his pants, and continued to show her one by one the rest of the local delicasies he had picked up earlier in the morning for her to sample. It was the most delicious brunch she had ever had and she was touched by how much effort he had gone to for her. They sat for a while laughing and admiring the view.

"Well thank you, Fitz. I am stuffed and I have to say that I do not think I have ever had a better meal in my life." She thanked him and praised his efforts. He wasn't used to that. Mellie would have found something to criticize, point out something he did wrong. Complain about something. But not Olivia. He liked making her happy, and it felt good to please her. "But you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble for me."

"I don't think anything would be too much trouble for you," he said softly, locking eyes with her.

They sat there, staring at each other like two deer caught in headlights at his words, before he finally broke their stare.

"Would you like to have a look around? We're right near several of the monuments." He said lightly.

They gathered up the leftovers of their picnic brunch and stopped back at his car for a brief moment where he deposited the picnic basket back in it's spot in the back of the car.

He showed her the Jefferson Memorial, the Martin Luther King, Jr. Memorial, and the Roosevelt Memorial and they made their way back across the waterway and found themselves at the paddle boat rental station.

"Oh, I've always thought that looks like fun!" She exclaimed.

"Want to give it a try?" He offered eagerly, and they made their way to pay for the boat, retrieve the boat number they were assigned and pick up their life jackets. They peddled across the water taking in the unique view of the monuments and memorials, and she laughed at him and reached out to help him when he stood up in the boat, nearly tipping them over. They laughed at each other's jokes, and watched the ducks land on the water near them.

They took the boat back and he insisted on buying her a silly little stuffed duck wearing a shirt that said "I Love DC".

"Every tourist has to have at least one tacky souvineer," he explained, and she thanked him. They made their way over to a music festival in the art district where people were laughing and dancing, and she tried to get him to dance with her.

"Trust me. You don't want to dance with me," he laughed at himself. "I have no rhythm."

"Oh, come on!" She tried again. "It will be fun!"

He couldn't deny the excitement in her eyes, and the idea of holding her close to him was certainly not unpleasant to him.

She grabbed his hand just as the group performing began a slow, rhythmatic number. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he felt himself instantly harden, and placed one arm around her waist, as she very slightly positioned one of his thighs between her legs and she began to softly grind her warm center against his leg.

He reluctantly let go of her and after a little while, they made their way back to his car.

"Olivia…" he started, after they were both in the car, and he made no effort to start the ignition.

He didn't want to mislead her, but there was so much he wanted her to understand, so much he wanted to explain. Things weren't what they seemed, and he needed to tell her, but before he had a chance, she was in his strong arms, neither of them entirely sure how she got there, and he was kissing her with all the pent up passion and desire he hadn't felt for anyone else in a very long time. She returned his kisses and moved her hands from cradling his face, to gently playing with the curls of his hair, as she took his bottom lip between hers and snaked her tongue across his lips. He drove his tongue in her mouth, and their tongues danced together, neither of them wanting to come up for air. She felt her nipples harden as he pressed his chest against her, and her clit throbbed as he ran his hands against her sides underneath her shirt.

_Fuck, he smells good_. She thought to herself.

But they had to stop, she told herself. He was married, and this couldn't happen. Both their hormones were on fire, but they needed to be logical about this, she reminded herself.

"Fitz, wait. We can't….we have to stop," she told him, pushing him away, her cheeks flushed, and both their breathing rapid, while she tried to catch her breath and get her wits about her.

He was now very painfully aware of the hardness in his pants and sat back against his seat for a minute trying to regain his composure before turning to speak to her again.

"Can we just…can we talk about this later?" He asked. He couldn't focus on driving, trying to take in what had just happened, quelling the desire for her that was still quite evident in his pants, and explaining what would certainly sound like a nightmarish situation to her at the same time. He needed a minute.

"I think that's a good idea." She panted, as she tried to regain her own senses and pull herself together.

They drove back to the Westin in silence, a feeling of awkwardness settling over both of them. He glanced at her occasionally out of the corner of his eye, but she never turned to look at him. He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, turned off the car, and turned to face her, a questioning look in his eye.

**Thank you all so much for all the comments and reviews so far! Please let me know what you think! I'll try to update again very soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll walk you to your room." He said quietly in the silent car, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"That's not necessary, but thank you." Olivia replied as she started to gather herself, put her hand on the car door handle to open it, while trying to avoid eye contact with him so he wouldn't see the tears she felt swelling in her eyes.

"I said I will walk you to your room." He said still quietly, but this time much firmer.

With that he opened his door, and went to the other side to open hers as well before she had a chance to protest further. He opened the door and after she silently got out, he closed it behind her. They walked up to her room in silence, neither knowing what to say or how to deal with what was happening between them.

"Thank you for today," she said politely, almost too politely, as they approached the door to her room.

"You don't have to thank me," he smiled weakly at her. "I've had more fun with you than I've had in a very long time." He paused for a brief moment before continuing. "I'm sorry that…I'm sorry for-"

"You don't have to apologize, Fitz…I knew that you-" she began, "I just shouldn't have allowed—" she stammered.

"Olivia, please. Can I please come in? Can we talk about this?"

"That's definitely not a good idea." She said firmly.

"Please. Just give me a chance to explain. I want you to hear me out, and it's a little awkward standing here in the hallway. Will you please just let me come in and hear me out?" He pleaded with her.

She wordlessly nodded and slipped her keycard in the lock. She reached for the doorknob and he held it open for her, then followed inside the suite behind her.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked. "I think there's water, soda, juice, and I'm not sure what else in the minibar."

"No, thank you." He declined. "Will you just sit down with me for a minute?"

He sat on the sofa in the sitting area, and it wasn't lost on him that she purposefully sat on the opposite side of the sofa from him, creating an obvious physical distance between them.

"I won't bite you, Olivia," he made a weak attempt at a joke to attempt to break the icey mood that had settled in between them, and make her smile. _Unless you want me to, _he thought to himself.

When she didn't respond, he kept on.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry if I upset you-" he started.

"I told you, you don't have to apologize—" she interrupted him.

"Yes, I do." He said again. "I want to explain something to you. My marriage has been over for a very long time. I—"

"Fitz, it's not—."

"Olivia, please. I need to say this to you and I need you to hear me, and I can't do this if you keep interrupting me. Please just listen for a minute." He said. He was suddenly nervous. He suddenly realized that what he was about to tell her, he'd never told anyone else. He needed her to let him say what he was trying to say and stop interrupting him.

She nodded, and sat silently, so he continued.

"Like I was saying, my marriage has been over for a very long time. Mellie and I were never really in love like you would imagine most married couples are. We dated in college, and marriage just seemed like it was what we were supposed to do afterwards. And I'm not going to sit here and tell you that she's changed over the years, but I will tell you that I know now what I didn't know then. She married me for my name. My father was pretty influential in the political circuit during his day, and my mother's family owned a big shipping corporation. Mellie smelled old money and dug her claws into me before I knew what happened."

_Of course. _Olivia thought to herself. She instantly recognized who is father was when she said his name, and had heard of his family's corporation. She was impressed, but it didn't have anything to do with the way she was starting to feel about him. She had a feeling she would feel the same way about him if he bagged groceries for a living.

"It was fine for awhile, but the years have turned a marriage that should never have happened into basically a business arrangement. She convinced me to sign a prenup before we were married that basically said any grounds for me divorcing her, other than her cheating on me would entitle her to half of everything I have."

"And there's more. I know now that the only reason Mellie even wanted children with me was to have something to use against me. She reminds me constantly that if I ever divorce her, she'll sue for half of everything I have, and take my kids and move to Switzerland, where her family lives."

He paused for a moment realizing he had never told anyone what he was telling her, and she looked genuinely horrified.

"She has no interest in being a mother to them. Hell, the nanny is more of a mother to them than she is, but she knows she can use them as a weapon against me. I don't give a damn about the money. She can take every cent I have in the bank, but I can't lose my kids, Liv. So I tolerate her. And that's been fine up until you walked into my life the other day and turned my world upside down," he smiled sadly at her.

"I have two terrific kids and a job that I love, but there's never been anyone to make me even question wanting more. You've suddenly come along, and I realize now what a high price I'm paying, but I can't….I won't lose my kids, Olivia. " He felt tears sting his eyes and he felt a sense of relief in getting that off his chest. It felt good to tell someone, particularly her, everything he had just unloaded.

"Fitz," she said softly. "I'm so sorry." She wanted to comfort him, wanted to make it better for him, and take away all the hurt and the sadness he felt.

She scooted closer to him on the couch and put her arms around him while he sobbed in her arms. She cradled his face in her hands, and softly began kissing away the salty tears that were streaking his cheeks. His arms instinctively went around her waist as he pulled her body close to his and a desperate urgency swept over both of them. He felt his shaft instantly stiffen as he quickly pulled her shirt over her head, and gently pushed her back against the sofa and rested his body on top of hers.

He kissed every inch of exposed skin and moved his hand lower to undo the button and zipper of her jeans, and snaked his hand under the waist band of her panties, down to her warm heat, and rubbed quick circles around her clit. She quickly undid his belt and zipper, pulling at his pants, and pulling his now rock hard cock out of his pants. She took him in her hand and began to slowly stroke him, thinking how she couldn't wait to have him fucking her with his large tool.

He rapidly pulled back, causing her to whimper as he removed his fingers from her clit, and stood up, extending his hand to pull her up with him. They rid each other of the rest of their clothes and he sat back down on the couch, pulling her into his lap to straddle him, and lining her now dripping wet slit right onto his cock.

"Watch, sweet baby." He locked eyes with her. "Watch my cock fucking you." She looked down to see her body taking his dick inside of her, then watching it reappear with each rise and fall of her hips. She dug her fingernails into his scalp as he took one of her brown buds in his mouth and sucked, as she rode him.

"Deeper, Fitz." She pleaded. "Fuck me deeper. Please, baby."

With that, he stood up, picking her up along with him and carried her over to the bed, still fully embedded inside her. He laid her back against the sheet and lifted her ankles over his shoulders as he climbed on top of her.

"Oh yeah, baby, like that!" She cried out. "Just like that!"

"Shit, baby, I'm going to come!" Fitz grunted, before feeling his balls tighten and emptying himself inside her. She followed seconds later and he laced their fingers together as they rode out their orgasms together.

They laid there together trying to catch their breaths before he rolled over onto the bed beside her. He covered them both together under the sheets, tucking her body right next to his, and they slowly drifted off to sleep together in each other's arms.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for all your reviews and comments! I'll try to update again soon! Please keep the feedback coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

Liv awakened on her stomach and looked at the green glow of the clock by the bedside in the now darken room. 7:02 pm. They had slept for three hours. She never took a nap during the day. Certainly not for three hours, but she noticed she slept much better with him beside her. She rolled over and took in the sight of him propped up on his elbow beside her, smiling softly down at her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi. I can't believe we slept so long." She remarked.

"I can. We had quite a workout." He laughed. "And I liked sleeping next to you." He said softly, moving his hand gently along her lower back to rub her back.

"I liked sleeping next to you, too," She replied warmly, rolling over on her back and taking the soft spot under his jaw between her lips that she thought had been begging to be kissed since she met him. He pulled her closer to him, taking in the sweet smell of her hair. Her moving her lips along his jaw was enough to alert his cock, and he was about to snake his hand up her to the sweet spot where her legs joined together, when she temporarily interrupted his train of thought with her next statement.

"You know what I want right now, though." She asked, as she continued to pepper kisses along his jaw and he moved his hand further up her leg.

"What?" he growled, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her kisses on his neck. He'd give her whatever she wanted as long as she kept doing that.

"A cheeseburger." She giggled and then smiled cutely up at him, as her words momentarily broke his train of thought and he pulled back just far enough to look at her face.

"A cheeseburger, huh?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yes." She nodded, continued to grin up at him. "And a milkshake. We haven't eaten since this morning. I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry?"

He hadn't really thought of food in awhile. His sexual appetite for her had fully taken over his entire brain that afternoon. But now that he thought of it, she did have a point, and he was hungry.

"Well now that you mention it, a cheeseburger does sound good." He agreed. "Do you want to go out somewhere?" He was willing to do whatever she wanted, but the idea of getting dressed and making their way out to a crowded restaurant wasn't his first choice. He personally preferred staying lazy and relaxed with her, naked in bed enjoying having her all to himself in the confines of the warm little cocoon they had created in bed. But if that's what made her happy, he was certainly willing to comply.

"No," she shook her head, moving her lips from his jaw to his chest. He thought he would go out of his mind as she played with the hair on his chest. "Room service here is supposed to have cheeseburgers that are out of this world. What do you think?"

"I think I like the way you think." He nodded, and agreed. "And I also like the way you feel….and the way you sound…and the way you…" he said as he played with her nipples, and then pulled her on top of him and tickled her, causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter. He thought it was the best sound he'd ever heard.

"Then room service it is," she said, as she sat up on him, and then went to retrieve the menu.

She returned momentarily with the menu, and he took it from her, pulling her down next to him, as he held it out for them both to look at with one hand, and draping the other arm around her shoulders. They settled on two cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate shakes. He picked up the phone to place the order, as she made her way to the bathroom.

"No, just bring it up with the food if you don't mind. Thanks." Fitz said into the phone, and she eyed him curiously as she emerged from the bathroom wearing his discarded shirt she had found in a crumpled heap on the floor. He didn't tell her, but he had wanted to make sure the room service staff brought the check up with them so he could pay them himself for their food. She was an accomplished attorney and certainly didn't need his money, but still, the idea of the cost of their meal showing up on her hotel statement didn't set well with him and he didn't feel comfortable about it. He was a gentleman, and he wanted to take care of her.

"Well, I have to say, that shirt certainly looks much better on you than it ever did on me," he told her as she emerged from the bathroom. He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her in to him for a hug, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"Do you mind that I'm wearing it?" She asked.

"Mind? I like that you're wearing it." He assured her. "And I also like your sex hair."

"My what?" She asked and laughed at him.

"Your sex hair." He said, taking a strand of her hair and running in through his fingers. "The sexy messed up way your hair looks that looks like you've been having sex all afternoon."

"Well if shoe fits," she raised her eyebrow at him playfully, and giggled. A few minutes later, the shirt once again found it's way back to the floor, as they were back in bed, naked, kissing passionately. He was about to once again move his hand upward to insert his finger into her wet snatch, when suddenly….

"Room service!" They were interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. Fitz groaned, and she laughed at him.

The door was well out of sight of the bed, and Fitz told her not to move as he stood up, and pulled on his pants. He proceeded through the sitting room towards the door and handed the room service attendant more than enough cash to cover the cost of their food, and a handsome tip before retrieving the tray of food from him and returning to the bedroom with it. She helped him with the tray as he joined her back in bed.

"Oh my God, this is the best cheeseburger I've ever had," she exclaimed as she took a big bite, and smiled at him. She was completely unashamed or embarrassed to be sitting completely naked in bed with him, with only a thin sheet across her body as she devoured a cheeseburger and French fries with him. He loved that about her, and he couldn't think of any woman possibly ever looking sexier as she did right then.

"Sure is." He agreed. "You had a very good idea, Ms. Pope."

They polished off everything on the tray, and eventually she turned to look up at him.

"That was delicious." She stated.

"Yes, it was." He agreed, nodding his head.

"But I'm still hungry." She squinted her eyebrows at him.

"After all that? Really?" He asked with suprise. He couldn't eat another bite.

"Yep." She stated simply, as she stood up and removed the tray, sitting it down on the desk nearby.

He raised one eyebrow at her, hoping his mind wasn't playing tricks on him as to where she was headed with this.

"I'm still hungry." She repeated. "I'm hungry for this…." She began as she made her way back to him on the bed, sitting herself on top of him. She took his earlobe in her mouth and bit down gently. He felt his cock twitch in response. "And I'm hungry for this," she said as she licked across his adam's apple, pausing briefly to kiss his lips softly and gently tickling his lips with her tongue. "And this," she said as she lightly scratched her hands down his broad chest and across his nipples, making him groan, and kissing a path down his stomach as she pushed him down on the bed.

"And I think," she began matter of factly, "I'm definitely hungry….for this." She said playfully before taking his now painfully hard dick in her mouth. He audibly groaned as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock.

"God, Livvie. That feels so fucking good, but you don't have to do that." He told her quickly. He knew if he didn't tell her now, he never would. He knew if she kept up with what she was doing, she would drive him out of his mind and wouldn't be able form a coherent thought, let alone speak.

"I want to," she assured him. "I want to do this for you. Just lay back and enjoy it." She continued to pleasure him with her mouth, and after a few minutes he reluctantly pulled her up.

"That feels fucking fantastic, but if you keep that up," he said breathlessly, "I'm going to come way too soon, and I want this to last, Livvie," he said as he laid her on her back.

"Come here, baby. Spread those beautiful legs for me" He instructed, as she lay back and did as he asked.

"Damn, you're fucking drenched, baby." He remarked as he reached out to touch her now throbbing clit with his finger.

Their eyes locked in an intense gaze as he took long, soft strokes of her sex with his tongue. She gripped the sheet beneath her in her fists, as he used one hand to hold the lips of her center open and flicked his tongue on her clit before taking it in his mouth and sucking it. He inserted his middle finger on his other hand inside her.

"Oh fuck, Fitz!" she yelled out. "I'm not far! I'm not far at all, baby!"

"You taste so fucking good, baby. I want you to come for me." He told her. "Come for me, Livvy."

With that, he dug his finger in deeper, pulling his finger upward and rubbing her g spot, as she gripped the back of his head with her hands and grinding his face into her, sending her into a trembling orgasm that shook her whole body. "Shit!" Liv exclaimed as she came hard as he watched fascinated.

"God, Fitz." She panted, trying to catch her breath. "That was incredible."

She looked down to see that he was softly stroking his now painfully hard erection with his hand and eyeing her with raw lust in his eyes. That only served to continue to turn her on, and she knew he needed his release, too.

"I need you, baby. I need you in me, fucking me with that hard dick. Right now."

He jumped up, pushing her legs wider apart, and guided himself inside her. He thrust hard, deep thrusts into her body as she took everything he gave her, and then managed to catch his breath long enough to tell her, "Let's do it together, sweet baby. Let's come together." With that, she felt her walls clench, causing his whole body to tremble momentarily, as they both moaned loudly and then finally lay satisfied together and out of breath.

As their hormones returned to normal levels and their breathing subsided, he held her in his arms, and suddenly felt an awkwardness and didn't know what she would want him to do. It was getting late and he didn't want to make the wrong assumption and do the wrong thing.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked quickly and abruptly. He blurted the words out before he had a chance to back out of asking her.

"What?" She smiled gently and asked him softly as she softly rubbed his forearm.

"I just…I didn't want—I don't want to-" He suddenly felt foolish and stupid. "I just didn't want to assume, and it's okay if you'd rather I not. But I would love nothing more than to stay here with you tonight. I want to sleep next to you all night, Livvy. But I understand if you want me to go, and I promise, that it will be okay."

"I want you to stay with me tonight." She assured him. "I want you to stay right here with me." She nodded, and told him as she pulled herself into his arms and he wrapped her up in them.

They both slept like rocks that night and awoke early the next morning to the bright morning sun peering through the window. Liv squinted and buried her face in his chest, trying to shield her eyes from the unwelcoming harsh light of the sun.

Suddenly his phone rang, serving to only irritate them both further.

"Answer it." She said sleepily, realizing it was the only way to make it stop ringing.

"No," He mumbled, pulling her closer to him. "Let's sleep some more."

The phone made no indication that it would stop ringing anytime soon.

"Fitz, answer the phone." She told him again.

He put his arm on the bedside table and fumbled around until he found the phone. He was instantly alert and sat straight up in the bed upon seeing who was calling.

"Hello?" He said quickly into the phone.

"Mr. Grant," the voice on the phone began. "There's been an accident."

**Okay, you all asked for smut, so I did my best to deliver! :) Please let me know what you think and keep the comments coming! Thanks for all the kind words so far! **


	7. Chapter 7

"An accident?" Fitz shrieked into the phone. "What kind of accident?"

Hearing his words, Liv was now also instantly alert and sat straight up beside him, looking at him with concern.

"Marta, slow down and tell me what happened!" He was trying to keep his voice calm in order to in turn keep the hysterical nanny calm, but it was proving very difficult.

Olivia was only able to hear his side of the conversation, but she seemed to remember Marta being the name of his children's nanny and she was afraid something terrible may have happened to one of his kids

"Okay. Okay. I'll be there as fast as I can." He told her. "I'll be there just as soon as I can." He repeated.

He turned to look at Olivia who was sitting looking now very concerned, waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

"Um…..something happened to my daughter," he said as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to gather his wits about him, still stunned and trying to plan what he needed to do.

He jumped up pulling his pants on and trying to gather the rest of his clothing and find his keys and wallet.

"She spent the night with her little friend and I'm not sure exactly what happened," he continued trying to explain what was going on to her, as she was now up running around the room trying to help him scramble to find what he needed. "But she's in the emergency room, and I've got to go right now." He didn't know the details of what all had happened, or who all was with her.

She had never seen anyone move as fast in her life as he was at that moment. He had finished buttoning his shirt and was buckling his belt, as she watched him carefully, taking in his words. He tucked his wallet in his back pocket, and turned to look at her.

"Olivia, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. We can talk about everything later, but right now I've got to go." He said hastily.

"No, don't be sorry." She said just as quickly, shaking her head. "You need to go be with your daughter. My flight is at noon, but I can take a later one? Or I can go on? Don't worry about me." She assured him. "Call me later if you get a chance and let me know if she's okay."

"I will. Thank you for understanding." He said as she walked with him to the room door. He had opened the door and was standing in the doorway about to turn to go, when he paused for a brief moment and turned back to her.

"Olivia," he lowered his voice softly. "I had an incredible time with you," he said, as he felt a lump form in his throat.

"Me, too," she agreed just as softly.

"I'll call you later then," he said, before kissing her gently, but quickly.

"Okay." She nodded.

With that, she watched him as he headed down the hallway and out of sight.

She closed the door to her room, and sat back down on the bed, trying to process everything that had just happened. Olivia Pope alone with her thoughts could be a two edged sword, particularly where her personal life was involved.

Fitz had his foot to the floorboard as he sped his black Lexus down the interstate making it to the hospital in record time. He hurried to the nurses station and gave his daughter's name, explaining he was her father, and was quickly ushered back to the patient area.

His heart skipped a beat and he breathed a sigh of relief as he took in the sight in front of him. Karen was sitting happily in the bed with one arm elevated in some type of white, sterile looking splint, laughing hysterically with her friend, Annie. A dozen or so latex hospital gloves had been blown up like balloons and were scattered all over the bed and the floor as Annie tossed them up in the air, and they both giggled. The hospital orderly had taught them that trick and it had been keeping them entertained for some time, much to the relief of the two women sitting in the chairs beside them reminding them to keep the noise level down.

"Daddy!" Karen exclaimed, as her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Hi, sweetheart." He said gently. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. Annie and I were practicing our gymnastic moves and she was supposed to catch me when I jumped off the dresser, but she missed," she said casting an accusatory look at her friend, causing Fitz to raise his eyebrow at his daughter. He was familiar with his daughter's love for gymnastics as she saw them on television, and was constantly reminding her to be careful and not to jump off of any piece of furniture or anyone.

"Karen, I did not!" Her friend chimed in, quick to defend herself. "I told you to—"

"Okay, little ladies," Annie's Mom interrupted the conversation between the two girls before turning her attention to Fitz. "Judge Grant, I'm so sorry. They were playing and I was making them breakfast, and -" she tried to explain.

"Fitz." He corrected her, extending his hand to shake hers. "These things happen. I know what a little monkey Karen can be climbing and jumping off things. No one's to blame. Really." He assured her.

He thought it was nice that the woman had stayed at the hospital with Karen and Marta until he arrived and he was just thankful that his daughter had not been more seriously hurt. He had noticed that Marta was a basket case when he entered the room, crying and fussing over Karen as if she were her own child. He was grateful to have people in his children's lives that loved and cared about them.

"Mommy's not here yet, Daddy," Karen volunteered matter of factly. "I bet she will be soon though."

"I'm sure she will too, sweetheart." He agreed for his daughter's benefit.

"I've tried calling, but couldn't reach her, Mr. Grant." Marta volunteered from across the room. She hadn't stopped crying since Fitz came in the room. "I'll be glad to try to call her again."

"That's okay, Marta." He told her. "I'll call her."

"Can I still play at Annie's house, Daddy?" Karen suddenly asked.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Why couldn't you?" He responded.

"Yes!" both girls chimed in unison.

The doctor appeared a few minutes later, explaining that Karen had a slight break in her arm and would need to wear a cast for six weeks, but then should be as good as new. Karen was excited at the idea of a cast once she found out she could pick whatever color she wanted. With input from Annie, they decided on purple, and Karen was eager to have everyone sign it that came in her cubicle.

"Will you sign it, Daddy?" She asked.

"You bet I will." He told her. "I want to be the first to sign it."

Karen had collected several signatures for her new bright purple cast by midafternoon. Annie and her mother had left by then, after Fitz had thanked her profusely for all the help with Karen, and promising to get the girls together to play soon. He got Karen settled in at home a short time later and left her playing Uno with Marta for awhile, as he stepped out to catch his breath and make two calls that he knew he needed to make. One he knew he had to make, so he decided to get that one over with first, and the other he couldn't wait to make.

He tried Mellie's cell and it went to voice mail. _Typical. _He thought to himself. He debated for a few minutes and finally decided to try her at the spa. After all, she was the child's mother and he didn't want her to be able to say he didn't do everything within his power to alert her of Karen's accident. He dialed directory assistance and got the number to the spa.

"Mellie Grant's room, please." He said when the receptionist answered the phone.

There was a brief pause as the receptionist typed Mellie's name in the computer.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's no one here by that name." She told him.

Fitz was confused for a second. He was sure he had the right spa.

"Are you sure? I know she's staying there this weekend. Mellie Grant. G-R-A-N-T." He tried again.

The receptionist tried again, but again was met with the same result in the computer

"I'm sorry, sir. I checked again. There's no one staying here by that name."

Fitz thought it strange, but didn't really think much about it. Maybe she had already checked out. Who knew? He had much more important things on his minds than Mellie's whereabouts. She could drown in her thousand dollar mud bath for all he cared. He decided to try her cell once more before throwing in the towel for the night with her.

"Mellie, this is Fitz. Remember me?" He spat in the phone. "Listen, I don't really give a flying fuck where you are, but I thought I would call on the off chance you would give a damn to let you know that Karen had a little accident today. She's going to be fine, but she has a small break in her arm. I'm home with her for the rest of the night. I just thought you might possibly want to know."

With that, he hung up.

He pushed Mellie from his mind, as he picked his phone back up and dialed again.

This time, he got a voice mail. He was disappointed.

"Hi, Olivia. It's me. Um….Fitz." _She can probably figure that out, you moron. You were rolling around in bed with her not 24 hours ago. _He thought to himself. "Listen, I just wanted to call and tell you that Karen's okay. She has a little break in her arm, but she will be fine." He paused for a brief moment, thinking of what he wanted to say, and then continued. "I had a great time with you this weekend. Will you please call me and let me know your flight got in safely? I'd like to talk to you. " With that, he hung up.

Olivia was back home in her apartment when her cell phone sounded alerting her of the missed call and voice mail. She picked the phone up when it rang, and held it in her hand when she saw it was him calling, but she didn't answer it. She continued to hold it until it stopped ringing, and waited for a minute before listening to the voice mail. She sat silently in her dark apartment after she listened to it before sitting the phone on the coffee table in front of her, picking her wine glass back up, and then sinking her petite frame back against the white couch cushions behind her.

Fitz kept busy that evening, despite the fact that she was never far from his thoughts. Jerry got home late that evening, but still no sign or word from Mellie. He listened intently to everything Jerry told him about his weekend, and after having dinner with them both, tucked them both in at bedtime and retired to his own bedroom for the evening. Thoughts of her kept flooding his mind and he was starting to become concerned and confused as to why she wasn't returning his call. He hoped that she didn't regret their time together that weekend, and their passionate night of lovemaking.

He got up and took a hot shower, hoping the warm water would help ease his sore muscles and help clear away the headache that was now throbbing against his temples, but it only sought to frustrate him more.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. _To hell with this,_ he thought to himself as he threw on an old tee shirt from his Navy days and a pair of pajama bottoms. It was midnight in DC, which meant it would be 9:00 p.m. in Los Angeles. He picked up the phone again to call her, and this time when it rang, she didn't think it was right to ignore his call again. She knew she would have to take his call at some point or another.

"What?" she said in a harsh tone into the phone, catching him by surprise.

"Hi." He said. If it weren't so harsh, he would have found it cute.

"Hi." She repeated, a little more softly this time despite her best efforts.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. How's your daughter?"

"She's okay. Apparently she's aspiring to be the next US Gold Medal Olympian in gymnastics, launched herself across her friend's dresser and broke her arm. But she's going to be fine."

"I'm glad." She said genuinely into the phone.

An awkward pause followed into the phone, and he didn't know the right thing to say to her.

"Olivia, are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, but with a tone in her voice that suggested she was anything but fine.

"Well you don't sound fine." He said. "You don't sound fine at all. Are you regretting what we did, because if you are—"

"I'm fine, Judge Grant-" she said, stinging him and shocking him with the formal way she as suddenly addressing him.

"Judge Grant?" He scoffed into the phone. "What the hell are-"

"Look, I had a great time this weekend" she said, cutting him off. "But it was a one night stand. Nothing more. I don't think you need to call me again."

Her words stung him deeply, and they hurt. His eyes temporarily widened, as he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it momentarily, hoping that surely he had heard her wrong. He'd never met anyone like her before, and of all the things he thought she might say to him and of all the possible scenarios of how they might have handled the situation, he wasn't expecting that from her.

"Olivia—" he said softly.

"No, I mean it." She repeated. "Please don't call me again. And I won't call you."

With that, she hung up the phone, leaving him stunned, and hurt. And for the first time in a long time, he started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, you all raked Olivia over the coals! lol Hang in there with me! It's going to get dicey for awhile, but give me a chance! lol Thanks so much for all the continued support and comments! **

Olivia was in her office bright and early the next morning. She was trying unsuccessfully to busy herself with her work to occupy her time and to keep thoughts of him out of her head. She was upset with herself for falling into bed with him and more importantly, letting her heart run away from her head. If she were honest with herself, she would have admitted that she was scared…scared of what she was starting to feel for him, a married man no less, and despite whatever the unique situation he was in, at the end of the day, he was that-a married man. She refused to let herself fall into a situation that she knew could not possibly win.

_No. This way is better. _She told herself. _It was a one night stand. A wreckless fling. It was only sex, and it didn't mean anything. _But she knew that wasn't true. She rationalized with herself that the only way to protect herself from the hurt that falling into a hopeless situation with him would bring was to build up a wall around herself that he couldn't possibly penetrate, and that maybe if she hurt him first, he couldn't hurt her. But deep down, she felt horrible about the way she had treated him. She had been a monster to him, and she knew it.

Abby made her way into her office around noon and they went over Liv's notes from meetings with their DC clients Liv had met with.

"Would you like me to draw up the paperwork for the civil summons?" Abby asked.

"No, I'll do it." Olivia shook her head.

"Are you sure? I don't mind –"

"I said I'll do it!" Olivia snapped, snatching the file out of Abby's hands.

Abby stood for a brief moment stunned. In the seven years they had known each other, Olivia had never spoken to her that way.

"Fine!" Abby finally snapped back before storming out of the room.

Olivia worked mostly in her own office the rest of the afternoon, avoiding most everyone around her as much as possible. She was on her way back to the office from a court appearance late in the week, when Cyrus waltzed in.

"Is she in?" He asked Abby.

"She should be any minute, but enter at your own risk." She warned.

"Why? What in hell's going on?"

"I'll be damned if I know. She's been in a mood ever since she got back from those meetings she had in DC last week and-"

"Speak of the devil," Abby gestured towards the back door to the office, as they both heard the sound of Prada heals clinking across the hardwood floors, retreating to an office about halfway up the hallway, then the sound of the door slamming.

"Enter at your own risk," Abby warned.

Cyrus strolled towards Olivia's closed doors, letting himself in and plopping into a chair opposite her desk.

"Hello, sunshine!" He roared.

"What do you want, Cy?" She spat.

"Damn Liv. Easy." He chided her. He'd known her for over ten years and he'd never seen this side of her. She could be cutthroat in the courtroom when she needed to be. He knew that, and that was one thing, but this was different. This was something entirely different.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying not to let the emotions get the better of her. "It's just been a horrible week, and I'm tired, and-"

"Hmmm, that's interesting." Cyrus replied.

"What's interesting?" She asked.

"Having a horrible week. Must be contagious. There seems to be a lot of that going around lately. Because I just spoke with someone else that seemed to be having a bad week. Now who was that again?" He rubbed his chin, pretending to jog his memory. "Oh yes! I remember now. I believe it was Fitzgerald Grant." He said, her eyes instantly meeting his at the sound of Fitz's name.

"What does that even-?" Liv attempted to cut him off, but he pressed on.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded. "Hell of a mood from what I hear. Just talked to an old friend at the DC Federal Building. Apparently he even threatened to throw an entire case out all because some rookie attorney forgot to send the correct order when he submitted his motion. Horrible, I tell you. Not like him at all, from what I understand." He added for emphasis, narrowing his eyes as he stared right into her, a knowing look passing between them. "So that's why I thought I would ask you?"

"Ask me?" Olivia balked. "How the hell would I know what Fitzgerald Grant's problem is? I barely know him. I just had lunch with him once."

"Oh, no," Cyrus jumped in. "I wouldn't expect you to know what's wrong with him. I just thought I'd ask the name of the restaurant where you two had lunch? Because apparently you two drank the same water when you were there. You're both apparently pissed off and behaving like complete jack asses to everyone around you."

"Cyrus, I have you idea-"

"Yes, you do, Liv," he said accusingly as he got up from the chair, and made his way around to lean against the edge of her desk, looking her square in the eye. "You do have an idea. You know exactly what I'm referring to. Listen, I don't know what happened. I don't need to know, and I don't want to know. But I'll tell you what I do know. I know that this isn't like you at all. And it's not like him, from what I gather. And honestly I don't care. I don't care if you two drank too much wine at lunch, got drunk and ran off to Vegas together. I don't care if you were both just horny as hell, and fucked like rabbits all weekend. Do you hear me? I do not care."

He paused briefly, as she fought to keep the tears at bay that were stinging the back of her eyes.

"But I'll tell you what I do care about. First, I care about this fundraiser. And I care about this gala. And I care about the possibility of losing my corporate sponsors and big name contributors if this event does not go off flaw-less-ly!" He roared.

"And you know what else I care about?" He said, softening the tone of his voice. "I care about you. I care about that whatever it is that is going on with you that is making you act like someone that I know you're not."

Liv made no indication of speaking, instead staring straight ahead, so he continued on.

"I've known you for a very long time, Liv. And I haven't seen you act like this since...well, you know since what." He said quietly, realizing that he probably needed to stop soon while he was still ahead.

"Cyrus, leave it." She suddenly said firmly.

"And you know what else I know?" He said. "I know they don't come any more genuine than Fitzgerald Grant. I know he's a good man, Liv." He paused briefly before continuing. "And I don't know why the hell he's with Richard Donaldson's ice queen of a daughter. She's about as fuc-"

"Wait." Olivia said, suddenly snapping out of her silent. "Mellie Donaldson?

"Yes." He replied in a tone suggesting he was telling her for the first time that the grass is green. "I don't think anyone's ever been able to figure that situation out. "Why? What do you know about it?" He asked curiously.

"Why would I know anything about their marriage, Cyrus?" She said, choosing her words wisely. "I don't know her at all, and I barely know him."

Whatever she did or did not know, Fitz had told her in confidence. She knew now that her childish behavior and the rude way she had dismissed him had to have hurt him deeply. She was now both ashamed and embarrassed, and she certainly wasn't going to add insult to injury by betraying what he had told her in trust. If he wanted someone to know, he'd tell them himself. She knew it wasn't her place to be blabbing his personal business.

"Oh, I don't know." He said nonchalantly. "Something just seems fucking off lately."

With that, he left, leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts. She wrapped things up at the office earlier than usual that day, and then headed to the pool. She always did when she needed to clear her head. Moving her body against the resistance of the water seemed to push whatever was weighing on her mind out of her head, freeing her from the weight it created against her.

The swim had helped rejuvenate her, but she knew what she still needed to do and she knew that she had to swallow her pride and own up to her childish actions. By later that night, she had finally worked up as much nerve as she was going to be able to, and dialed his number, hesitating only briefly before forcing her thumb on the send button.

He was half asleep on the couch fading in and out watching a movie, when his phone rang. He was surprised when he looked down to see her number appear.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hello, Olivia." She noticed he did not return the way they had become accustomed to greeting each other, and she knew she deserved that. "What can I do for you?" He said, getting straight to the point.

"Um, well I-how's your daughter?" She asked, suddenly losing her nerve.

"She's fine." He said, offering no further explanation.

"I'm glad." She said, genuinely.

"Thank you." He paused briefly. "Did you need something?" He pushed her straight to the point of the call.

"I just was-I was wondering-well, I was hoping-Are you still planning on coming to the gala?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. I'm so-"

"Oh, it's Fitz again, is it?" He spat. He never dreamed hearing someone address him by his formal name could so deeply, but with her, it did. And he didn't mind licking his wounds for awhile. He was hurt by her actions, and he was angry.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted." She blurted into the phone. "I'm so sorry." She repeated. "I was confused, and scared, and -"

"It's fine, Olivia." He said into the phone. "It's not worth the trouble. What was it you said? Oh, I remember now. A one night stand? We don't have to make a bigger deal of it than it is." He told her.

"Fitz, I didn't -"

"It's fine, Olivia. Really. Don't give it another thought."

"Oh." She said, thinking it best not to push further. "Well, okay."

If she thought she could sting him the way she did, and then all would be instantly forgotten, she had another thought coming. He had been hurt way too much in his life and was far too damaged to be hurt again, despite how he felt about her. Right or wrong on his part, he decided to let her stew in it for awhile.

"I was going to overnight your ticket to the gala," she told him gently.

"Okay."

"Do you just want me to send one?" She asked, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world because she knew that he knew what she was really asking. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help suppress a slight smile. He knew that maybe it did make him petty and small minded, but he didn't care right then. She had it coming, as far as he was concerned.

"No, I need two." He said matter of factly.

"Oh." She said surprisingly. "Is your wife coming with you?"

"No, Olivia. I already explained that situation to you. I'm bringing someone else."

"Oh, okay." She said feeling her heart instantly drop in her stomach. _You had that one coming. _She told herself.

"Is there anything else you needed?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you next Friday then."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, they ended the call. Olivia knew that she had blown any chance she had with Fitzgerald Grant. She had made her bed, and now she was going to have to lie in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to make this such a short chapter, but just bear with me! Thank you again for all the continued support, comments, and kind words! The comments and reviews are what are keeping me going! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

The next few days flew by for both of them, and by Thursday morning, Fitz had packed everything he needed, and he and the young lady who would be joining him at the gala boarded their flight. He had talked to Mellie in passing, and things were pretty much the same as usual with her. They had boarded their seats in first class and Fitz was staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts, when he heard her tiny voice chirp up.

"You know what, Daddy?" Karen said, making a huge mess of the ice cream sundae the flight attendant had brought her.

"What's that, sweetheart?" He said, opening one of the wet wipes to give her to wipe the sticky mess off her hands before she got ice cream all over his iPad she was using to watch a movie on, as well as her cast.

"I know you and Mommy aren't like most Mommies and Daddies," she volunteered.

"You do?" He asked in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"I just know. I am almost seven, you know?" She said, thinking she should probably have all the wisdom in the world as a soon to be seven year old.

"I know you are. I can't believe it." He nodded at her.

"Mommy isn't like most mommies." She continued. "She doesn't do the things that other mommies do. She doesn't snuggle with me like Annie's mommy does with her. And she doesn't fix my hair. And she doesn't come to a lot of my stuff at school."

Fitz was about to intervene, when she continued.

"But me and you do those things, don't we?" She asked. "You do all those things. Well, except fix my hair. You're not very good at that." She snickered. She did have a point. "But it's okay, isn't it? Because you're a better Daddy than a lot of other Daddies."

Fitz felt tears sting his eyes at that her last sentence and he fought to swallow the lump he felt forming in his throat.

"You come to all my school stuff, and all of Jerry's. And you play basketball and Wii with Jerry and we have the best tea parties together. And you make all those funny voices when you read me Little Red Riding Hood." She laughed.

"Oh, you mean the big bad wolf? He asked, then doing his interpretation of the big bad wolf, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, like that!" She agreed.

"We do have fun, sweetheart. And your Mommy does love you very, very much too. You have so many people that love you. Like Grandma and Grandpa. And Marta And Jerry."

He had always assumed that his children had no real frame of mind of what other mothers did with their children, because they had really never had that. Mellie had always been distant with her children, but he wanted to assure his daughter that she had done nothing wrong and that her mother's behavior was in no way a reflection on her or her brother. And it hadn't occurred to him that his children would miss what they had never really had. But for Karen's benefit, he wanted her to know that Mellie did love her in her own way. He could strangle Mellie sometimes for what her actions did to his children.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." She said, and Fitz couldn't argue with her. "But we're happy, aren't we? Me and you and Jerry?"

"We're very happy." He agreed.

With that, she happily returned to her sundae and movie, and Fitz thought about what she said for a long time.

Liv made her way back into the office from court by late afternoon. She had a million calls to return, a dozen or small issues that needed her attention, she hadn't eaten all day, and her feet hurt. She came in the office and heard Abby talking to someone up front. Liv didn't think much about it, as she made her way into her own office to tackle the stack of phone messages she needed to return, pulling her heels off in the process. She had told Cy she would stop by the campus ballroom when she finished up at the office and help with a few things that still needed to be done before tomorrow night's festivities.

"Liv, you need to come out here." Abby said, picking up the phone to use the intercom system.

"Abby can it please wait? Can you just schedule an appointment for whoever it is? There's nothing on my schedule for the afternoon, and I've got to wade through this mess of paperwork."

"Olivia Pope, I think you need to come out here now." Abby repeated, this time in much more of a firm voice.

Olivia sighed and stood, slipping her heels back on before making her way to the outer office, unable to believe her eyes at the sight of the person in front of her. In a million years, it was about the last person she expected to see standing in her office.

"Are you Ms. Pope?"

"Yes, I am."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know about anyone else, but I needed some fluff for our couple after tonight's episode! Sheesh! I want my Olitz! lol So went ahead and typed out Chapter 10. As always, thank you for your continued support! Your comments and reviews really are what keep me writing this story! As always, please comment and leave reviews and let me know what you think! **

Olivia approached slightly closer, not believing her own eyes for a moment. But she would have known her anywhere. The sky blue eyes were the same eyes she had been missing so much, only in a slightly deeper hue than her fathers, and if that weren't enough, she certainly couldn't miss the purple cast she had heard about.

"I am," she repeated gently. "But how about you call me Olivia?"

"Hi. I'm Karen Grant." She said in a much more mature voice than her young age, extending her hand to Olivia.

"Hi." Olivia took her hand in hers and shook it.

"Hi." He said, grinning humorously as he rounded the corner, standing behind his daughter.

"Hi." She said warmly, smiling and shifting her eyes between the two of them.

After all the hi's had been exchanged, Karen pressed on.

"We just got here this afternoon, and we thought we would bring this back to you." Karen said, holding up the stuffed duck with the "I Love DC" shirt Fitz had bought her at the paddle boat station. It must have fallen in the floorboard of his car, and Liv had forgotten all about it until that moment.

"Well, thank you." Olivia said, determined not to let the tears that were stinging her eyes fall down her cheeks, as she took the stuffed duck from the child. She thought he'd preferred to have told her to go to hell, and she certainly didn't expect this. But he looked so damn good standing there in her office, smiling at her.

"I was explaining to Karen that we had lunch meeting when you were in DC, and you must have forgotten all about this little guy." He offered, trying to cue her in on her daughter's understanding of the situation.

He never lied to his children, and he didn't intend to start now. What he told her had been the truth. He had had lunch with Olivia and the duck had been misplaced in his car. She just certainly did not need to know what all had transpired in the process.

"That's right." I did, Olivia said, nodding her head at Karen. "That was very kind of both of you to bring him back to me." Olivia was now a nervous wreck, trying to keep her composure. But she was overwhelmed by how adorable Karen was grinning up at her with her little purple cast on her arm, as well as the fact that she was so thrilled to see him. She wanted to throw herself in his arms, but of course, she knew she couldn't do that. "Um, would you um, would you both like to come in?" Olivia stuttered out, stammering over her words.

"Okay!" Karen instantly agreed, before Fitz had a chance to respond.

"Maybe just for a minute if you're sure it's a good time," Fitz said politely behind her. "We don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding at all," she reassured him warmly. "And it's a perfect time. I'd love if you'd both come in."

"See, Daddy? She wants us too." Karen offered, and Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well just for a minute." Fitz said.

Abby was now watching with interest with a mischievous grin in her friend's direction as Olivia lead the handsome hunk and the adorable little girl into her office.

"So you two just got in from DC, huh?" She asked, directing most of her attention to Karen, but she was sure Fitz wouldn't mind.

"Yes, just a little while ago. My grandparents live here, so I'm going to see them this weekend, and me and Daddy are going to be a big fancy party tomorrow night. It's a ga—ga—"

"Gala." Fitz pronounced the word for Karen, and then raised both eyebrows at Liv with a smile across his face.

"That's right. A gala." Karen repeated. "I got a new dress and everything." She told Olivia. "It's purple, like my cast."

"The gala, huh?" Liv asked Karen, returning Fitz's raised eyebrow to him. It now made sense to her who his date would be and she felt her heart melt.

"Is purple your favorite color?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"It's my favorite color, too." Olivia said.

"It is? " Karen asked. "What do you think of my cast?"

Karen was certainly not shy, and she was definitely keeping the conversation flowing "I think if I had to have a cast, I'd want it to be purple too." Olivia agreed.

"You would?" Karen asked in amazement. "Do you want to sign it?"

"I would love to," she told her.

She went behind her desk, and rummaged through the top drawer in search of the black Sharpie marker she knew was in there. She had just finished signing the cast, when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in," Liv answered and Abbey answered the room.

"Hi, Abby." Liv greeted her.

"Judge Fitzgerald Grant, this is Abby Whelan. Abby is my associate." Fitz extended his hand to her, and Abby shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Judge Grant."

"Fitz." He said. "And likewise."

"And this," Olivia continued. "Is Karen."

"Oh, I know Karen." Abby told her, as she waved to Karen. "We met in the lobby," she explained.

About that time, the door to Olivia's office opened yet again, as Cyrus waltzed in.

"Hey, so no one apparently gives a d—," he stopped instantly, taking in the scene in front of him. Olivia, Fitzgerald Grant, Abby, and a little girl were all standing in Olivia's office.

_Why in hell is she holding a stupid stuffed duck? _Cyrus thought to himself.

"I believe you two know each other," Olivia said, nodding between Fitz and Cy, and snapping Cyrus out of the blank, confused stare on his face as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Fitzgerald Grant, ole buddy! How are you, friend?" Cyrus shook Fitz's hand eagerly.

"Good to see you, Cyrus."

"Listen, we can't thank you enough for agreeing to help us out tomorrow night," Cyrus chided.

"Glad to be able to do it." Fitz assured him.

"And this," Olivia began, gesturing to Karen, "is Fitz's daughter, Karen."

"Hello." Cyrus said politely and formally.

"Hello." Karen replied, extending her hand to shake his, which Cyrus accepted.

"What happened to your arm?" Cy asked.

"I broke it practicing my gymnastic moves." Karen explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He replied. He didn't know exactly how to talk to a child. Children and Cyrus did not mix.

"Do you want to sign my cast?" she asked.

"Oh, well maybe later, I've got to—" Cyrus started, glancing up as he saw Olivia raising an eyebrow at him and giving him a look that he was sure could kill him as if to say _Sign the Damn Cast! _

"Okay, well I'll be glad to." Cy said, quickly changing his mind. Olivia went to retrieve the Sharpie again, and handed it to Cy, who in turn, signed the little girl's cast.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"You're very welcome."

"Karen, did you see that big fish tank we have in the lobby?" Abby asked. "Come on, Cy and I will show it to you."

"We'll what?" Cyrus asked in a tone of disbelief.

"We're going to go show Karen the fish, Cy." Abby began in a very firm voice. "Now." She continued.

She still didn't know what was going on, although she was determined to find out when everyone left, but for now, she thought her friend might appreciate her clearing everyone out to give them a minute of privacy.

"Is it okay, Daddy?" Karen asked Fitz.

"Of course, sweetheart. You have fun with Abby and Cyrus for a few minutes, okay?"

"Thanks!" she exclaimed before taking Abby's hand and heading down the hallway.

"Fish. Now. Cyrus." Abby called, and he reluctantly followed along behind Abby and Karen.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You didn't have to come all this way," Olivia started. "But I sure am glad you did."

"I'm glad I did, too. And I just knew you had to be missing the duck." He joked softly, gesturing to the stuffed animal on her desk.

"Oh, yes, I've been up late at night losing sleep thinking about where I could have misplaced the stuffed duck." She said, returning his laughter.

"She's absolutely adorable, Fitz." Olivia said, referring to Karen.

"Thank you. She's a good kid." Fitz offered. "They both are. Karen wanted to spend the weekend with her grandparents. Plus, she's, uh….she's my date for tomorrow night." He said, smiling broadly at her.

"Is she now?" Olivia smiled at him.

"She is." Fitz nodded, the unspoken words between them just as loud as the spoken ones.

"I just wanted to see you. Even just for a few minutes." He said quickly. He didn't know how much time they had before Karen bounced back into the room, along with Abby and Cyrus, and he just wanted a few minutes of honesty, of no drama, no playing games, of just standing in peace and quiet with her. Just the two of them, shutting everything and everyone else out. Just for a minute.

"You look so damn beautiful, Olivia." He said, taking in the sight of her. "Will you do something for me? Will you just stand here with me for one minute? We can talk later, but let's just stand here together just for one minute. Is that okay?" He asked gently.

"One minute." She agreed.

She knew she could have stood there all day looking up at him. This whole thing was crazy, she knew. And she knew that the odds were already stacked against any hope of having any type of relationship with him, but somehow, as those sixty seconds passed by, she knew that somehow, it would be okay.

As if on cue, they heard the sound of small feet running up the hallway like the sound of wild elephants, and they moved slightly farther apart from each other as they heard the others approaching.

Karen and Abby entered, with Cyrus no where to be found.

"Where's Cyrus?" Olivia asked.

"He left." Karen offered. "I don't think he liked the fish." She said, as the three adults laughed.

"Well listen, we had better get going." Fitz said. "We just wanted to return the duck." He laughed.

"Well I certainly am glad you did." Olivia told them both. "Karen, I am so glad I got to meet you. I'm looking forward to seeing you in your pretty purple dress tomorrow night." She told her.

"You're coming to the ga—galala?"

"Gala." Fitz reminded her gently.

"I am." Olivia nodded her head. "And it's going to be great." She said, looking at Fitz.

"And it's going to be great." Fitz agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this is just the preface of Chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy! Please, please continue to give me your feedback and comments! Thanks Gladiators! **

By 4:00 p.m. the next day, Olivia had been helping supervise the set up of the vast array of caters, florists, and orchestra members who were running about. The linen table cloths had been pressed, the crystal was sparkling, and the bright yellows, oranges, and coral hues of the floral sprays against the candlelit glow of of the chandeliers looked like it was pulled directly from a summer sunset.

" .Hell. am I the only one around here that seems to be moving?" Cyrus bellowed loudly through the room, only to serve in making those milling about at top pace more agitated and extremely nervous.

"Settle down, Cy." Olivia said calmly. "Everyone is doing the best they can. Why don't you go sit down and have a drink?" She suggested.

"No. I can't have a drink. I cannot have a drink right now Olivia, because no one around here seems to be able to pull their head out of their ass, and take this seriously!" He roared. "I've got to go see a man about an ice sculpture." He continued, as he took off at high pace across the room, waving one hand wildly in the air and reaching for his cell phone in his pocket with another.

Olivia signed and shook her head. He'd calm down later. She knew she would have to head out soon herself if she wanted to get dressed and ready in time to be back early before the guests arrived.

"What in hell has got into him?" Abby asked as she approached carrying two garment bags and rolling a small suitcase along behind her. "Oh, he's fine." Olivia assured her. "He's just nervous." Olivia had decided she could save time by changing into her clothes and getting ready for the party in the upstairs powder room rather than going back to her apartment. She took the elevator up to the floor with the powder room with Abby, who had brought both their dresses, shoes, along with cosmetics and jewelry.

"So, anyone in particular you plan on dancing with tonight?" She said, a twinkle in her eye as she glanced at Olivia in the large mirror of the powder room. Abby was finishing applying a deep crimson shade of lipstick to her lips, as Olivia fastened small diamond studs in her own ears.

"You know the answer to that." She said lightly. "Harrison is my date tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Your very engaged friend who is practically your brother." She laughed. "What did Stephanie think about that, by the way?"

Stephanie was Harrison's fiance, and had no problem at all with Harrison accompanying Olivia to the gala. Olivia and Harrison were best friends, and Stephanie and Olivia had grown to be friends as well. Olivia was a nice person, Stephanie thought, and she had no qualms at all about Harrison joining Liv at the gala while she herself had to work.

"Oh, you know Steph. She didn't care one bit. She knows I have as much interest in Harrison in that way as I do Cyrus!" She said as both women laughed hysterically.

"That is just wrong Liv!" Abby continued to laugh. "What about the hotsy, totsy judge that stopped by yesterday afternoon?" "You heard him, Abby." She said, smiling into the mirror. "He already has a date for tonight." She continued to grin.

"Mmmmmm hmmmmmmm. Don't give me that, Olivia Pope. I would definitely be all over that in a New York Minute!"

"You're too much, Abby." Olivia laughed.

Abby didn't want to press her, and she knew Olivia well enough to know she would tell her whatever she wanted to about that situation when she was good and ready. They finished getting dressed, and talked about other things, but the topic of Fitz wasn't far from Olivia's mind.

They were gathering all their things back up, when Olivia turned to Abby suddenly.

"He's married, Abby." She blurted out.

"What? Who's married?" Abby said, not understanding at first. "Oh. He is?" It suddenly dawned on her who Olivia was referring to.

"Yes. And that makes me horrible, doesn't it? I know it does." Olivia said, shaking her own head. "But it's a messed up, fucked up situation, but even still it could never work between us. I know it couldn't. There's no way." She was more vocalizing her thoughts out loud for her own benefit, than Abby's.  
She didn't further offer any explanation of Fitz's marital situation. Like with Cyrus, she didn't think that was her place and she firmly believed in not repeating anything, even to her best friend, that Fitz had told her in confidence.

"Olivia. Olivia." She said, gently shaking Olivia's shoulders, nudging her out of the conversation she now appeared to be having with herself. "Don't overthink it right now. You don't have to make any major decisions right now." She told her. "But my God, Liv, don't push him away. I saw how he looked at you yesterday. Shit Liv, I think that man would follow you over a cliff if you asked him to. For now, just enjoy yourself. Enjoy tonight, Liv." She assured her.

"Thanks, Abby." She said. She knew she was right. Fitz was a good man. She thought back to the brunch they'd had at the park, and the way his eyes lit up when she ran into him at the coffee shop, and how they had talked for hours. And she thought about the silly stuffed duck, and she couldn't help smile at the memory of him and Karen coming by her office the day before, despite the horrible way she had treated him. And she knew she had. And as her mind trailed off, she couldn't help but think about the way he felt as he moved inside her body and then eating cheeseburgers in bed with him. But she made her self stop thinking then. She didn't need to think anymore right then. For now, all she needed to do was enjoy the night that lay ahead of her. Their night.


	12. Chapter 11-part 2

**Thank you all so much for your continued support for this story! The following is the second part of the Gala and then there will be one more gala chapter, before the story progresses on...still much more to come for our favorite couple in this story! I truly appreciate all the comments and reviews...your letting me know you are still enjoying this story is what is keeping me motivated to write it! Please enjoy the following...**

"Goddamn," Fitz mumbled under his breath, as he took in the sight in front of him. He knew that he would likely never remember the long, sleek black gown she was wearing, or the way the candlelit glow of the chandelier flirted with the diamonds in her ears, but he knew in that instant he would never forget how beautiful she looked as she stood there, laughing with Abby and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What did you say, Daddy?" Karen asked. He forgot often that her little ears heard anything said within a one mile radius of her. Fortunately, this time she hadn't been able to make out her father's swearing.

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart," He said suddenly jumping out of his daze, remembering Karen was holding his hand walking along beside him.

"Olivia! Abby! " Karen exclaimed, waving furiously at she spotted her new friends across the room.

"He's heeerrree!" Abby teased Olivia discretly under her breath, as they both waved at Fitz and Karen.

Fitz felt like an awkward teenager at the prom as they approached the ladies.

"Hi!" Karen exclaimed. "Oh, you both look beautiful!" She complimented them.

"Well, thank you." Olivia told her. "And look how pretty you look! I like your new dress!" She said, gesturing the purple dress that was a slightly lighter shade than her cast. "And look how pretty your hair looks!" she told her as she bent down to Karen's eye level and gently touched her blonde curls.

"Thank you. My grandmother did my hair because Daddy doesn't really know how." She explained. "She's going to come back and get me later. I usually go to bed at 8:15, but I get to stay up until 9:00 tonight!" She was thrilled. 9:00 was late to her.

"Oh, you are?" Olivia asked, a knowing glance passing between her and Fitz, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She confirmed.

Abby and Karen made their way over to one of the food tables, where Karen happily helped herself to a huge plate of food.

"Olivia, you look..." he started, struggling to find the right words as he felt his heart skip a beat. "You're stunning."

"Thank you," she smiled shyly, beaming at him.

"You did all this?" He asked in awe as he looked around the elegant room.

"Well, I helped." She replied modestly.

"It's beautiful," he told her. "But not half as beautiful as you." He said, lowering his voice. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. Karen was there, as were a hundred or so other people, and as much as neither of them wanted to think about it, he was married. But his arms seemed to almost physically hurt to hold her.

"Hey," she warned. "Better not forget about your date." She said, nodding her head in Karen's direction. They both turned to see Karen, who was having a delightful time with Abby dipping pretzel sticks and strawberries under the chocolate fountain.

"Well, yes." He had to agree. "She's pretty cute, too."

Abby and Karen made their way back to them a few minutes later, and Karen reported on all the food selections. The four of them were standing there a few minutes later, when Harrison approached, slipping an arm around both Olivia and Abby's waists.

"Well, would you look at this fine group of people here!" He boomed.

Fitz felt his eyes instantly zone in to Harrison's arm around Olivia's waist, and he immediately downed the scotch in his hand.

"Quite the party, I have to say." Harrison continued.

"Judge Fitzgerald Grant," she began the introduction, "this is Harrison Wright. Harrison, Judge Fitzgerald Grant."

The men shook hands as Fitz tried to figure out who this man was and what his relationship was to Olivia.

"Judge Grant." Harrison offered.

"Fitz, please." He nodded, smiling politely at him.

"Fitz, Harrison is my date for the night." She told him. "He's a very old friend from my law school days here, and his fiance," she said, emphasing the word fiance, "was kind enough to loan him out to me tonight since she had to work late." She explained, both at the same time joking with Harrison, and explaining to Fitz.

She wasn't going to play games with him, and she damn well wasn't going to hurt him again. She had hurt him before and she'd be damned if she'd do that again. He deserved better than that, and she knew it. She still had so much she wanted to say to him. She knew she couldn't take back the way she'd treated him, but she wanted to try. The opportunity hadn't presented itself for them to really talk, just the two of them, but they both knew it would. They just needed to be patient and wait for the right time. But for now, they just needed to enjoy tonight with each other and the ones they loved.

"Oh. Well it's very nice to meet you Harrison." Fitz said. He was grateful for Olivia's explanation.

"Same here," Harrison replied.

"Okay, folks." Cyrus approached. "Wine and dine, people! Wine and dine!" He told them, and they all laughed at him, including Karen who had no idea what he meant. But she like Cyrus and she thought he was funny.

The orchestra began to play a fast, peppy tune a few minutes later.

"Dance with me, Cyrus!" Karen exclaimed.

"Oh, I've got a bunch of th-" he started. This time, he being greeted by the stink eye not from Olivia, but from Abby.

"Do. It." She mouthed to him and a few minutes later, Karen and Cyrus were on the dance floor, as Karen was attempting to teach him to do the funky chicken. The group roared with laughter.

"Now that is a sight I never thought I'd see." Olivia said.

Fitz got caught up chatting with a few old friends he hadn't seen since his own law school days a few minutes later, and he constantly stole glances in Olivia's direction. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Karen had been having the time of her life, and she danced with Fitz, standing on his shoes, as Olivia watched him tenderly. Awhile later, Cyrus stood up to thank everyone for coming and Olivia discretly told Fitz he might want to head closer to the stage for Cyrus to introduce him, and he did, leaving a now very sleepy Karen with Olivia.

Fitz made a very short speech and his heart swelled when he looked out in the crowd to take in the sight of Olivia, who was holding a now fast asleep Karen. He had to fight to swallow the lump in his throat and quickly finished up his statement, telling everyone to enjoy the evening, before making his way back to them.

"I think she's all partied out," Olivia laughed as she beamed at him, nodding to Karen who was asleep in her arms, as Fitz watched them.

"I think she is." He agreed.

"You did a wonderful job." Olivia grinned at him and whispered, so as to not wake Karen.

"You think so?" He whispered back.

"I do." She told him. "No one else could have done it any better."

He softly winked at her, then took Karen from her arms and took her out to her grandparents, who were waiting outside to take her to spend the rest of the weekend with them.

"Wait, wait!" Olivia whispered, motioning him back over to her. "Is it, um, is it okay if I kiss her goodnight?" Olivia asked shyly.

"Of course it is." Her request caught him off guard as he smiled and nodded.

"Good night, Little One." She said softly as her father held her, and she kissed Karen lightly on the top of her head. "You were the most beautiful princess at the ball." She said quietly to the fast asleep Karen, and then grinning up at Fitz.

Abby and Cyrus had been watching from quite a distance away, when Abby noticed Cyrus turn, wiping his eye.

"What's got into you in your old age, you ole softy?" She teased him.

"Fucking allergies," he replied, as Abby laughed at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**You all are great! Thank you so much for all the sweet words! I'm so thrilled you are enjoying this story! Let me know what you think! And to the sweet person that promised me homemade muffins in exchange for an update, you've got a deal! :-) haha! **

A few people had started to trickle out, but the party was still going strong as Fitz returned from seeing Karen out. As wonderful as the evening had been so far, the atmosphere had now seemed to switch to a much more relaxing mood. He reached to loosen his bowtie of his tux a bit, as he smiled tenderly at her from a few feet away. She didn't see him at first, and he just stood there watching her, taking her in.

"Hi." He said pleasantly, as he approached her.

"Hi." She responded.

"Did you get Karen out okay?" She asked.

"I did." He nodded. "You know," he continued, as he took one last sip of the Scotch in his hand and then sat it down on the table. "I was starting to feel a little sorry for myself." He admitted.

"You were?" She asked in suprised tone.

"I was." He confirmed. "Because it would appear that I've suddenly found myself without a date." He said, smiling cutely at her. "But then, I looked up, and I saw this goddess walking across the room," he paused briefly, taking her in, "and I thought I'd come ask her to dance." He said softly as he extended his hand to her.

"Fitz," she said softly, feeling herself blush. Olivia Pope rarely blushed, but she noticed she blushed a lot more around him.

"It looks like you got dumped too," he chided her, nodding in Harrison's direction. He was now dancing with Stephanie, who had managed to make it after all. Harrison and Stephanie smiled warmly at them, and Fitz and Olivia waved back.

"It would appear so," She agreed. "I'd love to dance with you," she told him as she accepted his outstretched hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

"I've been wanting you in my arms all night," he told her gently.

"I'm glad, because there is no where else I've been wanting to be." She admitted.

He wanted to pull her against him closer, hold her tighter. He wanted to nuzzle her neck and take in the sweet scent of her hair and perfume, and never come up for air.

"I want to kiss you right now." He told her in a tone low enough for only her to hear. But he knew he couldn't. The reality of the situation was always there. Always just below the surface and it constantly reminded them both of what they were both painfully aware of. He couldn't pull her closer, and he couldn't kiss her. At least not there, not in a crowded room full of people they both knew.

"Maybe we can do that later," she said seductively as she raised one eyebrow at him, causing him to feel an immediate twitch in his pants.

"God, Livvy." He mumbled.

As if on cue, the song ended, and Cyrus came running over. Nothing like Cyrus to ruin the mood.

"I am happy to report that the evening has been a total success! I think we're going to meet our quota afterall!"

"That's wonderful, Cy!" Olivia exclaimed.

"It's all thanks to you, Olivia." He told her. "This night wouldn't have happened without you." He said before turning his attention to Fitz. "Isn't she something?" Cyrus remarked.

"She certainly is," Fitz couldn't help but agree.

"Thank you again for your help as well, Fitzgerald." Cyrus told him genuinly.

"Anytime at all, Cy." He assured him, as the two men shook hands.

"You two enjoy the rest of the evening," Cy said, before he disappeared.

Fitz twirled Olivia around the dance floor for the next hour, and enjoyed the feeling of laughing with her and enjoying the feeling of her body close to his.

He was just about to discuss the possibility of taking her for a night cap as the orchestra was starting to wind down, when the caterer came to get her about a problem they were having in the kitchen. She told him she would be right back, and went to investigate. She assured the catering staff they could start cleaning up, and started to make her way back to Fitz, who was on the main level ballroom.

But she never saw it coming. In the midst of all the clean up that had started, someone had left a large box right on the landing, causing Olivia to fall over top of it. Fitz looked up just in time to see her small frame topple down the landing, before she ending up at the base of the stairway. He saw the back of her head hit the bottom stair roughly, the force of the impact causing her head to bounce against the stair, before landing on the cold, hard marble floor.

Abby had also looked up just in time to see Olivia tumble down the stairs, and they both instantly ran to her side.

"Olivia!" Abby screamed out.

"Someone call 911!" Fitz boomed loudly. "NOW!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Saturday, everyone! Thanks for your continued support! Please, please keep the reviews and comments coming! I'll do my best to get another update to you soon! I still have more planned for this storyline, so let me know if you're still enjoying it! **

"I said get an ambulance NOW!" Fitz boomed across the room, as he took off at a dead run to get by Olivia's side.

"It's okay, Livvy." He told her, as he knelt beside her, taking her hand gently in his. He wasn't sure where or if it was okay to touch her. The last thing in the world he would want to do is make it worse, and he didn't know the extent of her injuries.

"Liv," Abby said. "The paramedics are on the way" she told her gently. "You're going to be fine. You're going to be just fine." She told her, unsure if Olivia could hear her.

"That's right, Livvy. Everything is going to be okay." Fitz spoke up, unable to fight to waves of terror he felt at the idea of losing her. He was grateful Karen had already left the gala, and wasn't there to witness the fall. The little girl would have been beside herself, and Fitz was glad that at that moment, she was with her grandparents, loved and being well taken care of, leaving him able to focus all of his attention on Olivia.

Within minutes, he looked up to see the paramedics approaching with a stretcher and a black bag full of medical equipment. Fitz moved back slightly, but still held onto her ring and pinkie finger. He wasn't willing to move any further back as he fought back tears. He would have traded places with her in a moment if he could have.

The paramedics worked gently, yet quickly with Olivia and soon had her strapped onto a stretcher and loaded her in the back of the waiting ambulance. Cyrus was weeping openly now as he watched, and he was unembarassed to admit this time that his tears were not the result of his allergies. He loved Olivia like she was his own daughter.

"Two people can ride with her, that's all." The paramedic said quickly, and Fitzgerald jumped in beside her, still clutching to her hand and speaking softly to her the whole time, never taking his eyes off her.

"Do whatever the hell you need to do," Fitz told the paramedic. "I don't care what it costs. Just make sure she's okay." He continued on.

"We're going to take good care of her, sir," the paramedic assured him gently. He had seen countless accidents in his career and it never got easier. But this woman was lucky, he thought. She certainly had a lot of people that loved her, he thought to himself as Abby scooted in to the small space beside Fitz to touch Olivia's arm, as Cyrus told her quickly that he'd follow along in his own car behind them.

Olivia's eyes fluttered for a moment before she opened them, much to the relief of everyone in the small confines of the ambulance with her.

"Fitz?" she said confused.

"That's right, Livvy. I'm right here. Abby's here too." He told her. "Can you talk to us, sweetheart?" he asked, as the paramedic worked, checking her vitals and shining a flashlight in her eyes, the brightness of the flashlight causing Olivia to turn her face in the direction of Fitz and Abby.

"My head hurts," she told them.

"Does anything else hurt, ma'am?" The paramedic asked her.

"My ankle a little bit, but mostly my head." Olivia told him.

"It's going to be okay, ma'am. Your friends are here with you and we're going to get you to the hospital to have you checked out." He assured her. "You just sit tight. I'm going to get you some medicine to see if we can get you some pain relief, okay? Does that sound okay with you?" He asked. He wanted to reassure her and explain what he was doing, but he also wanted to keep her talking to see if she was coherent, which fortunately, she seemed to be.

"That sounds good," Olivia told him.

He started her iv and less than a minute later, Liv seemed to already be feeling the effects of it. She seemed woosy and she began slurring her words. The paramedic didn't seem concerned. It appeared to just be the result of the pain medicine.

A huge smile suddenly spead across Olivia's face, and they smiled back at her.

"How you doing, ma'am?" The paramedic asked her.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better!" she told him, as they laughed.

"That's good, Livvy." Fitz told her, breathing a sigh of relief and suddenly feeling like a one ton weight had been lifted off him.

"Hi, Fitz!" she exclaimed, despite the fact that she was talking to him and Abby both just moments ago.

"Hi, baby." He told her sweetly, watching her closely.

"Hi, Abby!" she then greeted her friend again briefly, before turning her attention back to Fitz.

"Hey, Liv." Abby replied cheerfully.

"Fitz, God you look so damn hot in that tux."

"Thank you, Livvy." He smiled at her warmly, while now touching her cheek, as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"You're such a good man, Fitz. I'm so, so sorry for how I treated you." She said, now crying. The pain medicine was making her emotional. "I was so mean to you, and I hurt you."

"It's okay, Livvy." He assured her gently. "You were scared. We'll sort everything out later, but I want you to lay back and relax for me right now, okay?" He suggested. "We'll be at the hospital soon." He told her.

"No." She said firmly. "I want you to fuck me, Fitz. Right now." She blurted out, suddenly getting everyone's attention.

_Yep, that pain medicine is in full swing now. _The paramedic thought to himself as he suppressed a 'd heard it all in his line of work.

"Liv-vvvy!" Fitz was shocked at her words.

Abby thought she was going to have to pick her own jaw up off the floor as she struggled not to laugh at her friend, and she noticed Fitz was blushing.

"Right now, Fitz." She repeated. "Take your pants off and come here. Right now."

"Well we're not going to do that right now." He told her, trying to shush her, the pain medicine clearly making her woosy. "Why don't you just lay back and relax right now, sweetheart, okay? We'll be at the hospital soon. Can you do that for me, Livvy?" He continued, now thoroughly embarassed as Abby and the paramedic were both right there.

"You want to relax with me?" Olivia asked, first raising her eyebrow seductively at him, and then laughing hysterically, apparently cracking herself up at her own joke. The medication was making her emotions bounce all over the place.

"Olivia, -" Abby started to say, trying to quiet her friend, and help Fitz out, who was now blushing as he was both embarassed at her words in front of Abby and the paramedic, but also so relieved that she was awake and talking, even if she were at the present moment saying very dirty things to him.

Abby was quickly interrupted as they pulled up to the ambulance bay, and they wheeled Olivia inside.

"Thank you for all your help," Fitz said extending his hand to the friendly paramedic. "Sorry if that was a little awkward," Fitz said sheepishly.

"You're welcome." He said. "And hey, don't worry about it, man! Trust me, I've heard worse!" He laughed and assured him. "In my line of work, I've seen it all, bro. And most of it doesn't have half the love I saw between you two in that ambulance. You hang on to that, man!"

The paramedic said as he turned Olivia over to the hospital staff, and Fitz thought about what the kind man had said before he turned his attention back to Olivia who was holding Abby's hand as the nurses were taking care of her.

They wheeled Olivia for an x-ray of her ankle and an CT scan of her head, and the doctor came in a short time later.

"Well, Ms. Pope." He said. "You're very lucky. It would appear that you only have a slight concussion which I think should go away in about 48 hours or so, and fortunately, no broken bones. I do think you have a slight sprain in your ankle, but that should take care of itself, too."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief, as she smiled at Olivia.

"We're going to get you set up with a removeable ankle brace that I'd like you to wear for the next 24 hours or so, then after that you can just wear it if you feel you need it. But I'd like you to stay off that foot for the next 24 hours. And because of that concussion, I'd like you to have someone stay with you for the next couple of days or so. Just as a precaution," he told her.

"Liv, I can-"Abby started, instantly closing her mouth just as quickly as she opened it.

"I'll-" Fitz said, at the same time.

Abby knew enough to know exactly who her friend would prefer to stay with her, and she was happy for her.

"I'll, uh..." Abby stammered, as they thanked the doctor and he exited the room. "I'll go update Cyrus." she explained.

Abby left the room, leaving them alone.

"I can stay with you." he said simply.

"You don't mind," she asked quietly, grinning at him, as he moved closer to you, and she gently rubbed the skin between his index finger and thumb with her thumb as he took her hand in his.

"Mind?" He asked, as he kissed her hand. "There's nothing I'd love more." He told her. "There is one thing I'm going to need first, though." He said.

"Well," he said playfully, moving his head in closer to hers and pressing his forehead against hers. "Do you realize it's been several weeks since I've kissed you?" he asked.

"Oh, trust me." She assured him, "I'm very well aware of that." She giggled just seconds before he pressed his lips against hers softly, sucking her bottom lip between his two, and then moved to deepen the kiss with a sense of urgency. They were both forgetting everyone and everything around them, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, the doctor reappeared around the corner, making them both jump as they heard him enter the room.

"Ms. Pope, one more thing." He said as he entered the room, before he suddenly realized he was interrupting their kissing. "Oh, excuse me!" The older man roared with laughter. "One more thing and I'll be on my way," he assured them. "I usually just ask the children I see this question, but I've found the adults sometimes appreciate the option. Any particular color you'd like that ankle brace?" He asked Olivia.

Olivia thought for a minute, before answering him almost immediately.

"Purple," she told him, throwing a grin in Fitz's direction.

"Purple?" he asked.

"Purple," she repeated confidently, nodding her head.

"Then purple it is," he assured her as he exited the room again.

She turned to Fitz and they both laughed for a minute, but the laughter turned into kisses as he took her in his arms again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, you two." Abby said in a faux sarcastic tone as she was now the second person to come into the room to interrupt them kissing. "Am I going to have to pour a bucket of cold water on one or both of you?" She teased them.

"Nope." Fitz replied, planting one final kiss on top of Olivia's head. "But I will leave this beautiful lady with you for a few minutes while I make a few calls if you don't mind." He didn't see the point in pretending in front of Abby as to the nature of his relationship with Olivia. She was Olivia's best friend, and had clearly seen enough, and had certainly heard enough via the ambulance ride, compliments of Olivia. He smiled at the memory of it to himself.

"Yeah, I guess I'll watch her," Abby said, smiling at both of them.

Fitz wanted to call and check on both kids, and also needed to have his hotel send his luggage to Olivia's apartment.

"Oh my God, Olivia." Abby burst into laughter the second Fitz was out of the room, and the door was safely shut behind him.

"What?" Olivia asked, puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"Olivia, in my entire life, I don't think I've ever seen anything as funny as you high on pain medication." She continued to roar with laughter.

"What?" Olivia pressed further, hoping she hadn't done anything to embarass herself. "What did I do?" She didn't remember it at all.

"Well let's see. I believe your exact words went somehow along the lines of 'Fitz, you're so damn hot in your tux,' but I believe the funniest was 'Take your pants off, I want you to fuck me now!' " Abby bellowed out, laughing so hard now of the memory of the ambulance ride that she was crying.

"Oh, my God!" Olivia was horrified. "I did?"

"You sure did! I thought you were going to mount him right there in the ambulance!" Abby continued.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Abby?

A little bit, yes." Abby laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Liv." She said. She had joked with her about it, but she didn't want to make her feel too bad. "That man cares about you. He cares about you, a lot. I've never seen anyone look so terrified as he was when you took that fall. I don't think a heard of wild horses could have got him away from you. He stayed with you every minute." She told her. "He's a good man."

"Yes, he is." She said, as Fitz came back in the room, noticing both women quit talking when he entered.

"Are you two having a girl talk?" He smirked in their direction.

"We were." Liv nodded and agreed as she smiled at him. "But we're not anymore. Come over here." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, well I see my work here in done." Abby said, standing up. "Liv, I'm sure you will not be needing me this weekend, but if you do, just give me a call." She said, quickly bending to hug her friend. Fitz gave her a quick hug as well, thanking her for everything she had done to help take care of Olivia.

xxxxxxxx

Fitz had realized he did not have a car at the hospital, and had arranged for a towncar to pick them up at the hospital and take them to Olivia's apartment.

"Fitz, we may have a problem." She told him, as they pulled up the awning outside her building.

"What? What's that?"

"Well, unless there's a wheelchair in the trunk of the car, I don't know how I'm going to get in. I can't put much weight on my foot yet."

"That's easily remedied." He assured her, as he kissed her softly, then scooped her up and carried her effortlessly onto the elevator, up to the apartment.

Fitz had just deposited her on the couch and propped her foot up with a stack of pillows when there was a knock at the door. The driver had been kind enough to bring all their belongings up, leaving Fitz to only worry about getting Liv in, and Fitz thanked him and tipped him generously.

They were finally settled inside, when Fitz finally turned to her. He was cuddled up against her on the couch, and had been nipping gently and nuzzling her neck.

"You know what?" He said, as she rubbed her hand along his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"What's that?"

"I'm tired." He laughed. By the time they returned from the hospital, it was about 5:00 a.m. on Saturday morning, and he was starting to feel it.

"Tired?" She was was suprised at what he said.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"Well, I guess so." She realized that he did have a point. She was tired, but she had been missing him so much. And the idea of doing much more in bed with him than just sleeping certainly appealed to her.

But it had been a long past 24 hours and they both were exhausted. And there were a few other things that were on his mind as well.

"There's something else, Livvy." He said.

"What's that?"

"I don't think we should have sex this weekend." He told her, and she looked at him before bursting out laughing, thinking surely he was joking.

"You are tired, aren't you baby?" She asked him. "I think you're delerious."

"No, I'm serious, Livvy." He couldn't help but laugh at her. "You have a concussion, sweetheart, and I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you-"

"Fitz, I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't." He told her. "But I would. And you're hurt, and things are still new and I don't want our relationship to just be sexual. I want us to be more than that, Livvy. I want to talk to you-for hours. I want to hear you laugh, and see you smile, and just be perfectly content holding you in my arms. I want this," he started, before changing his words, "I want US" he told her, "to be about more than just sex."

He had a point, and she was touched by his words.

"You realize how difficult that is going to be though, don't you?" She asked him.

"Oh God, trust me I do," he said, as he playfully growled in her ear and kissed her. "And I think 'hard' would be a more appropriate word." he laughed, gesturing to his pants, as they both laughed and then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"So where are you planning on sleeping, Your Honor?" She asked him playfully.

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

"With me. You had better be sleeping with me," she teased him, as she hit him in the arm with a throw pillow.

xxxxxxxx

A few hours later, she woke up and when she stretched her arm out, she was suprised when it collided with the cool feel of the sheet, not his warm body. She sat up and the aroma of bacon cooking let her know he hadn't gone far. She hobbled as best she could to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and applied moisturizer. She had only made it back in bed a few minutes later, when he emerged carrying a tray of pancakes and bacon, orange juice, and coffee.

"Well, good morning. Or is it afternoon?" She greeted him, as he lay the tray down at the foot of the bed, and leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

"I have no idea. I don't care."

"Fitz you didn't have to do all this." She told him, gesturing towards the tray of food.

"Well, I was hungry." He told her. "Oh, did you want some?" He teased her, faking a look of suprise, causing her to playfully hit his arm resulting in a pillow fight that quickly turned passionate as he started to tickle her.

He rolled on top of her, careful to avoid hitting her ankle, and the laughter was soon forgotten as they kissed passionately, and he began to snake his tongue in her mouth.

"Fitz."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Remember your no sex rule for the weekend?" She laughed, as she felt him growing against her leg.

He let a low growl in her neck at her words.

"Oh, yes, don't listen to me. I'm a damn idiot." He told her, as he reached to grope her ass.

"No, you're not." She laughed. "Come on. You had a point. We need to stop." She reminded him.

He reluctantly rolled off of her, and a few minutes later they were perched together in bed eating the breakfast he had made.

"Have you checked on your kids?" She asked him.

"I did." He nodded. "They're both fine." He assured her.

He hesitated, before continuing.

"Liv."

"Hmmm?" She said with a fork full of pancakes in her mouth.

"It's Mellie's parents, not mine. She's with Mellie's parents, this weekend."

"Who?" It took her a minute to figure out what he was talking about. She swallowed her bite and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Oh, Karen is?" She asked with suprise. She hadn't really thought much about it, but she had just assumed she was with Fitz's parents.

"Yes." He nodded. "I don't understand it, Liv. I have tried for years to wrap my head around it and I can't figure it out. They are the nicest people. They're good people, Liv, and I just don't understand how such decent people could have such a cruel, heartless daughter."

"She's Richard Donaldson's daughter, isn't she?" Liv asked.

"Yes." He nodded his head. "How did you know?"

"I don't know him personally." She told him. "He was one of my professors in law school," she explained. "I had him for Con Law and Judicial Procedure."

"He is a damn fine attorney." Fitz agreed. "And they certainly love Jerry and Karen. I think they know," he started, "No, I know they know how Mellie is. How could they not? But I guess no one wants to think that their daughter can turn into such a cold hearted, bitter person. But I'd never deny my kids from being able to see them because of Mellie. That would hurt them, and it would hurt Jerry and Karen more." And he knew his kids didn't deserve that. They had already been denied a loving mother. He wasn't going to take away grandparents that adored them as well.

"Fitz, I don't know if we can make this work." Shee hesitated, before telling him. "I want to. I haven't felt this way about anyone since-" before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Since what, Livvy?" He asked. "It's okay." He told her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I wasn't lying when I told you I had never been married before. I haven't been." She said. "But I lived with someone, Edison Davis-"

"The Senator?" He asked.

"Yes." She noddded. "We lived together in DC for awhile when I just graduated law school and we had talked about getting married. I know now that I didn't love him, but he made me feel safe, and I thought that was enough, so I agreed to marry him and we got engaged." She paused briefly before continuing. "I got pregnant," she choked up, unable to hold back tears at the memories she was forcing up to the surface.

"Livvy," he said softly.

"I'm okay," she assured him. "I woke up one morning, and all I can remember was a horrible pain in my belly and blood everywhere. I remember being in and out of consciousness." She paused again trying to maintain her compusure. "I lost my baby." She said softly. "It implanted in my left tube, not in my uterus and the pain I felt that morning, and the blood loss was from the tube rupturing." She explained as she let the tears now flow freely from her eyes.

"Oh, Livvy, I'm so sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"My doctor said I wasn't far enough along to know the sex of the baby yet, but it was a boy." She told him, nodding her head. "I know it was a boy. Edison couldn't handle it. He cheated on me and left me. He said it was my fault, that I must have done something to cause the miscarriage, that I don't care about that." She assured him. "I never really loved him anyway. But the chances of me ever getting pregnant again are slim to none. And no one deserves that." She told him. "You don't deserve that."

"Come here, sweetheart." He said as he pulled her in close to him. He wanted to take away the pain from her. He wanted to take away both their pain that life had caused them, and wrap himself up in her and never come up for air. "Livvy, that's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything differently."

"Everything is going to be okay," he shushed her. "Everything is going to be just fine."

She quieted down in his arms after awhile, and they lay there, each lost in their own thoughts. He suddenly smiled and lightly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I really want to know."

"Your bright purple ankle splint," he said, causing them to both laugh.

"It is a little bit of an eyesore, isn't it?" She asked.

"I think it's cute." He told her before kissing her lightly on the lips. "And I think you're cute." He kissed her again.

"And you know what else?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I think it's going to be okay, Livvy." He said. "And I don't know how. But I am positive that everything is going to be okay. We're going to make everything okay."


	16. Chapter 16

By the next day, Olivia was feeling much better and she didn't want to think about the fact that he was leaving later that night. She tried to force the thoughts from her head, but they always kept rising back to the surface of her mind, a constant reminder that their time together was rare. They were snuggled on the couch watching a movie, when Fitz glanced at her and saw that she was not paying any attention to the movie and her mind was clearly somewhere else.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Nothing." She told him. "I'm just sad that you have to leave tonight." She sighed, as he rubbed her forearm. He was stretched out on her sofa, and she was laying with her back against his chest, loving the way his arms felt wrapped around her.

"I know. But I'm going to see you soon, right? Aren't you coming to DC next week for that meeting with your client?" He asked her. She had told him all about her plans for her satellite office in DC, and he was thrilled with the idea. "And we'll talk on the phone everyday, okay?" He knew it wasn't much, but he wanted to offer her some comfort. It tore at his heart to know he couldn't be with her all the time.

"Yes." She said, putting a smile across her face. "Am I going to see you?" She asked playfully, as she raised one eyebrow at him, and he rested his hand on her hip.

"Well, I'll see if I can pencil you in," he teased her, before bending his head to kiss her passionately.

xxxxxxxxx

Despite Liv's protests, he went out late that afternoon to pick her up a few things from the grocery store. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to make it to the office the next day yet, and he would need to get Karen home. Abby had said she could come stay with her if Olivia needed her to, but despite Olivia's protests, Fitz disagreed that she could survive on popcorn and wine alone. He had made sure she had everything she would need close by while he ran out, assuring her that he would be back in an hour or so. He had just left the lobby of Olivia's apartment, when his phone rang.

"Fitzgerald," the man's voice boomed as it came on the line.

"Yes?" Fitz said, suprised at who was calling. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. Fine, fine." He assured him. "But listen, I know it's last minute, but I was wondering if you could meet me in a few minutes? Perhaps my office, in say...fifteen minutes?"

"Um, yes...that should be fine." Fitz hesitated briefly, but then agreeing on the meeting. He wanted to pick up a few things for Liv and he didn't want to leave her any longer than he had to. It was going to be hard enough tearing himself away from her later that night, he didn't want to spend any more time away from her than necessary. "I'll be right there."

xxxxxxxxx

The older gentleman was waiting for him when Fitz arrived ten minutes later.

"Richard, how are you?" Fitz greeted him. "Are you sure everything is okay with Karen?"

"Oh yes," he assured him. "She and Hannah were baking cookies when I left." He chucked. "Fitzgerald, you've given me two beautiful grandchildren."

"Thank you, sir. I'd say I have to agree." Fitz said, suddenly feeling awkward and not exactly sure what this meeting was about.

"Um, how's your friend?" He hesitated only briefly.

"My friend?" Fitz asked.

"The woman you're staying with this weekend? Ms. Pope?" He watched as Fitz's momentarily brushed, and he decided not to make the conversation any more awkward than it already had to be for his son-in-law.

"Richard, how did you-"

"How did I know?" He finished his sentence for him. "You forget I have my spies all over this town, Fitzgerald." He said with a tone of amusement in his voice. "But I have to say, Karen got me to thinking. She was telling Hannah and me all about the wonderful time she had at the gala the with you and her new friends. She mentioned Olivia's name and well...I managed to put a few pieces together on my own. "Ms. Pope was one of my students when she was in law school. I don't know if you know that or not, but she was always a pleasant girl in those days. And very smart," he continued.

"Richard, I don't want you to think th-"

"Relax, Fitzgerald. Relax." The older man told him. "Hannah knows I'm here, but I'm sure you can understand that we wanted to keep this conversation out of earshot of Karen. Plus, I wanted to be able to talk to you man to man about this." He paused only briefly before continuing. "Fitzgerald, as I was saying, you have given me two wonderful grandchildren. They're good kids and I wish I could say that some of that was due to Mellie, but it pains me a great deal to say that I know it's not." His eyes met Fitz's, and he continued. "I love my daughter, but I'm deeply disappointed by her, Fitzgerald, and I don't know all the details of the situation, but I do know enough to know that you have had two be both parents to Gerry and Karen, and let me say that you've done a damn fine job of it."

Fitz fought back a lump he felt in his throat at hearing the high praise from Richard.

"It's not easy having this conversation with you, Fitzgerald or to admit this, but it saddens me to say that I'm embarassed and ashamed by my daughter's behavior, and my grandchildren deserve better than her. I don't know exactly how serious you are about Olivia Pope-"

"Sir, I've never before-"

The old man put his hand up, "Fitzgerald you don't owe me any explanation. To be frank, I don't know how you have put up with Mellie's behavior as long as you have and honestly, your relationship with Olivia Pope is beside the point at the moment. I said I won't keep you long, and I won't. But I'd like you to know that whatever you decide to do that is best for my grandchildren, and for you, Hannah and I will fully support. We love Mellie, but we also love our grandchildren, and we want what's best for them. And as I said, Mellie isn't it. She's never been a mother to them." He said, as he fought back tears of his own.

"I just want you to know that you have our full support, Fitzgerald, for whatever you need, when you think the time is right. And not to worry about Mellie. Whatever hold she has over you, I will deal with her. You have our full blessing, and you do what is best for you and your children. And you leave Mellie to me." He said as he extended his hand to Fitz. "But I would like to ask if you wouldn't mind to just keep this conversation between the two of us for a few days."

"Of course, I will. Richard, I don't know what to say." Fitz said.

"You don't have to say anything, Fitzgerald." He told him.

"I'd like you to know that no matter what my relationship is with Mellie," Fitz assured him, "You and Hannah will always be their grandparents, and you will always have an important place in their lives."

"Thank you. That means a lot." He was grateful for Fitz's words, and he knew that he meant them. "I do have a favor to ask you Fitzgerald, if you wouldn't mind."

"Name it."

"I don't know if you are needing to get back to DC, but we'd love to have Karen another day if that would be okay with you. Hannah was wanting to take her shopping. I'm sure they can do plenty of damage with my credit card," he chuckled.

"I think that would be just fine." Fitz nodded, happy at the prospect of spending one more day with Olivia.

Fitz was shocked when he left Richard's office, but he was also thankful for his in-laws support. He still needed to get his ducks in a row before he dealt with Mellie, but he knew now that he wasn't alone. He had the backing of his in-laws, and he had Olivia. And most importantly, he knew that he could have Olivia and his children all in his life. He didn't want to mention his conversation with Richard to her just yet. He would, but he needed some time to absorb everything the older man had said first, and Richard has asked him not to for a few days, and Fitz had given him his word. Right now, he just wanted to be with her. He wanted to spend the rest of the Sunday and all day Monday with her.

He now had a plan, and he felt in some way, a fresh start and he wanted to celebrate with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was waiting for him when he arrived back at her apartment a short time later, carrying two bags of groceries, a bottle of wine, and the most gigantic bouquet of roses he could find.

"What are you doing on that foot, Livvy?" He asked, when he saw her walking across the apartment.

"I'm feeling much better," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "What all did you buy?"

"That's a suprise," he told her. "But these," he said, presenting her with the enormous bouquet of roses, "are for you."

"Fitz," she said softly. "They're beautiful. What did I do to deserve these?" She asked.

"Hmmmmm..." he teased her. "We'll think of something."

She playfully hit his arm, as he put the groceries down and scooped her up in his arms, depositing her on the couch and kissing her.

"God, Livvie, I'm dying to make love to you," he told her, as he felt himself growing hard as he kissed her, and he ran his hands up her shirt and over her bra.

"Fitz," she breathed heavily, feeling his erection pressing against her. "You have a plane to catch pretty soon, and what about your no sex rule for the weekend?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, about that." He told her, as he started to rub her mound through her pants, further exciting her more. "Think you can put up with me for one more day?"

"What?" She exclaimed. "You can stay another day?"

"If you want me." He grinned at her.

"I definitely want you," she growled in his ear. "And you doing that," she nodded towards his hand as he attempted to rub her clit through her clothes, "is making me want you in all kinds of ways." He continued to kiss her passionately for a few minutes before hesitantly pulling away, thinking if they didn't stop now, he would need a very cold shower. He wanted to savor the evening with her and make it last.

"Don't you want to know what I bought at the grocery?" He asked, sitting up and attempting to to distract her from their foreplay.

"No." She laughed, as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I'm serious, Livvy."

"Okay, what?" She playfully signed.

"Well, I am cooking you a romantic dinner, and I'm going to wine and dine you." He said before picking up her hand to kiss it. "And then do you want to know what's going to happen?" he said, now picking up the other hand to kiss it.

"What's that?"

"Then, it will be midnight."

"Okay." She said confused.

"Then the weekend will be over." He prompted, laughing at the look of confusion that she still had on her face. "And we agreed that-"

"That we weren't going to make love all weekend," she suddenly understood, as she raised an eyebrow to him.

"Which means that I want us to be naked, in bed, making love all night, Livvie."

"I think I like the way you think, Your Honor," she said as he pulled her into his lap and she returned his kisses with all the pent up passion they had for each other.

"And anticipation," he said, gently biting her ear, "can be so very sweet."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for no update for a few days. I've been out of town, but am back and hope you enjoy this next chapter! You all asked for smut, so I tried my best! As always, thank you for reading and thank you for all the reviews and opinions you leave for me! I appreciate it very much! **

"That was wonderful. I don't think I can eat another bite," Olivia said as they loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. Fitz had cooked her a dinner of shrimp scampi, fresh crab cakes, baby potatoes, and green beans.

"I can," Fitz said huskily, as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. His mouth moved to nibble at her neck and he breathed in the intoxicating scent of her perfume. "You smell so damn good, Livvy." He said.

"God, Fitz." Olivia mumbled against his shirt, as she revelled in the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. There was no where else in the world that felt as good to her as right there.

Without warning, he picked her up and deposited her on the counter top behind her. He lowered his hands to grope her ass, and she parted her knees to allow him to step between her legs. He kissed her, softly at first, then slipping his tongue in her mouth to deepen their kiss. He felt hs pants suddenly become uncomfortably tight as she played with his light brown curls.

"Do you feel that, sweet baby?" He said, as he took her hand in his and moved it to rub his erection through his pants. "Do you feel what you do to me?" He looked her in the eyes as she noticed his pupils start to darken as they both breathed heavily. "Tell me, baby. Tell me you feel it."

"I feel it, Fitz." She told him, as her nipples hardened as he kissed the skin between her breasts.

"What do you feel, baby?" He pressed further.

"I feel how hard I get you," Olivia told him as she felt his hand make its way up her legs, and she smiled as she knew exactly what he was searching for. She smiled as she felt his hand play with the edge of her panties, before he suddenly and without warning, thrust his finger into her wet center.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

"I thought you wanted to wait until midnight," she laughed sexily, only to encourage him further.

"Fuck it," he said as he continued moving his finger inside her. "It's midnight somewhere." He'd waited all weekend. They both had. But the time they had together was rare, and precious. And they needed each other. Now.

"How about you fuck me instead?" She remarked with pure lust in her voice, as she started to ride her hips against his hand.

He reluctantly withdrew his finger, causing her to whimper, until he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her towards the bedroom. She snaked her tongue in his mouth, and their tongues dueled together and by the time they reached the the bedroom, he thought he would burst if wasn't inside her soon.

He sat her down on the floor and immediately turned her around so that her back was to him. His hands immediately went to lower the zipper of the short black dress she was wearing, and he peeled it off of her so that it gathered in a puddle around her feet.

"You did that on purpose," he told her, as he admired her in just her bra and panties. "You wore that dress just for me tonight, didn't you, Livvy?"

"It's always just for you, baby." She told him, as she reached behind her to unfasten her black bra. His eyes immediately went to her breasts, and he pulled her close to lick one brown bud while his fingers pleasured the other one.

"Mmmmm," Olivia sighed, before pushing him back and pushing him gently down on the bed.

"Take off your panties and come here." He told her huskily, and he watched with interest as she did what he asked, hooking a hand in each side of her panties and sliding them down her hips to reveal her pussy to him that was now swollen with desire for him and begging for his touch. She had to qualms about being completly naked in front of him with his eyes taking in every inch of her and moved onto the bed towards him. She laid down on the bed next to him, and he kissed her softly.

"Spread your legs," he told her and rubbed circles against her clit.

"No," she said as she moved on top of him to straddle him. "Not yet." She unbuttoned his his shirt before moving to unfasten his belt and unzip his pants. He raised his hips so she could slide his pants and boxers off of him, freeing him of his painfully hard erection.

"Ride my face," he told her, and she moved to straddle his face with no further encouragement needed. She inched her pussy over his mouth and gasped when she felt him work his magic with his tongue against her clit. She rode him for a few minutes before stopping suddenly, and moving off of him momentarily to turn the opposite direction. She wanted to please him too.

"Come here, baby," she said to him, and bent to take his cock in her mouth while he ate her out. Fitz groaned when he felt himself fully sheathed in her hot mouth and moaned when she bobbed her head up and down. Sweat was now pouring off both of them and their breathing was heavy.

Without warning, Fitz licked her clit, then suddenly sucked it hard in his mouth and biting down gently, causing Liv to sit straight up on him, momentarily stop sucking his dick, as she screamed out, "Oh, fuck!" as her orgasm hit her hard and she collapsed on top of him.

As her breathing returned to normal, she turned her body to lay next to him.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I think I just came in your mouth."

"I think you did," he chuckled. "But do I look like I'm complaining?" She looked down to see him softly stroking himself.

"I still need you to fuck me," she told him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Then like I told you," he said huskily in her ear, as he moved himself between her legs, "Spread. Your. Legs." He grabbed both ankles, and pulled her legs apart. He spread the lips of her center open and fingered her. "You're so fucking wet, baby." He remarked.

"Fitz," she told him. "I need more than just your finger."

"Really?" He asked, as he dug his finger inside of her.

"Mmmmmhmmmm."

He pulled his finger out and guided his dick to her opening. He immediately pushed in all the way and they both moaned at their union. He stayed still inside her for what seemed like forever, without moving.

"Fitz, don't tease me." She groaned, moving her hips to get him to move. "I don't want us to play games." She told him. "I want you to fuck me."

He needed no further encouragement as he pulled back, before slamming back into her repeadly, so hard at times she thought he would push her through the mattress.

"Is this what you wanted, sweet baby?" He said as he pumped in and out of her. "Is this what you needed?" Did you need this dick?"

"God, yes, Fitz. I need it." She moaned as she dug her nails in his ass, encouraging him to thrust harder, as she came underneath him.

"Shit, Livvy, I'm not far, baby." He told her through clenched teeth. "I'm going to come soon." He warned her.

"Come inside me," she told him, and with that, he felt himself twitch as he emptied his load inside her.

He stayed buried inside her as he felt himself soften, and he grinned down at her. He reluctantly pulled out of her and laid down beside her on the bed, suddenly laughing softly.

"Just what do you think is so funny?" She teased him.

"I was just thinking," he told her. "This is going to be a long night."


	18. Chapter 18

"I wish I didn't have to go," Fitz said softly.

"Me, too." Olivia replied, trying with all her might to hold back the tears that she knew where stinging the back of her eyes. She didn't want to seem clingy, or needy. "But I'll see you next weekend. Right?"

"Mmhmmm." Fitz was trying to pay attention to what she was saying, but he was at the moment more focused on kissing and nipping gently at her collarbone. He was about to move further south, as his fingers explored the soft fabric of her shirt and moved to the top button, when she laughed and pushed him away gently.

"Fitz, before you start taking my clothes off with your teeth." She reluctantly pulled away and laughed. "We've made love on I believe every surface of my apartment. Let's see-the shower, the living room floor, the table, the bed, the shower again, the-"

"Oh, yeah," he growled, pulling her back into him. "Let's go back to the shower. That was my favorite!" Her rehashing their love making was only exciting him further as she felt him harden against her leg.

"No, no, no," she giggled, squirming to get out of his arms, but admittedly, not putting up much of a fight when he tried to keep her there. She was going to miss him more than she wanted to admit. "You have to go get Karen now. You'll miss your flight otherwise."

"I know." He said reluctantly. "Down boy!" He said loudly, looking towards his pants, causing Olivia to raise her eyebrow at him. She wished she could have taken them to the airport, she wished she could have said goodbye to Karen, but she knew she couldn't. That would be too obvious and the reality of the situation was always there-a constant reminder that in reality he wasn't hers. He had a wife and a family and a life that would prevent them from being together all the time, a life that was less than what they wanted-at least for the time being. And she didn't want to confuse Karen about her relationship with Fitz. He was, after all, still married to the child's mother.

"Okay, let's think positively." She tried hard to put a positive spin on the situation and put a brave face on, at least while he was still there. "I'll see you next weekend," she started.

"I get in Friday night," He said, hoping that if he reminded himself of that out loud, maybe the sting of leaving her now would be a little less.

"My flight lands at 6:00 p.m." he continued, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb and appearing to think. He had planned on thinking of telling Mellie that he had to go out of town to a judge's conference. This wasn't what they wanted. He wanted more with her than stolen weekends together. He wanted to see her every morning, and have dinner with her every night. He wanted her by his side when he had to go to political functions. He wanted to see her smile at him over the newspaper every single morning and see her laughing with his kids. But for now, they had to do what they had to do. "Which means, we can be back here naked by 6:05." He said quite confidently.

"Well we'll see about that." She said, amused at his calculations.

"Okay, and I'll call you later tonight when I land." He said softly.

"Okay."

The Next Morning -

Fitz was making his way down to breakfast, when he heard Karen's chattering with Mellie. He went in the kitchen to see Karen slurping milk out of her cereal bowl, Gerry eating while concentrating on a video game, and Mellie roaming around the kitchen, seemingly distracted to what Karen was saying to her.

"And Daddy and I went to Olivia's office, and at the party there was a chocolate fountain, and punch!" she exclaimed.

"Who's Olivia?" Mellie looked at Fitz suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at him.

"The woman who organized the fundraiser," he said casually. His children were present and he wasn't going to engage her.

Something about the expression on Fitz's face peaked her interest as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Karen, how many times do I have to ask you not to slurp your milk out of your cereal bowl?" Mellie said impatiently.

"Why don't you use your spoon, okay sweetheart?" Fitz chimed in.

He didn't like to argue in front of the children, but Mellie was testing him this morning.

"Glad to see you're in such a fine mood this beautiful morning, Mellie." Fitz said sarcastically before turning to the kids.

"Okay, munchkins! Run upstairs and brush your teeth and I'll drop you off at school on my way to work," Fitz told them cheerfully.

This got both kids motivated. They loved when Fitz drove them to school and he enjoyed spending that time in the mornings with both of them.

"I'm sure you wish Karen hadn't opened her mouth about...what's her name again? Oh, Olivia!" Mellie pretended to jog her memory. "Some bimbo you're screwing?" She popped off matter-of-factly.

"Well now wouldn't that be the pot calling the kettle black, Mel." He said quietly, mustering all the patience and excuding a sense of calmness he certainly did not feel. But he wanted Mellie far, far away from Olivia, and engaging her in this discussion would only raise her suspicions more, not to mention the fact that his kids were nearby and he certainly did not want a fight with her now where they might hear. "She's the woman who organized the fundraiser, that's all." He repeated."But let me make one thing clear to you right now, Mellie." He said in an eerily calm, collected voice. "Who I screw, or don't screw...what I do...is none of your business and let me warn you right now. Do. Not. Push. Me." He said just before he heard Gerry and Karen bounding down the stairs like a heard of wild elephants.

He had heard her on the phone when he and Karen got in last night. Fitz knew she hadn't been expecting them until much later and he noticed that she quickly ended her phone conversation when they came in. Her frequent spa trips weren't lost on him, either and he had noticed lots of hang up calls and wrong numbers on their home line recently as well. But he had to be smart in how he dealt with her because of his children.

But as he pulled out of the driveway, he made a decision. One he knew had been a long time coming.

- Two Days Later -

"Going to find you a young stud to dance with?" Fitz teased her.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know, Your Honor?" She laughed at him. "I think there's only one stud I enjoy dancing with these days."

"Hmmm...well, it's certainly been a long time since anyone has called me a stud, but-"

"Who said I was talking about you?" She teased him back.

"Cute, Livvy." He couldn't help but smile into the phone.

He was stretched out in his pajama pants in his study. Both kids were asleep, and Mellie was out. He rarely kept up with her comings and goings, and it gave him time to think. She had said she was flying to see her parents, but Fitz doubted that was true. He would soon find out exactly what she was up to. He had hired a PI to tail her the day before. He needed something to use against Mellie, a bargaining tool, something to hit her hard with if he were going to take her down.

"It will be late when I get in, I'm sure." She told him. "But I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You'd better. And I'll see you Friday. Remember, 6:05, Livvy. I want you naked." He said huskily in the phone.

"Bye, Fitz." She laughed softly.

"Bye, Sweet Baby."

Olivia was too damn old for this, she thought to herself. She'd much rather be at home, curled up with a glass of wine, a big bowl of popcorn, and talking to Fitz for much longer on the phone. But Abby had insisted and she was right, she should go. Quinn would have been disappointed if she didn't. Quinn was their old friend from college and was getting married soon. She was in town for the evening and had wanted to meet Olivia and Abby for a girls night out.

"Liv!" Quinn said, throwing her arms around her when she entered the Club. Club O was popular among the trendy, business set in LA and Olivia had been a few times. It was fun and lively, and Olivia instantly spotted Abby grinding against some random hunk of the moment on the dance floor. She couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle as Abby waved at her.

"Quinn, it's great to see you!" She said as they found a table. "You have to tell me everything."

A few minutes later, Olivia was sitting with Quinn, drinking a glass of red wine listening to her wedding plans, when she happened to glance up and spotted the very last person she expected to see.

Olivia blinked her eyes a couple of times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. But sure enough, there she sat in a black leather mini skirt and silver sequin halter top, seeming to not notice anyone but the fat, balding man who was attempting to stick his tongue down her throat as she certainly did not seem to object. Mellie Richardson. Now Mellie Grant.

Olivia attempted to not choke on her wine and keep her composure, when Quinn's phone rang.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. It's Huck. I need to take this." Quinn said apologetically.

"Huh?" Olivia asked, Quinn snapping her out of her trance of seeing Mellie. "Oh, of course you do. You go ahead, Quinn. Abby's dancing. I'll just be right here." Olivia assured her as Quinn stepped outside to take the call.

Thinking quickly, Olivia reached in her bag and pulled out her phone. She quickly snapped a couple of quick pictures before anyone noticed.

Abby returned to the table as Olivia was putting her phone away, and her eyes traveled to where Olivia was staring.

"Olivia, isn't that-"

"Yep."

"And did you-"

"Yep."

"And are you going to -"

"Yep."


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia was sure of what she saw, but she always triple checked everything and she wanted to run by her office to check a few of her files before she talked to Fitz. She needed to think clearly and rationally. Above all, the last thing she wanted to do was anything that would hurt him, and she didn't merely want to use what she had just witnessed with Mellie to lure him away from Mellie and to her. This wasn't about her and she knew it. This was about Fitz and his kids. But she thought she just might have found a way to help him get them away from Mellie.

She sat at the table for a few more minutes before Quinn returned to the table with Abby.

"Do you remember what all we have on the schedule for tomorrow?" Olivia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Not much." She shook her head. "Nothing that can't wait until next week." She raised an eyebrow at Olivia. "You thinking about heading to DC a day earlier than planned?"

"As a matter of fact I am," she smiled mysteriously at Abby. "I think I may catch an early flight in the morning."

"Okay." Abby nodded. "Anything I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Olivia said. "Would you mind keeping an eye on those two for a little while? See where they go?"

They glanced over to see the man openly groping Mellie in full display of anyone looking their direction, while Mellie threw her head back and laughed.

"Ew." Abby replied. "I guess. But I do think I will need some brain bleach to erase the mental images this is conjuring up."

"Thanks, Abby."

Quinn was just getting off the phone when Olivia made her way through the lobby.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I've got to run," Olivia paused to quickly hug her. "Something's come up, but Abby is still at the table."

"That's okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's fine. I've got to go to DC in the morning, and I've still got a few things I've got to do at the office before my flight." Olivia assured her.

"Okay, well it was so good to see you." Quinn hugged her warmly before Olivia left.

Olivia didn't tell Fitz she was coming early. He called her at 7:30 the next morning, thinking she was getting ready to head to her office, never dreaming that she was actually coming out a day early to see him. She knew that, at least for the moment, Mellie was in LA, and she wanted to have time to talk to Fitz while she was gone. Also, what she saw, and what she had so far managed to piece together wasn't something she thought she could tell him over the phone, and it certainly wasn't something that she thought could wait another day. Plus, she knew if she were honest with herself, she missed him, and the idea of getting in a day early and suprising him appealed to her.

"I miss you, Livvy." He said as drove down the expressway headed to the courthouse. He had to be on the bench in an hour and had a docket full of cases for the entire morning, and most of the afternoon.

"I miss you, too, sweetheart." She told him.

"Tomorrow, sweet baby." He reminded her. "Tomorrow night, you're all mine."

She didn't want to ruin the suprise and tell him that she would be seeing him in just a few hours.

"I am quite certain," she started to say, "that I will be seeing you very soon." She said, choosing her words wisely, and smiling into the phone.

They talked for a few more minutes, and Fitz told her he had to go. He had a few orders he needed to sign for Lauren, and a few phone messages he needed to return before he headed into court.

"Here's one more message, Sir." Lauren said, extending a small piece of paper to him. "Hal Lambert called you back, and asked that you call him.

"Thanks, Lauren. I'll call him. And I'll have these orders back out to you in a few minutes, too." Fitz told her before closing the door to his private office behind him.

He tossed the files to the side of his desk, and picked up the phone.

"Hal? Thanks for giving me a call back." Fitz said into the phone to the private investigator.

"Judge Grant. Listen, sir. I'll do some more digging around, but I just wanted to give you a heads up so far. I haven't been able to come up with any preliminary information on Mrs. Grant that seems out of the ordinary. I followed her flight to LA, and it looks like she had a quiet dinner with a friend, and was back in her hotel room by 8:30, sir. Nothing seemed questionable."

Fitz started to say something, but he stopped himself. He didn't remember telling Hal that Mellie was going to LA, because he wasn't entirely sure of that himself, but he had a lot on his mind lately and maybe it had slipped his mind. And of course Hal was a private investigator, he could likely track down that information himself.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, Hal."

"Yes, sir. I'll keep in touch." Hal assured him before they ended the call.

Olivia's flight touched down shortly before lunch in DC and she immediately headed to check into her hotel before letting Fitz know she was there. She checked into her room at the Hyatt, a similar one to the one she had when they first slept together, but this one was slightly larger and had a great view of the pool. She hadn't brought much luggage with her-just a small overnight bag that she took with her herself in the cab to the hotel.

She had a quick thought as she stepped back in the hotel lobby to hail a cab to the courthouse. She stopped by the front desk, and approached the desk clerk.

"May I have a second key card to my room, please?" She asked the young woman behind the desk.

"Yes, ma'am." She told Olivia before handing over the key card to her.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, the bellman had hailed her a cab and she was headed towards the Courthouse.

"Federal Courthouse, please." She told the driver as she sat back against the seat.

"Gentleman, I am losing my patience at the lack of-" Fitz started, as he glanced up as he heard the familiar squeak of the door to his courtroom as it was open for the hundredth time that day. That wasn't unusual. It was common for people to come and go during court proceedings. He didn't mind as long as everyone was quiet and respectful while they did so. But he could have been knocked over with a feather when he looked up to see of all people, Olivia...his Livvy... quietly taking a seat on the back row. She quietly took a seat in the last row and watched him. She was extremely careful not to let the tender look she gave him go any further than her eyes. She could talk to him with her eyes, but she couldn't let her smile extend across the rest of her face. That would have given her away.

"Um, the um...the" Fitz stumbled across his words as he was suddenly dumbfounded at the vision sitting in his courtroom. He took his reading glasses off he had perched on the bridge of his nose thinking that surely there was something wrong with the glasses, or his eyes. Or maybe he just missed her so damn much he was starting to lose his mind and was seeing things. But no, he was sure it was her. She was as real as she could be as she sat in the back row of his courtroom, and it took every ounce of self control he had to not adjourn court at that very moment and pull her in his arms.

"Judge Grant?" one of the attorney's attempted to snap him out of his trance, and get his attention.

"What?" Fitz said, looking away from Olivia momentarily before directing his attention back to the attorneys in front of him. But damn, he thought to himself. Olivia was certainly more appealing to look at.

"The objection?" The other attorney now prodded.

"Oh, yes," Fitz said. "Sustained."

Fitz continued listening to their arguments for a few minutes doing his very best to concentrate, and Olivia was able to get the gist of what the case was about as she listened from the back row. Fitz continued casting glances at her whenever he thought he could, being careful not to seem too obvious, when he looked up at one point, seeing her give him a very small smile and a raised one eyebrow seductively at him in an expression that was clearly meant for him and only him. He was thankful at that very moment that he was sitting behind such a large, wooden bench, and with his black robe covering him, because he felt himself instantly harden as he watched her.

Olivia knew from experience in the courtroom that there was no idea how long at all he would be in court, and she certainly couldn't jump in his arms there at the courthouse when he was finished. She didn't want to cause a problem for him or raise any suspicions. But she did have one idea of how she could get a message to him while he was in court.

She still had her badge and her license to practice in Federal court, although she hadn't presented any cases in several years. Federal work was not her cup of tea, although she was certainly more than capable. But she made her way over to Lauren, who was exiting the courtroom back to the office.

"Hello," Olivia said warmly, as she followed Lauren out of the courtroom. "Is this Judge Grant's courtroom?" Olivia asked. She didn't want to appear that she knew Fitz at all, and thought it better to play it safe.

"Yes, ma'am." Lauren assured her.

"Would you mind to give this to him right away?" Olivia asked politely, and quickly showed her ID badge to Lauren. "I think he might need it for the afternoon." Olivia extended a white, sealed envelope to Lauren. She knew that court personnel routinely passed information and messages to the judges while they were on the bench. It wasn't usually a problem.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." Lauren nodded.

Fitz had been carefully eyeing the exchange and watched curiously as Olivia returned to her seat. She had thought about leaving after leaving the envelope with Lauren, but she wanted to make sure his secretary did exactly as she had requested, so she returned to her seat and watched as Lauren took the envelope directly to Fitz. It was for his eyes only.

She watched seemingly uninterested as Lauren stepped just close enough to the bench to give Fitz the envelope and then turned and walked back in the direction in which she came. Fitz waited just a few moments, before carefully opening the envelope just enough to see what was inside. A key card. He instantly knew exactly what that was for, as he quickly pushed the envelope into his pocket. He glanced at her to see the very hint of a smile appear at the corners of her mouth. She was obviously quite pleased with herself and he couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

She then knelt down in her bag and retrieved her phone. Fitz had told her that he always kept his phone on silent, even in court, in case of an emergency with the kids.

She texted him quickly one simple line, "322", her room number, before casting one last look at him, meeting him eye to eye, then retrieving her bag, and quietly exiting the courtroom.

As she was just about to cross the threshold to head back through the hallway, she heard Fitz's voice boom through the room.

"I think we're going to call a recess on this for the day, ladies and gentlemen."

Olivia smiled at herself, but she didn't dare turn back around to look at him, as she exited the courtroom.

Not one hour later, she was in her hotel room, when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled instantly knowing who it was.

She opened the door and he took in the sight in front of him. She hadn't even had time to change out of the pant suit she was wearing, but had removed her suit jacket, and answered the door in her linen suit pants and silk sleeveless blouse.

"Why didn't you use your key?" She asked innocently, before a huge smile swept across her face.

"Come here." He growled, wrapping his arms around her and sliding across the cool silk of her blouse.

He had bolted straight from his office, after only removing his robe and signing a few important paper that he knew, really couldn't wait before telling Lauren that he was leaving for the day.

She groaned as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting his hands glide up and down across the smooth fabric.

She was instantly wet as she felt her center rub against his shirt. She knew she needed to talk to him, but at that moment, the only thing she could think about was the wetness between her legs and the throbbing sensation in her clit as she rubbed herself against his middle, the cold metal of his belt buckle hitting her in just the right spot.

"Fitz, wait, wait" she told him, trying to catch her breath, as he deposited her on the bed.

"What?" He asked, panting.

"Aren't you going to say Hi to me?" She asked teasingly, as he attempted to raise her hips to peel her clothes off of her.

"Hi."

"Fitz, I'm-"

"Livvy, are you hurt?" He was still on top of her, but pulled back slightly to look at her face.

"What? No." She was confused.

"Is anyone that either of us know or love at this very moment hurt, bleeding, or injured in some way?" He asked pointedly.

"God, no." She said. "Not that I know of."

"Then it can wait thirty minutes," he said as he attempted to make room to nudge himself between her legs.

She laughed at him, and her eyes momentarily rolled back in her head as he resumed kissing her and grinding his hips against her.

"But don't you want to know what-"

He was finding it increasingly difficult to stop what he was doing each time she tried talking.

"Olivia, you have spent a good portion of the afternoon sitting in my courtroom making my dick uncomfortably hard each time I looked at you." He told her, causing both of them to laugh as he pushed his erection against her to prove his point. "And to be honest, I'm about to boil over here." He told continued. "So unless you, or someone else one or both of us know and love are hurt, bleeding, or injured in some way, you can expect to get yourself thoroughly fucked for the next 30 minutes, sweet baby." He said.

With that, he caused her to moan as he spread her thighs and licked her center in just the way he knew she loved, causing her to momentarily forget about anything except the sweet sensations he was causing between her legs.

He leaned down to pull his pants and boxers down, as he continued to eat her out and then hovered over top of her in just his shirt, his hard penis sticking straight up. She reached up to stroke him as he hovered over her and she spread her legs wide as she was sure he was about to enter her.

Instead, he leaned down close to her ear, letting his tip hit her clit, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Did you miss me this week, Livvy?" He asked as he lowered himself to her entrance, touching it with his head, but going not going in all the way.

"Of course I did." She said as she rocked her hips against him to get him to go all the way inside her.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"What did you do when you missed me?" He said, his hot breath exciting her further as it hit her ear. "Did you rub your pussy when you thought of me?"

"Yes, Fitz." She replied.

"Show me." He said firmly. "I want to watch you. Where did you rub it?" He asked.

"On my," she moaned, still trying to get him to enter her. "On my clit." She finally replied.

"Show me, Livvy." He repeated.

She snaked her hand between them and began rubbing circles around her clit.

"Oh my God," he moaned as he watched her.

With that, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, standing up on his feet, and pulled her ankles over his shoulders, and he continued to watch her, while he thrust into her repeatedly.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight, baby." He groaned out.

She was beyond the ability to formulate any coherent words as she took in the pleasure of each thrust.

"Fitz, I'm coming," She finally groaned, just seconds before her walls clamped down on him, triggering his own orgasm, as he felt himself empty himself into her.

He stayed lodged inside her as both their heart and respiratory rates returned to normal. He reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled to the space on the bed beside her, pulling her next to him.

"Okay," he said, still trying to catch his breath. "I can think now." He laughed. "What do you want to talk about, Livvy?"


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia was suddenly nervous. What if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she was telling him what she had discovered about Mellie to try to use it for her own advantage? And she also didn't want to hurt him. She knew he told her he didn't love Mellie, and she believed him. But after so many years of marriage, and two children, surely there had to be some affection still there. She suddenly felt a knot in her stomach.

"Fitz, I don't want you think that what I'm about to tell you is for my own personal gain. It isn't." She began slowly. She was unaware of the fact that she was now pacing in circles around the room, and had her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "I didn't intend to -"

"Olivia, for God's sake, would you please just tell me whatever it is you want to tell me?" He asked. He was getting concerned.

"You know I went out with Abby and our friend Quinn last night?"

"I know." He nodded. "What does that have to do with-"

"Just let me finish." She said firmly, deciding the best way to do this would be just to rip the bandaid off quickly. "Mellie was there."

"What?" He wasn't understanding.

"I was sitting at the table talking to Quinn and I looked over to see Mellie at another table not very far away." She swallowed hard before continuing. "Fitz, she was with someone. A man." She continued. "A man she was quite comfortable with in the booth."

"That doesn't even make sense," he thought back. He was trying to piece it all together, but there was a missing piece of the puzzle that didn't fit, yet, somehow he knew it did fit.

"Olivia, you have to be mistaken," he started. He knew she would never deliberately lie to him, but surely she had misjudged what she saw. Or maybe it wasn't Mellie. The PI had reported to him on Mellie's whereabouts only that very morning. "And how do you even know what Mellie looks like?" He was now more confused than he was a few moments earlier.

She knew she was going to have to start further back...way further back.

"You remember when I told you that Mellie's father was one of my law professors in school?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"What I didn't tell you Fitz, was that Mellie was in our first year rotation."

"What?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He was getting a headache. "Mellie didn't even go to law school, Olivia."

"Yes, she did, Fitz." She insisted. "Well, she did for a little while. She left halfway into her second year." She could tell he didn't understand. "She was in rotation," she repeated, "and I knew from day one that she had a problem with me. I don't know why, I barely knew her, but she took jabs at me every chance she got." She explained. "She gave me dirty looks each time she had a chance. Fitz, she just-" She paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't know. But I sure would love to know what I ever did to tick her off so much. That was all fine. I just assumed she just didn't like me."

"But she crossed the line." She said. "We competed for a spot on moot court at the beginning of our second year, and I found out that she went to the Dean of the Law School and said I had slept with one of the professors on the moot court committee." Her cheeks burned at the memory. "Fitz, I didn't. I would never-" she started to say firmly, but he interrupted her.

"Oh my God, Livvy." He was horrified. "I know that. Did she ruin your chance?"

"No." She shook her head. "I got the spot. And I don't know how, but I always assumed that her father had something to do with keeping her out of trouble. Fitz, what she did was serious. She could have got me kicked out of law school. Not to mention the poor professor who's name she drug through the mud. If it hadn't been contained quickly? His reputation, his job. Fitz, she only cares about herself."

"You forget that I know Mellie better than most," he smiled weekly. "But Livvy, why didn't you tell me this earlier? Did you know this whole time that she was my wife?" He pulled his arms around her waist, and pulled her to sit in his lap. He had put his boxers on, and was now sitting at the desk chair in her hotel room.

"No," she said honestly. "Not at first. Do you remember when we slept together for the first time?"

"Yes, that is permantly etched in my brain, Livvy." He said as he gently squeezed her butt. She had his shirt on, and he knew that he much preferred the way she looked in his shirts than he did.

"And then I went back to LA the next week." She said.

"Yes," he winced at the memory of how cold she had been when he tried calling her when she got back. "I do remember, but let's not rehatch that, baby." He said gently as he kissed her softly on the cheek. It was in the past, they all made mistakes, and he'd rather just more forward.

"That's when I found out you are married to Mellie. The next day," she told him. "Cyrus told me. But that has nothing to do with me seeing her last night. It was just a fluke. I don't care about all that from law school. I hadn't given it a thought in years until Cyrus told me that she's your wife." She explained. She didn't want him to think she was telling him about Mellie now for her own benefit, but she did want to explain. "And then I saw her last night."

"Did she see you?"

"No," she said, standing up from his lap. "I don't think so. Honestly, Fitz, I don't think she noticed much of anyone except the man she was with."

"Livvy, I hired a PI to trail her a few days ago. He called me just this very morning and said he tracked her to LA, but said she had dinner with a friend-a woman."

She silently stood up, nodding her head, and retrieved her phone from her bag.

"I took these," she said, as she pulled up the photos she had snapped with her phone. "That man she is with is Hal Lambert, Fitz. He's a PI from-"

She was interrupted by him errupting in an enormous belly laugh as he snatched the phone from her hand to look closer at the pictures, and then pushed it away in disgust.

"Damn." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I think I could be knocked over by a feather right now, Livvy. That's the PI I hired!"

"What?" Now Olivia was confused.

"Hal Lambert, Olivia. I know him." He told her. "He is the PI I hired to trail Mellie! No wonder he told me...son of a bitch! This just keeps getting better and better!" He laughed in disbelief.

"Now I don't understand," Olivia said, as Fitz continued to laugh hysterically. "Why did you-"

"Why did I have Mellie tailed?" He finished her sentence for her. "Because I've suspected for a while that she was cheating on me, but I didn't really care." He stopped laughing and his expression turned more serious, yet soft. "Because I didn't have a reason to care. But then you stepped into my life, Olivia Pope, and you became my reason." He squeezed her hand in his as he sat next to her on the bed. He realized that he wanted to rephrase what he was saying to her.

"Livvy, I'm with people almost all the time. Mellie, my kids, people from the courthouse, and when I'm not at work, I'm spending time with Gerry and Karen. And I want to. I love those two more than I can put into words." He smiled thinking of them. "But I've been alone for longer than I can remember. But you've brought more happiness into my life in the short time we've been together than I thought was ever possible. And I find myself thinking about things and wanting things I haven't thought were even a possibility in a long, long time." He shook his head in disbelief, swallowing hard before continuing, trying to keep his composure. "I love you, Livvy." He said sweetly.

He sat looking her straight in the eye as he said it, letting his words sink in to her before he made any more to touch or kiss her.

"Fitz, I-" she felt tears sting the back of her eyes, but instead of saying anything else, she found herself being pulled like a magnet into his embrace. She held him close for a moment, before tilting her head up to kiss him softly. "I love you, too." She said, as she felt the tears fall.

They held each other tightly for a few minutes, as he enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms and she certainly didn't object to being there.

"I don't want us to rush to anything too fast," he said cautiously, "And I know all this shit with Mellie is crazy. But I don't want to lose you, Livvy." He told her. "Don't run." He begged her. "I'll get this worked out." He assured her.

"There's one thing you're wrong about, Fitz." She said as she returned his stare. "We will work this out. I'm right here with you." She told him as she pulled his hand up to kiss his head before he cradled her cheek with it. "We'll work it out together." She assured him.

All thought of Mellie and Hal, and every one else in the world was shut out for the next few minutes as he peeled his shirt off of her and dispensed of his boxers. He sat back down in the chair, sitting her on his lap, and he thought the feeling of her hot core on his leg as she straddled his thigh was about to make him lose his mind. He reached for one of her breasts and she clamped one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked, causing him to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, and grind her now throbbing clit on his leg. He sucked on one nipple, finally releasing it with a loud pop, and he was excited by how hard and aroused her large brown bud was. He moved to give the other one equal attention as she lightly scratched his scalp with her fingernails, sending tingling sensations down his spine.

He lifted her up, pulling one leg across his waist, and reached between her folds to excite her clit with the head of his cock, when she stopped him.

"Don't tease me, Fitz." She told him. "Not this time." He groaned as he watched her look down, took him in her hands, and together they guided him inside her.

"Livvy," he moaned as he squeezed her butt, relishing in the feel of his face between her breasts as he thrust into her. She pushed back down as he raised his body with each thrust in her pussy. He had learned her body enough to know when she was about to reach her orgasm, and he let himself release inside her as her walls gripped him tightly until they were both satisfied.

He was still inside her when they both heard her phone ring across the room.

**Thank you all again so much for all the reviews, comments, and feedback you are leaving me for this story! Your feedback and knowing you are enjoying this story is what is encouraging me to keep writing! **


	21. Chapter 21

Fitz groaned loudly at the sound of her phone ringing.

"No one could possibly need you more than I do right now, Livvy." He smiled tenderly up at her. She was still sitting in his lap and he was still inside her.

"That may be true, my love," she said as she reluctantly moved her hips to get off of him, "but it could be important."

She had no qualms about walking stark naked across the room in front of him to retrieve her phone. The phone had stopped ringing by the time she reached it.

"It's a missed call from Abby," she told him. She hadn't left a voice message, and Olivia knew she would have had it been urgent.

"Would you do something for me, Livvy?" He had an idea.

"Anything." She replied matter-of-factly as she rummaged through her suitcase.

"I'd like another pair of eyes to take a look at my prenup with Mellie," he said. "You've done some family law work, haven't you?"

"Not in a few years," she admitted, looking up. "But I have done a lot of contract work. I'll be happy to look at it."

"I keep a copy of it in my office at the courthouse. Would you go there with me to get it?"

"Fitz," she started slowly. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She glanced at the time on her phone. It's after 7:00 p.m. on a Friday night. I don't know how that would look. Are you sure you don't want me to wait here? I don't mind. I can stay here and you can go get it."

"Olivia Pope," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, "I am not spending one minute more away from you that I don't absolutly have to." He told her as he pecked her lips quickly. "Now come on and take a shower with me, then we'll run by my office. I'll even sweeten the deal and buy you dinner on the way." He told her and she laughed at him.

"You drive a hard bargain, Your Honor, but okay." She told him. "Just let me call Abby back real quick and I'll meet you in the shower." She kissed him back before turning to retrieve her phone again.

"Okay." He said as she passed by him. "Hey, wait a minute." He grabbed her by the wrist as she walked past him and pulled her gently back in his embrace. "I love you, Olivia Pope. And I don't care if the whole fucking world knows you're mine." He pressed his lips to hers before she even had a chance to respond."

"You know, I wouldn't mind at all if you walked around naked in front of me all the time," he said playfully as he lovingly admired her body.

"Hit the shower, Grant!" She laughed as she nudged him towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later she heard him starting the shower as she called Abby back.

"Hey Abby, sorry I missed your call."

"Liv!" Abby exclaimed as she answered the phone. "You are not going to believe this! Seems like our old friend Mellie has been quite the busy girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Hal Lambert isn't the only guy she's been screwing. From what I can gather, she puts out for anything with a pulse. Let's see. Where to start? Her tennis instructor, the guy that cleans their pool, a neighbor that lives down the street."

"Oh my God." Olivia was horrified.

"I've got a few things to fax you, Liv. Want me to fax them to you at your hotel?"

"No," Olivia shook her head. "Don't fax anything here. Hang on a sec."

Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment and opened the bathroom door.

"Fitz," she called out in the bathroom. "Is there anywhere Abby can fax me some confidential documents?"

"Yeah, she can send them to you on my private fax in my office." He called out from the shower as he lathered shampoo in his hair. "No one would see it except me. Will that work?"

"Yes. Thanks." She said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Olivia Pope!" Abby exclaimed. "Is that water I hear running? And he's in your hotel room! Now just what are you-" Abby teased her. Of course Abby knew all about her best friend's relationship with Fitz. And if she didn't before, she certainly did after witnessing the things Olivia said to him when she was high on pain medicine in the ambulance after the gala. Abby chucked at the memory of it.

"Goodbye, Abby." Olivia laughed momentarily at her friend before she attempted to hang up the phone.

"Liv, wait," she said before Olivia could hang up. "He's a good guy, Liv. And he's absolutely crazy about you."

"You know, I think I'm pretty crazy about him too," Olivia said. "And Abby? Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome." Abby smiled into the phone before they hung up.

A few minutes later, Fitz smiled as he heard the shower door open and he turned to rub her shoulders as she let the hot water relax her muscles. He kissed her gently, then more passionately, as he let his hand wander down her body to stroke her core.

"No, no, no, no, no," she laughed. "Don't start that again," she teased him as she reluctantly pulled away from him. "We are in here right now to shower, Fitz-to get clean. That's all if you want to go pick up those papers."

"Don't pay any attention to me, Livvy. Let's just stay here and make love again," he said as he attempted to rub her just the way he knew she liked and attacked her neck with his mouth. Watching the water trickle down her breast was exciting him and he grabbed the wash cloth she was using to wash her arms. He moved the wash cloth to her breasts, taking his time slowly. "We can get dirty before we get clean, Livvy." He teased her, trying to persuade her.

"No, Fitz." She laughed. "I'm serious. We've got to get those papers now. And I do remember you were going to buy me dinner if memory serves me correctly. I'm getting hungry. Don't you want to eat?" She said as she retrieved the wash cloth from him and worked her body wash into a lather.

"Don't tease me, Livvy!" He told her, as he glanced down to her center, and let out a playful groan.

"How about this?" She said putting the wash cloth down for a minute and kissing him softly. "How about we get some dinner and then go by your office, and then" she said lowering her voice in a sexy tone that she knew turned him on, "we can spend the rest of the weekend doing anything you'd like."

She had his attention in more ways than one at her last comment.

"Anything?" He grinned at her as his mind raced with the possibilities. He was enjoying thinking of the options.

"Anything." She agreed.

"Shower sex?" He said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Deal." She laughed at him before kissing him one more time, then retrieving the wash cloth.

Thirty minutes later they were heading out of the hotel, arm in arm, through the front lobby and out to the parking lot where he had parked his Lexus.

He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in the black cashmere sweater, black leather jacket, and dark jeans that hugged her body in all the places he was all too familiar with.

"What?" She said, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Nothing." He said simply. "You're just beautiful, that's all, Livvy." He told her as he wrapped his arm a little firmer around her waist.

"Fitz, is this a good idea?" She abruptly turned to face him.

"Is what a good idea?" He was confused.

"Us. Being out together like this. I don't want this...I don't want me to cause problems for you. We're just out prancing around the city, like you're not married-"

"Livvy-"

"No, I mean it, Fitz." She insisted. "Like it or not, right now, you are still married. And we're just prancing around like you don't have a reputation in this city to maintain and I just don't want-

She was working herself up into a tizzy, and he knew he had to stop her before she let her thoughts carry her away.

"Livvy-"

"And what if someone sees us-"

"Livvy-"

"And there's your kids. Gerry and I haven't even met and what if-"

"Livvy, Livvy, Livvy!" He shook her shoulders gently before planting his lips over hers to silence her and snap her out of the dangerous notion of her letting her fears get the best of her.

She kissed him back and when he could sense her body relaxing, he pulled back to look at her and take her face in his hands.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Just-"

"I'm scared." She said, but this time much calmer and searching his eyes with hers as if she were looking for all the answers.

"Do you love me, Livvy?" He asked her gently.

"More than I've ever loved anyone." She gave him a weak smile, and her words made his heart soar.

"Okay." He said. "And I've loved you from the moment I met you."" He told her sweetly. "I saw you walk into that restaurant that day," he smiled gently, looking away for a moment, gently shaking his head and biting down on his lower lip, "And mhmmm, I was a goner." He met her gaze again and grinned at her. "So just trust us, okay." He insisted. "Just have some faith. Faith in us that we can take care of all this." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." She nodded.

"And one more thing, Livvy." He paused briefly. "Promise me. Promise me that if you get scared, you'll talk to me. Okay?" He asked her. "Don't run, Livvy." He said gently, but firmly. "Talk to me." He repeated. "I don't care if it's in the middle of the night. You wake me up and talk to me. If you're in LA and I'm here, you call me." He knew he was being insistent, but he didn't want her to start to doubt what they had together, and him not being there to talk sense into her.

"I will," she laughed. "I love you." She told him before reaching up to kiss him tenderly.

He put his arm back around her and they kept walking towards the car. It was cold out, and she loved the feeling of his arm around her and the warmth of his body next to her.

"I don't care if it's in the middle of the day and I'm on the bench!" He roared with laughter as they continued walking towards the car, arm in arm. He was trying to lighten the mood and make her laugh. "You call Lauren to interrupt me and you-"

"And I talk to you." She finished his sentence, and was now laughing hysterically with him and he knew her laughter was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

"That's my girl." He said gently, as he kissed her one more time, opening the passenger side door for her to get in.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry for the delay in an update, everyone! I had some health problems come up, but am doing much better now! Hopefully back to updating regularly again. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! **

"Where to now, my love?" Fitz asked her as they got back in the car. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving, actually." Olivia replied as she smiled at him and slipped her hand to rest on the top of his thigh. She had been nervous about going to the courthouse with him and was starting to relax now that they had left. Fitz had grabbed not only his prenuptual agreement with Mellie, but also several financial documents, and a few other things he wanted to review over the weekend.

"There's a great Chinese place down on First Street," he suggested.

"Sounds great." Olivia said, right as his cell phone rang.

Fitz sighed at the sound of his phone ringing. He glanced down to see it was Gerry calling.

"I'm sorry," he glanced apologetically at her. "It's Gerry." He explained.

"That's okay." Olivia assured him.

"Hey Ger, what's up?" Fitz said as he answered the phone.

"Dad, I need your help," Gerry sounded panicked in the phone.

"What's the -" Fitz started to ask, but Gerry was talking fast and sounded upset and interrupted Fitz before he could finish asking what the problem was.

"Dad, it's an emergency." Gerry told him.

"Well would you tell me what's wrong, Gerry?" Fitz said insistently.

"I've got to leave for my scout trip in a few minutes, and I need you to sign my permission slip." Gerry insisted. To him, this qualified as an emergency.

"Gerry, you're usually more responsible than this. It was your responsibility to let me or your mother know ahead-"

"Dad, I did!" Gerry exclaimed. "I asked Mom to sign it the other day. She told me to leave it on her desk, so I did." Gerry told him. "I went in there to get it a few minutes ago, and she hadn't signed it. And I can't go on my trip if no one signs my form." Gerry was now in tears of frustration.

"It's okay, son." Fitz assured him. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, casting a glance at Olivia.

"Hurry, Dad." Gerry pleaded. "They won't hold the bus."

"I know, buddy. I'll do my best." Fitz told him. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

After hanging up with Gerry, he turned nervously toward Olivia. He wasn't sure how she was going to react to their plans changing so suddenly because of an issue with one of his kids.

"Livy, I'm so-"

"It's okay." She smiled at him. "You have kids, Fitz. These things are going to happen." She had gathered from listening to Fitz's end of the conversation what was going on.

"Just drop me back by the hotel, go sign Gerry's form, and you can bring some take out when you come back," Olivia reasoned.

"I don't have time, sweetheart. I hate to have to do this to you, but I need you to come with me if you will. I don't have time to run you back by the hotel. I've got to be there in about fifteen minutes, or he misses the bus. And if he can't go on the trip, I won't have anyone to keep him for the weekend."

"Oh." Olivia said. She understood, but she was even more nervous about the idea of going to his house with him, at least yet. "Well, how are you going to explain why I'm with you?" She asked him. She didn't think she should be around his children casually until he was divorced.

"I'll think of something." He said reaching for her hand. "Thank you for being a good sport about this, Livvy. I really am sorry."

"I told you," she said as she took both their joined hands and kissed his. "It's okay, Fitz." She assured him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gorgeous."

A few minutes later, they pulled into his large circle driveway, and Fitz parked in the garage. They made their way in through the kitchen with Olivia following awkwardly behind Fitz, as they walked in to see Gerry sitting sobbing at the table with Marta trying to console him. He appreciated Marta staying a while longer. She had the weekend off, as he thought both children had plans.

Gerry and Marta both immediately noticed Olivia standing behind Fitz and wondered who she was.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Fitz asked Gerry.

"They left, Dad." Gerry told him. "The bus is gone."

"I'm sorry, son." Fitz said as he knelt down to comfort Gerry. He could strangle Mellie sometimes.

Olivia had been standing quietly behind Fitz trying not to intrude.

"Hello." Marta said.

"Hello." Olivia returned, "I'm -"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness," Fitz said to everyone. "Olivia, this is Marta, she helps us with the kids." Both women smiled at each other. "And this is my son, Gerry." Fitz said to her. "Olivia is an attorney thinking about moving her practice to DC." Fitz explained.

"Hi, Gerry." Olivia smiled warmly at the boy. "I'm sorry about your trip." She said genuinly.

"Thanks." He said.

Marta didn't want to be rude, but she had plans herself and was now running late. "Mr. Grant, I'm sorry, but I need to go, Sir."

"Of course, Marta. I understand," Fitz told her. "Thanks for all your help."

Marta was gone a few minutes later, and Fitz and Olivia stood in the kitchen with a very disappointed Gerry.

Fitz's phone began to ring again.

"God, what now!" He muttered under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. His son was upset, which upset Fitz, he could strangle Mellie, and his plans with Olivia seemed to have been shot to hell, at least for the moment.

"I'm sorry." He told them both. "It's about a case. I really need to take it."

"Okay." Olivia told him, as Fitz walked into his study to speak with the attorney on the phone.

He came out a few minutes later to the sound of laughter coming from the kids play room. He smiled to himself as he took in the sight in front of him. Gerry was teaching Olivia how to play the X Box.

"Wow, you won that round!" Gerry told her, before giving her a high five.

"Well you're a great teacher, Ger," Olivia praised the boy and Gerry beamed.

"You two having fun?" Fitz asked.

"Dad, Olivia says she's never played X Box before, but look at her scores!" Gerry said, gesturing to the score totals on the screen.

"I can see. I'm impressed." Fitz told her. "I guess you're just full of suprises, Olivia."

She grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ger, I have a suprise for you." Fitz told him. "Kevin's Dad is driving up to the campsite early tomorrow morning, and he said you could catch a ride with him."

"Really?" Gerry was thrilled.

"You bet!" Fitz smiled at him. "And I've signed your form, so you'll be all ready to go."

"Yes!" Gerry was instantly in a good mood again.

"Why don't you run in the kitchen and make sure I filled out the form in the right spots," Fitz suggested. He wanted a minute to talk to Liv privately.

"Okay." Gerry agreed, racing towards the kitchen.

"I know I keep saying this," he said as he put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, "But I really am truly sorry." They would be able to hear Gerry approaching if he should come back in the direction of the room they were in.

"Fitz, I told you. It's okay." She repeated. "I promise."

"Would you at least go have dinner with us?" He asked her. "I'll tell Gerry we were scheduled to meet tonight for a working dinner or something," Fitz told her. "It will be fine." He assured her. "I can drop you back by the hotel afterwards and Gerry's being picked up at 5:00 in the morning." He explained to her. "Then I can join you afterwards, that way we'll still have all day Saturday and Sunday together. If you still want me, that is." He said playfully.

"Oh, I definitely want you." Olivia said seductively as she glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was approaching before reaching up to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

Fitz and Gerry dropped Olivia back off at the hotel lobby after they ate. Fitz didn't dare go any further past the lobby with Gerry present.

Olivia had planned to soak in a hot bath and curl up in bed with a book when she got back to the room. She missed Fitz. But she knew this was part of the deal when she agreed to start this with him. The phone rang on the desk a few minutes after Liv got back in the room.

"Hello?" Olivia asked. She had no idea who it could be. No one but Fitz really knew she was there, and he would have likely called her cell if he were calling her.

" ? This is the spa. We're ready for you now."

"Ready for me? I didn't order any spa treatment." Olivia said confused. "You must have the wrong room."

"No ma'am. Olivia Pope, right?" The receptionist in the spa asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"We have you scheduled for a massage, facial, and a pedicure, ma'am." The receptionist inisted.

"No, I really didn't...you know what, nevermind. I'll be down in just a minute." Olivia thought it would be easier to just walk down their herself and straighten out the misunderstanding. They obviously had either the wrong room, or the wrong name. The wrong something.

She was growing frustrated as she made her way down to the first floor. She was tired, she understood about the situation with Gerry, but she had to admit to herself, she missed Fitz, and she was disappointed that their plans had changed.

"I'm Olivia Pope," Liv told the receptionist as she walked into the lobby of the spa.

"Yes, ma'am. These are for you." The receptionist said, reaching for an enormous bouquet of flowers. Olivia smiled as she began putting the pieces together. She reached for the envelope to read the card.

Thank you for your understanding, and most of all for your love. Enjoy your pampering. I'll see you in the morning, my sweet baby.

Love, F

Olivia felt tears sting the back of her eyes as she read the card. She was touched by his generosity to her, and the fact that he thought to do such a thoughtful thing for her. She was exhausted, and the idea of some pampering in the spa sounded like heaven to her.

"We can have your flowers sent back up to your room for you, Ms. Pope," the attendant offered.

"Thank you." Olivia said, handing them back to her.

"If you will follow me, I'll show you to the changing rooms," the young woman offered.

Olivia changed into the most luxurious, white cashmere robe she had ever felt and signed deeply, finally relaxing as she sunk her feet in the luxurious foam foot bath. She smiled to herself as she took out her phone to text Fitz.

Thank you for my spa treatment and for the flowers. They're beautiful. I love you so much. O

She put her phone back in the pocket of her robe and leaned back and closed her eyes as the nail tech began working on her toes. A few minutes later she felt her phone signal she had a text. She smiled to herself as she retrived the phone from her pocket.

Not half as beautiful as you. I love you. F

She had just put the phone back in her pocket when she got another text.

By the way, the man slipping in bed with you early in the morning will be me. :-)

She felt her heart skip a beat at that comment, before she texted him back.

Mmmm. I'm counting on it.


	23. Chapter 23

Fitz had Gerry up and out the door at 5:00 the next morning. He ran back upstairs, threw a few things in an overnight bag, and quickly showered and shaved. He thought about waiting until later in the morning to make his way back to Liv, but he didn't want to spend one more minute away from her than necessary.

At 6:15 a.m. he walked through the lobby of the hotel with his overnight bag thrown over his shoulder. He reached in his back pocket for his wallet as he approached the front desk.

"Good morning. May I help you?" The young man behind the desk greeted him.

"Good morning." Fitz returned. "Would you be able to change the credit card reserving room 322 to this one, please?" He asked as he handed his credit card to the attendant.

"Yes, sir. That's no problem." The desk clerk said as he punched a few numbers in the computer and then handed Fitz a form to sign.

"Thank you." Fitz said as he fished his card back in his wallet and returned it to his back pocket. He knew Olivia didn't need his money, but he didn't like the idea of her paying for the room. She was, after all, basically there to see him.

"Enjoy your weekend." The clerk said as Fitz headed towards the elevator.

_I certainly plan to. _Fitz thought to himself.

He made his way down the hall to her room, and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the room door.

Finally.

Fitz used the extra key card Liv had given him and let himself in the room.

He smiled at the sight of her. It was still dark out, but he could make her petite figure out in the bed compliments of the light peeking in from under the door to the hallway and the lamp post outside in the parking lot. She was stretched out, sound asleep, in the enormous bed with her dark curls scattered around the pillow around her. He smiled softly to himself as he saw her.

"Livvy?" He whispered loudly. He hated to wake her, but he didn't want to startle her.

"Livvy? Baby?." He said a bit louder as he approached closer to the bed, smiling down lovingly at her. It was not lost on him that the only thing she was wearing was an extremely short, white silk chemise that barely covered her ass.

He pulled his shirt over his head, and unfastened his belt. She looked beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to be curled up next to her.

"Fitz?" She mumbled into the pillow, not yet fully awake, but enough to at least know it was him who had come into the room.

"Hi, sweet baby." He said as he pulled his pants off, and climbed in the bed behind her with only his boxers on. She attempted to sit up and reached to turn on the lamp on the nightside table, but he climbed in the bed with her and gently guided her to lay back down, spooning her from behind. "It's still early, Livvy." She instantly snuggled in closer to him when she felt him next to her.

"Hi." She said sleepily, turning towards him briefly to kiss him. "Did you get Gerry on the road okay?"

"I did." He nodded. He was touched that she asked about his son.

"I missed you." She said simply. "Thank you for my spa treatments."

"Your welcome. Did you enjoy it?"

"Mmmmm. It was heaven." Olivia said as she burrowed further into the pillow and snuggled closer to him. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily, as he ran his hand over the smooth fabric of the silk fabric to lay on her toned abdomen.

"It's still early, baby. It's only about 6:00." He said as he kissed her shoulder.

She liked that. They still had the whole weekend ahead of them, and she liked the idea of snuggling in bed with him.

"Let's go back to sleep a little longer," she said.

"Okay," he mumbled into her shoulder as he enjoyed the smell of her hair. He could certainly sleep better with her wrapped up in his arms.

Fitz lightly dozed off a few minutes later, but as much as she wanted to go back to sleep, she couldn't. She was turned on by the feel of him laying curled up behind her and the feel of her head resting on his bare chest.

She pushed her hips next to his crotch and reached for the hand he had resting on her stomach to pull it up to her to kiss it. She slowly took one of his fingers between her lips and began to suck gently, causing him to rouse in his sleep. She felt him go hard against her and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew what turned him on.

"Livy," he said sleepily, but also with a hint of laughter in his voice and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling. "I thought you wanted to go back to sleep."

"I did." She said simply, as she released his ring finger and went to work on his middle finger. "But now I don't."

That was all the encouragement he needed, as he moved his fingers from his mouth and reached downward. She was still laying on her side with her back to him and he reached one hand down her hip to raise one of her legs up towards her chest and push up what little of the silk fabric was covering her.

"God," Fitz moaned as he inserted his middle finger into her, and he felt his finger coated with her warm arousal. "You're so fucking wet, Livvy." He said as he took in his view. He was propped up on his elbow on the bed, with his finger inside her, and she was writhing on the bed beneath him, taking in the pleasure he was giving her as the skimpy silk nightgown was now bunched around her hips and doing nothing to cover any part of her.

"Mmmmm," Liv groaned, as she felt her eyes rolling back in her head, as he curled his finger upward inside her and rubbed her g spot. "I nee...need it, F...F-it-Fitz! Fuck!" she stammered to get out.

"What do you need, baby?" He asked her, enjoying the effect he was having on her body. He knew exactly what she wanted, and he was fighting with every ounce of self restraint he had not to pull his painfully hard erection out of his boxers right then and slam into her.

"I...I..neeeeeee-d...you...Oh shit!" she exclaimed as he pushed into her pussy deeper, "I need you inside...mmmmmm...me!" She tried to make her brain coordinate with her mouth.

"I am inside you, Livy," he said calmly. "Can't you feel me in your beautiful pussy?"

"I need your cock, Fitz." She groaned, as she rode his hand. "I need you...Oh! Right now, baby!" She screamed out as he started to rotate his fingers in circles inside her.

With that, he immediately discarded his boxers and after pushing her leg up a little more, entered her fully in one thrust.

"Is that what you needed, Livvy?" He asked her as he knelt on his knees and thrust into her from behind.

"God, yes!" Olivia moaned as she clenched her fists into the pillow so hard her knuckles turned white.

Fitz felt beads of sweat forming on his forehaed as he snaked his hand around her to stroke her clit. He slipped two fingers between her folds and gently flicked his finger back and forth over her sensitive button before massaging it in fast circles in a way that was making her come undone.

"Deeper," Olivia moaned loudly and met him thrust for thrust as they found their rhythm and she tried desperately to pull him further inside her pussy. "I want you deeper inside me, Fitz!"

He reluctantly pulled out and immediately lay back on the bed, with his feet facing the headboard. She knew what he had in mind, and she quickly got on top of him, squatted over him, and guided him back inside her.

"Yeah, like that! Ride me baby!" He told her as he put both hands on her hips to help guide her up and down on him.

The thin straps of her gown had fallen down her shoulders and her breasts were toppling out of it as he watched them bounce in rhythm with their strokes. He reached up to take one in his mouth, kissing her nipple tenderly at first, then sucking and biting down gently only to cause her to moan louder.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she rode him harder.

"Play with your clit, baby." Fitz told her as he kept his hands on her hips to force her body down harder on him.

"Oh my God," Olivia moaned as she snaked her hand down to rub her clit. No one had ever watched her play with herself before him, but doing it for Fitz excited her.

The image of her rubbing her pussy while he was buried inside her was about to make him come, as he began raising his hips off the mattress to reach deeper inside her.

"I'm going to come, Fitz! Oh! Shit!" She exclaimed.

"Me, too, Livvy! Come for me baby!" He managed to get out a fraction of a second before he felt her body tremble on top of him and he shot his load deep inside her.

"Now," he said kissing her forehead as she collapsed on top of him, feeling him beginning to go limp inside her. "What was all this about wanting to sleep in this morning?" He teased her.


	24. Chapter 24

One Week Later

Fitz watched the rain drizzle outside his study window. He'd been sitting watching a small puddle form on the ledge as the water pooled in a dip in the window sill. He'd watched the entire puddle form, drop, after drop, after drop. It was 9:00 a.m. and he'd ordinarily be at the office for at least a couple of hours by now, but he had been in his study since well before 6:00 a.m., only coming out briefly to see Gerry and Karen off to school.

He sat there thinking as the puddle gradually got larger and larger. He missed her. He always missed her when he wasn't with her. He missed her laugh, he missed making love to her, he missed their conversations, and the things they laughed about together. In quiet times like now, in happy times, when he was lonely, when he did something as simple as lay on the couch and watch a movie-it was only Olivia he wanted curled up beside him. His Livvy.

He finally turned his attention away from the pool of water outside and his thoughts of her, and was back to staring at his computer screen, when Mellie quickly knocked, then opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She said in with a look of bewilderment.

"This is my study." He said simply.

"I know that. But what are you doing here now?" She pressed. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I don't have much going on until this afternoon." He shrugged. "I thought I'd work from home for awhile this morning."

"Suit yourself." She said before turning and closing the door behind her.

She didn't like that. She didn't know exactly what, but she knew something was going on with Fitz lately and whatever it was didn't set well with her. On top of which, he'd now thoroughly put her in a bad mood. She didn't like Fitz hanging around the house. She couldn't see Hal or anything else she pleased, and in addition, Fitz just generally got on her nerves.

Fitz stayed in his office a couple more hours, working away at his computer.

"I want a divorce." He said matter of factly at her reflection in the dressing area of her bathroom. She was standing at the mirror applying way too much makeup for so early in the day, and seeing him suddenly appear in the reflection of the mirror, as well as his words shocked her. However, she didn't-she couldn't-let it show. She maintained an outer presence that exuded calmness, but inside she was shaking.

"Okay." She said simply.

Her back was to him as he approached her and tossed a manila file folder on the bathroom counter. She picked it up and turned to lean against the counter top before flipping through the papers inside.

"Drawing up your own divorce petition, huh?" She said. "Classy."

"Unless you'd like your own attorney, that is. Otherwise, I see no reason we can't handle this quietly."

Mellie ignored him as she pretended to scan the paperwork for a few moments. She liked making him sweat.

"No." She said.

"No?"

"No." She repeated. "There will be no divorce, Fitz. At least not under the terms you've drawn up here."

"What do you mean?" He actually knew full well what she was referring to.

"Let's see...father to have full and total custody of the parties' minor children with monthly visitation with the mother." She paused briefly, before locking eyes with him. "No."

"Mellie, you don't want to push me on this. You really don't." He said calmly as he approached closer to her, so close that she basically had no choice but to sit on the counter. "You have two choices, we can do this the easy way and you can sign these papers right now. I can have them filed and you can have anything you want, I'll be very generous with you. Hell, you can have this house for all I care. You can hire your own attorney and I'll pay both our attorney fees."

"Or," He continued, "We can do this the hard way. And I guarantee, I guarantee you Mellie, that you don't want to go that route. You won't like the hand you're dealt if you go that way. Either way, the choice is yours. But you cannot, and you will not, have Gerry and Karen." He said it in an eerily calm voice that certainly did not match the way he was feeling. Inside, his blood was boiling.

"You know, Fitz," she said in a faux sweet voice as she licked her lips and bit down on her lower lip. "We used to be good together, do you remember that? We can forget all this silly divorce talk all together and be good together again." She said as she reached out to rub his chest, instantly causing him to retreat and step back.

"Relax, Fitz. I won't bite." She said, before lowering her voice seductively. "Unless you want me to."

Fitz stood there briefly shaking his head, truly amazed at how disgusting she could be. "You really are sick, Mellie." He stood there shaking his head to himself for a minute, unable to believe how someone could be so pathetic. He finally turned back to walk out of the bathroom, before turning around and sticking his head back in the door way, "Remember. Easy way or hard way. The choice is yours."

With that, he walked straight to the kitchen, picked up his briefcase, and a few minutes later, Mellie heard the sound of his Lexus pulling out of the garage.

xxxxxxxx

"Olivia, why aren't you at your office?" He asked. He wasn't trying to pry, he was concerned about her. "I called you there, and Abbey said you had left for the day." It was only 2:00 p.m. in Los Angeles, and very unlike Olivia to be home at that time of day on a Wednesday.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't feeling well earlier."

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctor?" Fitz asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I promise."

"Well how are you now?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you," she smiled into the phone and sunk back into the comfortable couch cushions.

"How about you?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." He said.

"Fitz," she started.

"What, baby?"

"I know." She told him simply.

"You know?" He asked, wrinkling his brow. "And what is it that you know exactly, Ms. Pope?" He was now amused at her.

"I know you're lying to me." She told him. "I know you're not fine." She suspected it had something to do with Mellie, but she wasn't going to pry. He would tell her when he was ready.

"I really am, sweetheart." He assured her. "I'm just sad a little bit, I guess. I miss you so damn much." He told her.

"I miss you, too."

"I talked to Mellie." He blurted out.

"You did?"

"This morning." He nodded into the phone. "To make a long story short, let's just say that this isn't going to be easy."

"We can handle Mellie," she told him.

"That's enough about Mellie." He told her. "You know what I wish we were doing right now?" He asked, smiling seductively into the phone.

"What might that be?"

"Making love. I've been thinking about making love to you since I woke up this morning." He told her.

"Well that sounds nice, except I told you I might throw up on you." She laughed into the phone.

"Livvy, I'm worried about you. Do you think it's something you ate, or-"

"Fitz, baby, I'm fine. Really."

He paused for a moment, but then decided to ask anyway.

"Livvy, do you think...I mean, could you be pregnant?" He asked her.

"Oh," she was suprised at his question. "Oh, no. I don't think so. Fitz, remember I told you I can't get pregnant. Plus, I never miss a pill. Ever. I'm not pregnant," she assured him. "It's probably just a stomach bug. I'll be fine tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Okay, well will you promise me that you'll call me if you feel worse? And that you'll definitely to see a doctor if you need to."

"I promise." She assured him.

"Why don't you go take a nap, sweetheart." He asked her. He could tell she was getting sleepy and he knew how hard she worked all the time. "I'll call you later tonight to check on you."

"Okay." She said, with not one protest. "Bye." She told him.

"And Fitz?" She waited, hoping he hadn't hung the phone up yet.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She toled him.

"I love you too, sweet baby. Now try to get some sleep for me."

Olivia thought about napping on the couch, but figured her bed would be much more comfortable. She fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until she heard her doorbell ring two hours later. She put on the white cashmere robe from the spa at the Hyatt, and went to answer the door.

She reached to tighten her robe, before reaching for the knob to open the door. A huge smile spread across Olivia's face as she saw the woman standing on the other side of the door.

**You all have been so very kind with your reviews and comments! Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! Leave reviews and let me know what you think! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for your sweet comments and reviews for the previous chapter! I'm sorry this one is so short, but I wanted to give you something. I've got a lot going on this week, but I'll do my best to give you another update just as soon as I can! **

"I'm Olivia," Liv smiled as she ushered the girl into her foyer and took the items from her. "Wait just one minute," Olivia told her before retreating into the kitchen to grab some money out of her purse.

"Thank you," she said as she tipped the girl.

Liv smiled to herself as she closed the door behind the delivery girl. She reached for the card, although she already knew who they were from. _Feel better sweetheart. I love you. F _She reached to look in the brown grocery bag to see chicken noodle soup, Sprite, crackers, some fruit, and cookies.

She was still pulling items out of the bag when her phone rang.

"You're spoiling me." She greeted.

"So?" He asked.

"So, I don't deserve you." She was glad to hear his voice. "But then again, no one else does either, so I might as well keep you for myself." She sighed.

"I like the sound of that." He said, raising one eyebrow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." She lied, trying to convince him. She didn't tell him, but her stomach was still cramping and she was tired. But at least she knew now that she definitely wasn't pregnant. She had started bleeding when she went to the bathroom when she woke up from her nap.

"Thank you for my flowers," she said softly. "And the food."

"You're welcome."

"You do know I have food here, right?" She said.

"Popcorn and wine are not what sick people need," he informed her.

"I wish you were here," she said honesetly. She didn't want to seem needy or clingy, but she just didn't feel good and to be honest, she did miss him. She saw no reason not to tell him that.

"I know. Me, too." he said. "I"m going to try to come out for a few days in the next week or so."

"Okay. I'll see if I can pencil you in," she teased him.

"You'd better pencil me in," he roared with laughter at her. "But why don't you get some more rest, okay? And try to eat a liittle of that soup, please?"

"Yes, sir," she teased him. "I'll talk to you in the morning?"

"You'd better." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's seeing someone."

"I know damn well he is for God Sake!" Mellie yelled at him. "Of all the idiotic-. Why do I need you to tell me that?!"

"Baby, calm down," Hal reasoned.

"I will not calm down!" Mellie was now furious. "Who is she?"

"I don't know yet." He said simply.

"You don't know yet?! How can you not know?" Mellie spat at him. "People actually pay you to-"

"Your husband did, remember?!" He yelled back. Hal was trying to be patient with her, but she was pushing his buttons.

"Well, he would." Mellie said. She always thought Fitz was an idiot. Actually, she thought anyone that wasn't her was basically void of a brain.

"I'm the best PI in the business," he boasted, as he reached to touch her breast. "I'll find out who it is."

"Well do it and do it fast!" she ordered as she slapped his hand away.

"Why do you care anyway, Mel? Just get the divorce. Settle for half of what he has and let's get on with our lives. You don't want the kids anyway, so just-"

"Hal, shut the hell up!" She barked at him.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sir, you have a call." Lauren informed Fitz as she stuck her head in his office. "It's Mrs. Grant."

"Thanks, Lauren." Fitz signed. 10:15 a.m. He knew what she was calling about and he knew she wasn't going to be happy. Fitz closed his eyes for a brief moment before bracing himself as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mellie," Fitz greeted as he picked the receiver off the cradle on his desk.

"Don't you 'Hello, Mellie' me, you son of a bitch!" Mellie spat, wasting no time with pleasantries. "I just had a visitor from whom I assume is one of your little minions," She informed him.

"That would be Carlos," he replied matter of factly, which only served to irritate her more. He knew Carlos, the court worker from the family court division, would be serving Mellie with his divorce petition that morning and he had been waiting for her call. He had specifically requested it be done when his children were at school.

"If you think I'm leaving this house, Fitzgerald, you have another thought coming. I'm staying here, as are Karen and Gerry."

"Mellie, how far into the paperwork did you read?" He asked, as he raised one eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"I take it you didn't read very far because if you did, you would see that Judge White granted me temporary custody until we reach a formal arrangement. Me, Mellie. Not you. Me." He said, this time with much more emphasis.

"How coincidental," Mellie retorted. "You played golf with him just a few weeks ago."

"As for the house," he continued, ignoring her comment. "That will be fine."

He had assumed that he she wouldn't be willing to leave the house unless she was forced to, and he really didn't care. Ideally, he would have preferred to stay there with Karen and Gerry, in order to keep them comfortable in their own surroundings, but this was fine too. He had leased a small, but beautiful townhouse closer to his office, but still within the kids school district. There was a master bedroom with it's own bathroom on the main floor, a small kitchen, an adequate sized family room, and upstairs were two bedrooms for the kids, and another bathroom. The yard was small, but it wouldn't be a permanent situation, and he knew the kids would like the pool in the back yard. He thought if Mellie wasn't willing to move out, he could stay with the kids there, and if by some chance Mellie did leave, he would still have the townhouse for Liv if she wanted it, when she got ready to open her satelite office.

"But we can still stay with you, right?" Karen asked, looking for reassurance, as she dribbled hot fudge sauce down her chin.

"Of course you can," Fitz said matter of factly as he reached for a napkin and dabbed it at his daughter's chin.

"They're just getting a divorce, Karen," Gerry informed his sister. "What difference does it make? Mom's never around anyway." Several of his friends parents were divorced, and Fitz noticed his son was being rather nonchalant about Fitz's news to his kids. He had picked them up early from school so he could have a talk with them before he took them to see the townhouse he had rented. He wanted to assure them that this wasn't their fault, that he loved them very much, and that everything was going to be fine.

"Ger," Fitz warned, casting a look in his son's direction. "You can stay with me, and go to your same school, and still see all your friends, and Mommy when you want to," Fitz was quick to add.

"What about Marta?" Gerry asked.

"Marta will come to our new house," Fitz pointed out. He had already spoken to Marta about the divorce, and told her he would like for her to continue to help with the children as always.

"How are you?" Liv asked when they finally spoke on the phone that night.

"Better now," He answered honestly as he finally sank into a chair and losened the tie around his neck. He had taken Gerry and Karen out for pizza after going back to the old house and letting them take as long as they wanted to pack whatever they wanted to take to the townhouse. He reminded them that they could go back anytime at all, and get anything else they wanted, or to visit Mellie.

Fitz had been so busy taking care of the kids, and it was nice to have someone be concerned about him.

"Come here this weekend," He told her.

"Fitz," Liv hesitated. "I don't know. Don't you think it's too soon?"

"No." He replied simply.

"But I don't want to confuse them," she said referring to Gerry and Karen. "You just filed for divorce."

"Olivia, I love you." He reminded her. "And I don't want us to spend anymore time apart. And I want you to get to know the kids better. They'll love you, just like I do." He assured her.

By the time the weekend arrived, the kids were settling into the new townhouse with Fitz. They occasionally asked questions about the divorce, but for the most part, they seemed to be adjusting. He had told them that Olivia was going to be in town for the weekend, and thought it would be fun if they spent some time with her. Both kids remembered Olivia from their respective times meeting her, and Karen was especially thrilled.

"Olivia's coming?!" She shrieked with excitement, as he drove them to school on Friday morning."

"She sure is," Fitz nodded.

"When?" Karen pressed her father for more information. She could hardly contain her excitement.

"You'll see her tonight." He replied honestly. He didn't tell his children that he was headed to the airport to pick her up as soon as he dropped them off and had planned to spend the day with her before they all went out to dinner that night.

"You like her, don't you, Dad?" Gerry smirked from the backseat.

"She's a nice lady," Fitz replied.

"Mmhmm." Gerry teased his father.

"Okay, you knuckleheads. Marta will pick you up this afternoon and I'll see you later. Learn something at school today!" Fitz grinned broadly at his son and teased him as the kids got out of their car. He smiled to himself as he watched them walk into their school building with their friends. They were good kids, he was proud, and as he pulled away from the curve, he couldn't help but think to himself how his luck seemed to be finally turning around.

Fitz pulled into the short term lot at the airport an hour later, and made his way to the terminal. He was suprised at himself. He was actually nervous. This weekend seemed different. It was a new start. A new start for him and a chance at real happiness with his children and the woman he loved.

He smiled tenderly when he saw her approaching, waving at him. She was a breath of fresh air in his life, and she looked beautiful. Fitz scooped her up in a hug the second he reached her and bent to kiss her.

"Hi." He greeted, as he gently placed her back on the ground, and took her bag.

"Hi." She replied warmly, smiling up at him as he tossed the bag effortlessly over his shoulder and put his arm around her waist as they walked through the airport.

"Do we need to head to baggage?" He asked.

"Nope. That's all." She shrugged. "I travel light." She replied, as he planted another kiss on the side of her head.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"At school." He replied. "I get you all to myself until tonight." He said huskily as she gave him a suspicious look.

"I think I like the sound of that, Your Honor," she said seductively in a voice that she knew drove him mad, and he responded by tugging her arm and walking faster out of the airport and towards the car and she couldn't help laugh at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as they approached his car.

"For you." She replied in a low tone that was only loud enough for him to hear, and causing him to instantly fill a twitch in his pants at her words. She didn't want to tell him that her stomach was still a little queasy. She thought she was on the tail end of whatever this bug was, but she knew Fitz would worry too much if she told him.

"Fitz," she said as he attacked her neck with kisses the second they were in the car.

"Hmmm?" He replied, stopping his assault of kisses on the left side of her neck only long enough to move to the right side and slide her arm down her lower back, causing her to erupt into laughter.

"I still think I should stay at the hotel," she said. This time, he stopped his kisses, but didn't remove his lips from her neck.

"Livvy-"

"I'm serious, Fitz." She said pushing him gently off. "It's too soon for me to stay at the townhouse with the kids there," she told him. "You know that." She reminded him gently.

He sighed, knowing she was right. This weekend was to get to know the kids, and he knew it was for the best.

"I've already reserved a room," She smiled at him and reached to peck his lips gently with hers.

"On two conditions, Ms. Pope," he said, returning her kisses. "One, I get to pay for the room," he stopped long enough to pull her bottom lip in between his two. "And two, I get to give you a tour of the townhouse now." He said as he gently bit her bottom lip. "No one's there right now." He grinned at her.

"Fitz-" She was about to argue at his request to pay for the room.

"Take it or leave it, Livvy." He said, pulling away from her and grinning broadly at her in a way that never failed to make her heart melt.

"Deal."

Fitz made it to the townhouse in record time, and had her in his arms the moment the front door was closed behind them. He picked her up and carried her towards his bedroom, groping her butt and causing her to cinch her legs tighter around his waist.

"I thought you were going to give me a tour," she teased as he carried her through the living room.

"I am." He said, as he leaned in to the lips he couldn't get enough of, and snaked his arm up the back of her shirt.

"This is the living room," He said quickly as he walked backwards carrying her through the kitchen, and lowering his face to kiss down her throat. "And this is the kitchen," he told her matter-of-factly, as he quickly walked through the kitchen carrying her, and continued walking towards his bedroom.

"And this," he said in a voice dripping with sex, "is my bedroom." He told her as he gently deposited her on the bed and then moved to crawl on top of her, bracing his muscular arms on either side of her face.

"Imagine us ending up in here," she shook her head in amusement before reaching her arm around his neck and pulling him down closer to her.

Fitz allowed both his hands to slide up her sides and Olivia shivered at the feel of his strong hands on her body. He pulled her up for a moment to lift her up, and she raised her arms to allow him to remove her sweater. She sat in front of him in her bra and jeans and he gently kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her lips and they both relished in the intimacy between them.

She reached for his belt, quickly unbuckling and unzipping him and helping him slide his pants and boxers down his waist.

"I love you," Olivia said, looking him straight in the eye, as she stroked his full length, making him grow harder.

"Oh, God," Fitz groaned as she continued to stroke his now painfully hard erection, "I love you too, sweet baby. So, so much."

They quickly dispensed of the rest of their clothes and relished in the feel of their naked bodies pressing together.

Olivia pushed him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him. She kissed his chest, taking her time, and gradually making her way down to his throbbing erection.

"Fuck," Fitz moaned as she took him fully in her mouth and he let his fingers explore the soft curls of her dark hair, their eyes locking together.

"Livvie," he told her, reluctant to pull back from the pleasure she was giving him.

"Mmmhmmmm." She said, never removing her eyes from his.

"If you keep that up," He warned, right as Olivia started to pay special attention to his tip. "Ooooh! Shit!" He yelled out as a wave of pleasure shot through his entire body, "If you keep that up, ooooh! Liv-vvyy!" He continued to battle against the sensations she was causing to emit from his penis and his desire to prolong their lovemaking for as long as possible. "If you keep that up," He started to say again, "I won't last two minutes." He gently moved his hands to hold her cheeks. "And I want this to last," he told her simply.

"It looks like it already is up," she teased him, glancing down at his dick, as she placed another kiss on the tip.

"Come here," he groaned, pulling her up to him and onto him.

"Ride me," he told her as she straddled him and he reached his hands up to take hers as she balanced her weight against his. She guided him into her dripping slit and took him all in one quick downward thrust.

"Fuck, Fitz," Olivia felt her eyes roll back in pleasure and threw her head back momentarily as she sat on him, but didn't move for a few moments. She had missed him. She'd ached for him. The emptiness she'd felt without him grew more intense as the week passed by without him and now she was full in a way only he gave her. And at the moment, full of his rock hard member.

"God, Livvy," Fitz moaned as they worked together to find their rhythm. When they naturally got into it, as they always did, he took in the sensation of being fully sheathed inside her. "You pussy's so wet, sweet baby," he told her, as he gritted his teeth. He felt beads of sweat beginning to form at his forehead as she rode him harder and he met her thrust for thrust-their rhythm always in perfect sync. "So fucking tight and wet," he said as she sat up to rest his head in the space between her breast for a moment before taking her nipple in her mouth. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as he gave both her nipples equal attention.

Fitz snaked his hand down between them and massaged her clit in fast circles.

"Oh baby, like that, just-oooooh! Ooooooh!" Olivia screamed out as her orgasm hit her hard and shook throughout her entire body.

The sight of her coming undone on top of him, coupled with her riding him was more than he could take and he followed over the edge right behind her, spilling everything he had to give her deep inside her.

Neither of them made any attempts to move for a few moments as they both struggled for oxygen. Olivia ran her hands through the curls on his head, as he tilted his head up to kiss her tenderly. She finally pulled herself off of him and laid down on the space in the bed beside him.

"Well that was fun," He teased her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Fun?!" Olivia teased in mock irritation. "That's all you can say, Fitzgerald? Fun?"

"That was," he said as he kissed the top of her shoulder and snuggled up closer behind her, "Amazing. You're amazing, Livvy."

"You're not too bad yourself, old man," she giggled, as he grabbed a pillow and hit her playfully with it. She sat up, reaching behind her for the pillow she had been laying on and they laughed hysterically as they hit each other with the pillows. The laughter faded as Fitz fell on top of her and kissed her passionately before working his way down to explore her sex with his mouth.

"You tastes so fucking good, sweet baby," Fitz told her as she spread her legs wider for him, totally unembarassed or ashamed with him. He thrust his tongue as far into her as he could, and pressed gently on the top of her walls, as he hit her g spot and she came again.

Two hours later, they were both sated and after taking a shower together, Fitz sat on the bed watching her finish getting dressed.

"I wish you'd stay here," He told her.

"Fitz, we talked about this-" She started again.

"I know, I know," he told her. "You're right."

"I don't want to scare the kids," she reminded him. "It's too soon for me to stay here when they're here."

He couldn't argue with her.

"Karen is excited to see you," he told her and she smiled at him.

"I'm excited to see her too," she said honestly. "Her and Gerry both. Do you really think they're adjusting okay?"

"Yes," he said. "They ask questions, mainly Karen does, and I want to make sure they both know the divorce isn't their fault. I just try to answer their questions as honestly as I can and reassure them." He told her simply.

He glanced back down at his iPad as she continued applying her make up, before looking back at her.

He hesitated for a brief second before opening his mouth to speak again.

"I'm scared, Livvy." He told her honestly. "I don't want to lose them. Mellie doesn't want them, but she'll fight me for custody just to hurt me. I know she will."

Olivia had been watching him in the mirror as she listened, but sat her make up brush down at his words and went to sit down next to him.

"We're not going to let that happen," she assured him as she reached for his hand. "You know that."

She said a silent prayer that she was right.

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope everyone had a happy holiday! Sorry this chapter is so short, but wanted to give you what I have so far. There's more to come very soon! **

"Liv!" Karen shrieked as she ran through the hotel lobby, bolting towards Olivia and nearly knocking over a bellboy and drawing the attention of everyone in the lobby.

"Karen!" Fitz whispered loudly, as he and Gerry walked behind Karen. But he didn't have the heart to scold her too harshly. "I told you not to run!"

"Hi Karen!" Olivia returned her greeting and had no choice but to pick Karen up as she nearly collided with her. "What in the world have you been eating?" Olivia asked her as she noticed her own hair was sticky, as was Karen's hands and face.

"A grape sucker," she said as she held up the lollipop. "Want some?"

"No, thank you," Olivia laughed as she sat Karen back down.

"Did you miss me?" Karen asked.

"You bet I did!" Karen assured her.

"Hey, Ger," Olivia gestured towards Gerry.

"How you doing?" Gerry extended a fist bump to her.

"Good. How about you?"

"Pretty good." Gerry responded. "I think Dad's glad to see you." He said as he motioned towards Fitz who was smiling at the scene in front of him. The three people he loved most in the world, all together.

"Smartie," Fitz teased as he tossled Gerry's hair before reaching to hug Olivia and kiss her on the cheek. He had taken her to get settled into the hotel that afternoon and stayed with her as long as he could. He went back to pick up the kids from the townhouse and they all three returned to pick up Olivia for dinner. Olivia had told him she'd be waiting in the lobby of the hotel.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Karen asked as she wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist as all four of them walked towards Fitz's car.

"Why don't you ask Olivia where she'd like to go, since she's our guest?" Fitz suggested as he opened the passenger door for Liv to get in, while Gerry and Karen got in the backseat.

"Where do you want to go, Liv?" Karen asked. "You should pick Logans! They have the best chicken strips, and you get to throw peanut shells on the floor!" Karen suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Olivia agreed easily.

They had a short wait for a table and Gerry and Karen were delighted to throw peanut shells all over the floor as they waited for a booth.

"So what's everyone getting?" Fitz asked as he looked over the menu.

"I'm getting chicken strips," Karen was the first to speak up.

"Figures," Gerry said, teasing his little sister. "I want a double bacon cheeseburger."

"What about you, Livvy?" Fitz asked across the booth. Karen had requested to sit by Olivia, which left Fitz seated next to Gerry.

"Hmmm," Olivia narrowed her eyes, as she studied her menu. "I can't decide between the ribs and the chicken."

"You eat ribs?" Gerry asked, raising an eyebrow to her.

"Um, occasionally." Olivia nodded. She was a little thrown off by the question.

"I thought all girls ate was salad," He teased her gently. "That's cool that you don't." That was Gerry's way of extending an seal of approval of Liv.

"How about the combo platter of both," Fitz suggested. "I'll split it with you."

"Perfect," Olivia answered as waitress came to take their order.

They were finishing up their food, when Karen spoke up.

"So what are we doing next?" She asked.

"What do you guys want to do? Fitz asked the three of them, after he had paid the check.

"Let's go roller skating!" Karen said happily.

"Yeah!" Gerry agreed. "Can you skate, Olivia?" He asked.

"I can," Olivia nodded. "But it's been a long time. But I'm up for it." She told them.

"No, no, no," Fitz shook his head adamently.

"Oh, that's right." Gerry teased Fitz. "I forgot. The old man can't skate."

"You can't skate, Fitz?" Olivia asked him.

"I can skate." He said. "I choose not to." He said, as he turned his attention to Gerry.

"Come on, Daddy! It will be fun!" Karen gave him her smile that never failed to melt his heart. He glanced at Liv to see he was getting a similar one from her. He knew he was outnumbered.

"Okay," Fitz groaned. "But take it easy on me." Fitz said they got up from the booth.

"We'll see about that, old man," Olivia said in a low tone only loud enough for him to hear as the kids walked a few feet in front of them and Fitz raised one eyebrow to her and playfully swatted her behind in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fitz, it's okay. We can just sit and watch the kids." Olivia suggested. She could see he was nervous about skating and she didn't want him to if he really didn't want to.

"Nonsense," Fitz replied in a tone that tried to exude confidence, but she could tell he was nervous.

They made their way to the room filled with skates and found their sizes. Olivia helped Karen lace up her skates, who immediately danced around like they were her own feet.

"Karen, be careful!" Fitz said much harsher than he intended to.

"It's fine, Daddy!" Karen told him.

"Fitz," Olivia started. She didn't realize how nervous he was about this when she agreed to do it, or else she would have tried to talk the kids into doing something else.

Gerry had already located a group of boys from his class and had gone to skate with them.

"Karen, why don't you go ahead and have fun," Olivia suggested. "Your Dad and I will be right out."

"Okay."

"Fitz, we don't have to do this," she told him as she moved closer to him and sat down on the bench beside him and rested her hand on his knee.

"I want to, Livvy." He said as he attempted to stand up. "See!" He said, as he immediately lost his balance, felt the skates rolling beneath him and immediately plopped back down on the bench.

"Fitz, when was the last time you skated?" She asked him.

"Well," he hesitated briefly. "Never."

"Never?"

"I tried when I was a kid, but I could never get the hang of it."

"Okay, well that's it. We'll get some coffee and just sit and watch Gerry and Karen." She said adamently.

"Livvy, I can do this." He told her.

"What if I told you we could go make out in the car like teenagers?" She asked.

"Can we?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." She told him quickly. "Not with the kids right in here. But we can sit this out."

"You don't play fair, Ms. Pope."

"But you love me anyway," She reminded him, as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Yes, I do," he said huskily, as he reached for her face to pull her in for another kiss.

"You may have to help me up, Livvy."

"Okay," Olivia said calmly as she stood up and moved to stand in front of him, extending her hands out for him to take. Fitz took both of her hands as he pulled himself up, and then froze in place, afraid to take a step.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Livvy-"

"Do you at least want some of those trainer attachments?" She asked, trying to be helpful. " They will keep you from falling? I saw a little girl with-"

"God, no!" He balked. "Just hold on to me until I get the hang of it."

Fitz and Olivia slowly made their way out to the rink with Fitz holding on to her hands. Fitz held on to the rail along the wall with one hand and held Olivia's hand with the other.

"Now just focus on me," Olivia told him, as tons of other skaters manuevered quickly around them.

"Gladly." He gazed at her lovingly.

"Fitz," she laughed. "Just watch. Just bend your knees just a little as you push off from one foot and move the other one forward. Just baby steps at first." She instructed, and she felt him slightly loosen his grip on her hand, but never letting go.

"That's good! You're getting it!" She told him, as Fitz let go of the wall with his other hand completly, but continued to skate with her, holding her hand.

"Hey Karen, look at Daddy!" He called out to his daughter as she skated by. Karen was doing all sorts of fancy jumps and spins, always landing flawlessly back on her feet.

"Yay, Daddy!" Karen cheered for him.

Gerry watched the scene unfold from a distance and just shook his head in pre-teen embarassment.

"Hey, Ger!" Fitz called out as he and Liv skated past Gerry.

After a few passes around the rink, Fitz was gaining confidence.

"Look, Liv!" Karen called out, wanting to show Olivia how she jumped and spinned on her skates, when she momentarily let go of Fitz's hand.

"Wow, Karen! That's gre-!"

"Liiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Fitz exclaimed, just as Olivia and Karen turned just in time to see Fitz running straight into a wall on the other side of the rink.

"Fitz, bend your knees!" Olivia yelled across the rink, as her eyes widened with horror. "Bend your knees!" She repeated. She took off skating in his direction just in time to see him colide with the wall and land on the ground.

"Daddy!" Karen exclaimed.

"It's okay, Karen," Olivia assured her. "He's okay." But Karen continued to skate with Olivia until they reached Fitz and they both crouched down beside him.

"Fitz, are you okay?" Olivia asked frantically. "Talk to me, FItz! Did you break anything?"

"Just my pride," Fitz said, trying to force a laugh and a smile out, mainly for Karen's sake, who was now crying beside him.

"Daddy's okay, sweetheart." He assured her. "Can you do me a favor? Can you go get me some ice? I'm okay."

"Okay," Karen said, calming down and going to retrieve the ice.

"Fitz, are you really okay?" Olivia asked when Karen was out of earshot. She had moved to position his head in her lap, giving him a moment before having him try to stand. "Where does it hurt?"

"My lips," he answered matter of factly, while smiling up at her.

"Okay, I think you're fine," she laughed at him.

"Well, kiss me anyway." Olivia glanced up momentarily to make sure the kids weren't around before leaning down to place her hands on either side of his face and kissing him tenderly.

A few minutes later, Fitz was back on his feet, holding Olivia's hand as they skated off the rink.

"That's it." She told him firmly. "No more skating for you tonight, Mister. You're done."

"I'm not going to argue this time," He assured her.

He went to get them popcorn and sodas a few minutes later, and Olivia was sitting by herself when Karen came to join her, plopping down beside her, still with her skates on.

"Liv?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you Daddy's girlfriend?" Karen asked, completly catching Olivia off guard.

"Um, well, I-" Olivia stammered.

"It's okay," Karen grinned, interrupting her. "I know you are. I'm glad." She assured her. "So is Gerry."

"You, you are?" Olivia asked bewildered.

"Yep." She said. "We love you."

"I, I love you guys, too." Olivia told her, as she felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

Fitz approached carrying the popcorn and sodas, which Karen helped herself to immediately before skating off with her group of friends.

"What was all that about?" Fitz asked, as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Nothing," Olivia told him mysteriously. "Nothing at all." She repeated, as she reached for the popcorn bucket.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Again, I apologize that this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you something. There will be more to this special weekend for Olitz, but wanted to give you all an update of what I have so far. I hope to have the next portion up sometime tonight, or tomorrow if I'm able to. Please leave me your reviews and comments and let me know what you think! **


	28. Chapter 28

"Can't we stay just a little bit longer?" Karen asked as Fitz was helping her remove her skates.

"No, it's getting late." He told her. "And we have to get Olivia back to her hotel."

"You're staying at a hotel?" Gerry asked her.

"Yep." She confirmed. "But I'll see you guys in the morning."

"When?" Karen pressed, as she was now lacing up her tennis shoes.

"Enough with the twenty questions, guys," Fitz laughed. "We'll pick Liv up in the morning and go out for breakfast, how does that sound?"

"Okay." Karen agreed, before turning towards Olivia as they walked out of the skating rink. "Can I stay with you?" She asked.

"What?" Olivia asked, completly caught off guard.

"Can I stay at the hotel with you?" She repeated. "We can have a girls night. You know, like a slumber party!"

"You want to stay with me?," Olivia asked. She didn't mind for Karen to stay with her. She was touched that Karen wanted to. She was just caught off guard and wasn't expecting such a request. "That's up to your Dad." She told her.

"Can I, Daddy? Please!" Karen turned towards Fitz, who looked towards a nodding Olivia.

"As long as it's okay with Olivia, I guess so." Fitz said, smiling from Liv to Karen.

"Are you sure about this, Livvy?" He asked.

"Of course, we'll have a good time." She assured him. "And you can pick us both up in the morning, Your Honor." She said simply, beaming at him, as she wrapped her arms around Karen's shoulders.

"And you'll be good, right Karen?" He asked his daughter.

"Of course she will." Olivia answered for her, and Karen nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, then," FItz agreed. "Let's swing by the house and get you some pajamas and your toothbrush."

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up at the townhouse and Gerry and Karen went barreling inside, Karen having been instructed to get her overnight bag filled with pajamas, her toothbrush, hairbrush, and clothes for the next day.

"Are you really okay with this, Livvy?" He asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him when he was sure they were alone.

"Of course I am," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him down for her for a kiss.

"Uh oh," she said, midkiss, not removing her lips from his, but talking against his lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Olivia pulled her lips away from his momentarily and leaned back to look at him.

"I may have a problem." She told him. "I wasn't really expecting any company, other than you perhaps, and I don't think I have pajamas that are appropriate if Karen is staying with me," she sheepishly admitted.

He laughed and pulled her back in, wanting more of her kisses.

"See." He said huskily, as he brushed her lips with his own. "That's why you should have let me stay instead. You wouldn't have to wear pajamas at all." He said, as he kissed the bend of her neck, in just the spot that he knew drove her out of her mind.

"Fitz," Olivia said, as she let out a low groan and she arched her head back, allowing him greater access.

"I'll get you a tee shirt and basketball shorts," he laughed again, before taking her bottom lip between his two and nuzzling her neck, never being able to get enough of her.

They pulled away from each other just as they heard the sound of small feet running down the hallway.

"All set!" Karen announced, as she wheeled a small suitcase behind her.

"What exactly do you have in there?" Fitz asked her suspiciously, as he lifted the suitcase onto the table and unzipped it.

"Just everything I need." Karen told him.

"7, 8, 9...10 stuffed animals," Fitz counted them aloud. "Where are your pajamas and your toothbrush?" He asked his daughter.

"I didn't have room for them," she said, shrugging your shoulders.

A few minutes later, Karen had weeded the selection of stuffed animals down to one, and Fitz made sure she had pajamas, toothbrush, clothes for the next day, socks, and her hairbrush. He also found Livvy one of his navy tee shirts, and basketball shorts and she gratefully tucked them into the Prada tote she was carrying.

A short time later, they pulled up outside the hotel. Gerry wanted to stay in the car, while Fitz escorted Olivia and Karen into the hotel.

"Call if you need anything," he told Liv as they walked inside, Fitz wheeling Karen's suitcase behind him.

"I will," he assured him. "We'll be fine."

"Okay, ladies, well I will see you both in the morning," he told them, as he he bent to kiss Karen and a tender look passed between Fitz and Olivia.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, as Fitz was turning to leave. "You forgot to kiss Liv, too!"

"Oh," he said, amused at his daughter. "I did, didn't I?" He said as Karen nodded.

Olivia shrugged and smiled at him, as he leaned in to to kiss her sweetly, but quickly. They both laughed as Fitz squeezed Olivia's hand and then left the two most important ladies in his life to their girls night, as Karen called it.

"So what do you want to do, little miss?" Olivia asked her after she had put on the tee shirt and shorts Fitz had loaned her, and Karen was situated on the big bed in her pajamas.

"Let's order room service and watch movies!" Karen suggested. "I'm starving!"

"Starving?" Olivia exclaimed. "All those chicken tenders and popcorn didn't fill you up?" Olivia asked her.

"No, I'm still hungry." Karen told her.

Olivia pulled up the room service menu on her iPad and they settled on two bowls of ice cream, one chocolate with sprinkles and whipped cream for Karen, and one scoop of frozen yogurt for Olivia.

"Let's paint our nails while we're waiting," Karen said.

"We could," Olivia told her, "But I don't think I have any nailpolish with me."

"That's okay. I brought some," Karen told her as she went to her overnight bag and produced a bottle of bright purple nail polish. Ordinarily Olivia would never have worn such a color, but she didn't have the heart to tell Karen no. Plus, she could always take it off later.

"Okay, well let's sit at the table if we're going to paint our nails," Olivia told her. She didn't want to get nailpolish on the white comforter.

"Okay," Karen agreed. "I'll paint yours and you can paint mine." Karen told her.

Karen insisted on painting Olivia's first and was doing a suprisingly good job, when she accidentally knocked the bottle over on the table landing sideways, and spilling a few drops out on the table.

"I'm sorry!" Karen exclaimed, as her little eyes filled with tears. "It was an accident! I-"

"Karen, sweetheart, it's okay." Olivia told her calmly, as she retrieved some paper towels to wipe up the spilled nail polish. "It was an accident. It's okay." She assured her.

"You're not mad at me?" Karen asked, bewildered.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Olivia asked, confused. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"Mommy would have yelled at me and told me not to be so clumsy." She told her.

"Oh." Olivia understood, and her comment made her want to claw Mellie's eyes out. "You're not clumsy." She told her. "Accidents just happen sometimes." She told her. "See?" Olivia said as she got the last of the polish up. "It's all cleaned up. No big deal." She nodded and smiled gently at Karen.

Karen had stopped crying by the time they finished their nails and their ice cream arrived. Olivia thought her heart would melt as they found the Princess Diaries on tv and Karen snuggled in close to Olivia to watch it.

"Let's send our picture to Daddy," Karen suggested.

"Okay," Olivia agreed, as she reached for her phone. She quickly snapped a selfie of her and Karen and attached it as a text message to send to Fitz.

At the townhouse, Fitz was scrolling through the news on his iPad, when he heard his phone ping with a message. He reached for the phone on the coffee table and smiled instantly at the picture. It warmed his heart.

"What's that, Dad?" Gerry asked, temporarily glancing from his video game screen. Fitz held out the phone for Gerry to see the picture.

"Karen really likes, Liv, Dad," Gerry told his father. "I do, too."

"You do?" Fitz asked him. His daughter was much more affectionate and warmed to people much quicker than her older brother, who tended to keep his feelings to himself. Fitz knew that that was likely largely do to the fact that Gerry was a preteen boy, and most preteen boys weren't overly demonstrative with their feelings.

"Yeah, she's cool," Gerry told him. "She's nice and she makes you happy. I'm glad you're happy, Dad."

"Thanks, Ger," Fitz told him.

"Plus, Mom's a bitch." Gerry said matter of factly.

"Gerry! Language!" Fitz felt he had a responsibility to correct his language, even though he didn't disagree.

"Well, she is." Gerry shrugged.

"You know that no one could ever change how-"

"Dad," Gerry told him, temporarily glancing away from his game again, rolling his eyes and good naturedly laughing at his father. "You don't have to give me the speech."

"What speech?" Fitz was confused.

"The speech where you tell me that no one could change how much you love me or Karen," Gerry said, pausing his video game and giving his full attention to his father. "We know." He assured him. "It's okay if you love Liv, too." Fitz felt a lump form in his throat and he reached over to hug his son, but Gerry moved out of his reach and laughed as he resumed his game. "Don't get all sentimental on me, old man!" Gerry told him, now full engrossed in his game again.

"How are you doing from where you fell and busted your butt earlier," Gerry teased him as he erupted into laughter.

"It hurts like heck!" Fitz admitted, and they both laughed, as Gerry went back to his game, and Fitz to his iPad.

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Please leave me your comments and reviews! I'll try to have another update out later today perhaps! **


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you and Daddy going to get married?" Karen asked bluntly at the breakfast table the next morning in between bites of scrambled eggs and bacon. She asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world to ask, and she couldn't understand why her fathers jaw seemed to drop to the floor and Olivia was suddenly choking on her orange juice.

"I want you to," Karen continued. "And if you do, can I be the flower girl? And can -"

"Karen, Karen, Karen," Fitz tried to stop her from getting carried away with herself and rein her back in, while he glanced at Olivia, who was thankful Fitz was tackling the question.

"What?" Karen asked confused. "Olivia's your girlfriend, Daddy, isn't she? And you love her, don't you? And we love her and she loves us, so why not?" It all made perfect sense to her.

"Yeah, Dad, why not?" Gerry teased his father, shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth, as Gerry and Olivia both looked to Fitz with a look of amusement in their faces to explain.

Just then Fitz felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he glanced down to see Mellie calling. He had the kids this weekend, so he hit ignore and put the phone back in his pocket. He was much more interested in the three people at the table with him than anything Mellie could possibly be calling about.

"Let's talk, guys," Fitz told them. He was thankful that the restaurant was mostly empty and they had some privacy.

"Would you like me to step outside," Olivia offered. "I don't mind." She was willing to give Fitz some privacy to talk to the kids if they needed it.

"No, I want you to stay right here," he told her. "You're part of this too, Livvy."

"Yes, Karen. Olivia is my girlfriend and I do love her. I love her very much," he said, glancing at Olivia and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Is that okay with both of you?" He asked them gently.

"Dad, I told you, I'm glad you're happy." Gerry said matter of factly. "It's fine." He told Fitz.

"I'm glad, too!" Karen piped up, getting up from her own seat and making herself comfortable in Olivia's lap.

"But we're still trying to figure a few things out," Fitz continued and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Like with Mommy?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Fitz nodded. "Like with Mommy. You know that Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce and we aren't going to be married anymore, right?"

When both kids nodded, he continued.

"So how would it be if we all just take things slow and keep getting to know each other and see what happens?" Fitz suggested. "We still have a lot of things we need to figure out." He didn't go into further detail, deciding to keep it to just the basics for the kids benefit.

"But later you might get married?" Karen asked, this time directing the question to Olivia, who glanced at Fitz before looking down to Karen, still sitting in her lap.

"Well," Olivia hesitated briefly. "Maybe. Eventually." She told them. "But not for a while." She told her. "But I want you both to know that I love you both very much, and I think you're the two greatest kids in the world. And I have so much fun hanging out with you." She paused briefly, before continuing. "And I love your Dad, too." She said, glancing at Fitz with a look of love in her eyes, that he readily returned. "I love all three of you." She said as she focused her attention back on the kids.

"I wish you didn't have to go back to LA, Liv," Gerry told her. "It would be cool if you lived here."

She wanted to talk to Fitz about that later privately as well.

"Well, we might change that sometime soon, too," Olivia told them both.

"Really?" Karen asked. "That would be so great if you lived here! Close to us!"

"Well, we'll see," Olivia laughed.

"Do you two have any questions, or anything else you want to talk about?" Fitz asked them.

"No," Gerry said. "I don't guess so."

"I do." Karen spoke up. "Just one."

"What's that?" Fitz asked her, taking a sip of his coffee.

"If you do get married later on," Karen started. "I know you just said maybe, but if you do," she pointed out, "Will I get to be the flower girl?" She glanced between Fitz and Olivia to see who would respond.

Fitz couldn't help but laugh, and looked at Olivia and motioned for her to take that question.

"If," Olivia began, "If we do get married, then yes, Karen, you can be the flower girl."

"Dad, why can't I go on my scout trip later?" Gerry asked again.

"And I really want to go to Abby's birthday party," Karen chimed in.

"Guys we talked about this earlier." Fitz reminded him, as they headed to the townhouse.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Gerry troop is going on a camp out tonight and Karen was invited to a sleepover, but I think we all need to spend some time together," Fitz explained as he drove.

"Fitz, maybe you should let them go," she suggested.

"Yeah!" They cheered from the backseat.

Olivia didn't want to intrude, or second guess his parenting decisions. After all, he was their parent and she wasn't, but she didn't want the weekend of spending time together to seem forced on them. She wanted it to come naturally. Plus, they had spent time together. They'd gone out to dinner and skating, Olivia had some quality time with Karen, and they'd all gone out to breakfast and had a talk. She didn't want to push them.

"Livvy," he said glancing in her direction, as he turned onto the expressway. "I want us to all have some quality time together this weekend."

Just then his phone rang again, and again, it was Mellie calling. He again hit Ignore and held the screen momentarily in her direction and out of view of the kids to signal to her that Mellie was calling again. He had no secrets from Liv and they exchanged a look that said they'd talk later out of earshot of the kids.

"I know you do," she smiled, referring to him wanting the four of them to spend quality time together that weekend. "And we did. And we'll have more. But don't you think it should come naturally?" she asked him.

It was important to her that they let the kids get to know here and bond with her over time, not try jam pack the weekends with restaurants, skating rinks, and theme parks. They had plenty of time. Plus, she had been making some decisions of her own she wanted to talk to Fitz about, plus they needed to talk about Mellie, and if she were honest with herself, some time alone with him was certainly appealing to her.

Fitz sighed, knowing he was outnumbered.

"Okay, people in the backseat," he said, glancing in the rearview mirror. "Gerry, fill me in on your scout trip."

"We're just going overnight. If you let me go, I have to be at Joey's house with all my gear at noon, and then you are supposed to pick me up at 10:00 tomorrow morning."

"Okay, and Karen, what about you?"

"It's just a sleepover for Abby's birthday party. You're supposed to drop me off at her house at 1:00 and I don't know what time you're supposed to pick me up tomorrow." She told him.

"Okay," Fitz admitted defeat. "Well I guess I'm outnumbered. But it's already almost 11:00, so we have to hurry to get you both ready."

"Okay, we will!" Karen assured him.

Fitz had just pulled into the driveway, when Gerry looked at Liv.

"Liv?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said, turning towards his direction in the backseat.

"We've had a blast with you this weekend." He told her.

"Yeah, we've had lots of fun," Karen grinned and nodded.

"Oh, I've had a lot of fun with you guys, too," she told them.

"Will you, um," Gerry started to ask her shyly, "Will you still be around tomorrow? I mean, if we go on our trips, we don't have to say bye to you right now, do we?" He asked her.

His question touched both Fitz and Olivia. She would have expected such a question from Karen, but not from Gerry.

"No," she assured him. "You guys go have fun with your friends. I'll still see you tomorrow." She promised them.

"Good." Gerry smiled, before getting out of one side of the backseat, while Karen got out of the other.

Fitz winked at her and squeezed her hand before they both got out to help the kids get ready for their respective plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Fitz and Olivia walked back in the townhouse after having dropped off both kids.

"Well I guess I should see about catching an earlier flight," she said vaguely. "Maybe there's one for later this afternoon." She said matter of factly.

"An earlier flight?" he asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well I thought I was here to get to know the kids, and since they're not here now, I just -" she teased him playfully, and grinned at him.

"You," he said as he gently pushed her down on the sofa, "are not going anywhere." He told her. Fitz playfully growled, and had unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and was kissing her neck as Olivia laughed and squirmed underneath him when the phone rang again.

"It's Mellie again," he said as he reached to hit Ignore for the third time.

"Answer it," Olivia told him.

"No," He said formly.

"Fitz, answer it," She said. "She's just going to keep calling."

He knew she was right. Fitz groaned as he reached for the phone on the coffee table and sat up. Olivia stayed laying comfortably on the couch.

"What?" Fitz barked in the phone.

"Well, hello to you too," Mellie replied.

"What do you want, Mellie?" He asked. He didn't want to spend one second on the phone with her longer than he had to.

"I want to talk to my children," she said.

"They're not here right now," he said simply.

"Not there?" Mellie questioned. "Father of the year you are, Fitzgerald." She said, obviously trying to goad him into an argument. It wasn't going to work. He'd much rather spend his time with Olivia than arguing on the phone with Mellie.

"Gerry's on a scout trip and Karen is at a sleepover. They're fine." He told her.

"Don't forget they're supposed to spend next weekend with me," she told him.

"Yeah, well we'll see," Fitz said vaguely.

"You're a Judge, Fitz," Mellie continued to rattle on. "You know that-"

"Really? I am?" He spat sarcastically in the phone. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Mel."

"You know you can't go against the court orders, Fitz."

"Well thanks for explaining how that works to me, Mellie," he said, continuing his sarcastic tone. "We'll see what happens." He said before disconnecting the phone.

Olivia saw his body visibly relax as he put the phone back down on the table and sank back against the couch cushions. Olivia had her legs scrunched up to allow him room to sit on the sofa, but he grabbed her feet, stretching her legs out, and pulling her feet in his lap.

"What did she want?" Olivia asked.

"Gosh, you have cute feet," he replied, as he studied her feet.

"Thank you," she said. "What did she want?" Olivia repeated.

"I'm guessing Karen is also responsible for your purple toes," He asked, giving her a soft smile.

"She is." Olivia confirmed. He had seen both Olivia and Karen's manicures at breakfast and thought it was sweet. She decided not to push him, and let him start talking when he was ready.

Fitz sat there massaging her feet for a few minutes and Olivia had almost fallen asleep when his words instantly had her wide awake.

"They're supposed to have visitation with Mellie next weekend," He said, turning to her.

"Do you think she'd hurt them?" Olivia didn't want to ask, but she needed to.

"No," Fitz replied. "Not physically. But they'd be miserable with her all weekend and they won't want to go. I haven't told them about it yet."

"Fitz," she started cautiously, sitting up and pulling her feet out of his lap. "I have an idea, but I don't know how you'd feel about it. But I want you to know it is an option."

"What is it?" She had his full attention.

Olivia hesitated briefly before telling him. She didn't know how he'd feel about it, but he at least deserved to know it was an option.

"I could pay her." Olivia said quietly.

"Pay her?" Fitz was confused.

"I could pay her in exchange for giving you full custody and relinquishing all parental rights. We'd give her, I don't know, $500,000, or so. We could draw up a contract stating she has to keep it confidential-"

"Olivia, I can't do that," he said firmly. "It's illegal for me to -"

"Not you, Fitz." She said, looking him straight in the eye. "Me."

"It's only illegal if you, as a parent do it." She told him. "I'm not their parent." She continued. "And what do you keep telling me? That all Mellie wants it money. So, we could give her what she wants and be done with her. If you think she'd go for it, that is."

"You would do that?" Fitz asked her, amazed.

"I'd do anything for you, Fitz. I love you. And I love them." She told him. "Do you know what Karen told me at the skating rink?" She asked him.

"No. What?"

"She said she knew I was your girlfriend, and she was glad." She said smiling at him. "And she said she loves me. They're such wonderful kids, Fitz. You've done an incredible job with them." She told him genuinly.

"They are good kids," he agreed. "I don't want to pay Mellie off. At least not yet."

"Okay," she said. "I just thought I should tell you that it's an option.

"Thank you," he said genuinly. "Maybe if the custody battle gets shaky, but not yet."

"Okay." She told him.

"Did the conversation at breakfast scare you?" He asked her. Karen had no qualms about asking whatever was on her mind, and they had never really even discussed the idea of getting married before. It was still early, and his divorce wasn't even final yet.

"No, it didn't," she said cautiously. "Maybe one day." She gazed into his eyes tenderly. "But I think there are a few things we need to take care of before we get to that point."

"Such as?"

"Such as, this is getting crazy this flying back and forth. I hate when I leave you, and I hate when you leave me. And I miss you all week," she told him honestly.

"I know, sweetheart. But you know I can't move to LA right now. I'm in the middle of my appointment, and the kids have school here, and-"

"But I can move here," she told him. "You know I've been considering opening a branch of OPA here. I think it's time to do that."

"You would do that for me?" He asked.

"I'd do it for us," she smiled at him. "Would you help me find some office space to lease?"

"Of course I will. It's not fair to let me only see that gorgeous smile on the weekends." He told her.

"You know what else isn't fair?" She asked him.

"What's that?" He asked her with a look of amusement on his face.

"For you to only rub one of my feet," she giggled as she placed both her feet back in his lap, and wiggled the one he hadn't yet massaged at him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning: Smut ahead, so if you are offended by smut, you will likely want to skip over this chapter! **

Olivia awoke a couple of hours later, finding herself still on the sofa, covered with the throw from the back of the sofa and a pillow under head. She had fallen asleep while Fitz was rubbing her feet, and he had covered her with the throw and let her rest. He was sitting in a chair scrolling through his iPad and when he heard her stir, he turned to look at her, putting the iPad down, standing up and walking over to her. He extended his hand to her, which she eagerly took, and they walked hand in hand to his bedroom. But of them knowing exactly what they wanted, what they needed.

Olivia lead the way into his bedroom and stopped when she saw her luggage from the hotel in his bedroom. He had had her things sent over from the hotel while she was napping.

"Fitz," she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck as his fingers played with the button of her jeans. He was already semi-erect as he pressed himself against her.

"Olivia, there's no one here until tomorrow but the two of us," he told her gently. "Stay here." He said, as he gently turned her around to face him. "Stay with me." He said, as he reached to unbutton her blouse. "I don't want us to stay in a hotel. It's just the two of us here. I want you here, in my home," he began, "and in my bed" he growled lowly, as he undid the last button of her shirt.

She couldn't argue as she pulled her shirt off that he had already unbuttoned. Once her blouse had fallen to the floor, Fitz gently turned her away from him for a moment and gently pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders and kissed the skin on her shoulders where the straps had been. He reached down, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor, freeing her breasts from the confines of her bra and he took both of them in his large hands and massaged them both tenderly before rolling and pinching her nipples gently, which caused her to moan and relax her head against his chest.

Fitz moved his hands down to her jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them, and pushed them off her, leaving her standing naked in front of him with the exception of a skimpy black thong that immediately brought to mind what he already knew was waiting for him underneath the thin fabric.

Olivia quickly rid him of his clothes, and his erection was now rock hard as it sprang free from his boxers.

"Take your panties off," he whispered against her ear as he gently ran his fingers up and down her back, causing her to shiver.

She gladly did as he requsted and it excited her to see his eyes taking every inch of her body in. Fitz guided her to the bed and gently placed her on her back. He climbed on top of her and placed his hands on either side of her face, bracing his weight on his arms, as he lowered his face to bring his mouth to hers. His tongue begged for entrance in her mouth and she eagerly let him in, their tongues battling together until she gently bit his bottom lip between hers. She kissed along his jaw and found the spot under his ear that was always begging for her kisses, and inhaled the woodsy, masculine scent of his cologne. _Fuck, he always smells so good. _Olivia thought to herself. She could never get enough of his scent.

Olivia pulled him down closer, wanting his weight on her, as they continued to kiss passionately. Fitz could take no more as she thrust her hips upward to grind her clit against his thigh. He made his way down her body as he peppered each breast and her tummy with kisses until he reached her sweet center.

"Spread your legs," he told her, and she readily complied and grinned devilishly at him, opening her legs as wide as she could, granting him access to the intimate parts of her that were only for him.

Fitz inserted a finger into her warm slit, and Olivia moaned when he moved it inside her.

"So fucking wet," he said under his breath as he pulled his finger out, now coated in her juices, and brought it to his mouth. "So good, baby." He moaned, as he took his finger out of her mouth and brought it to hers. She locked eyes with him and sucked his finger fully in his mouth, tasting herself on his finger as if it were his cock, and he groaned at the sensation.

"I want to eat your beautiful pussy, baby," he said huskily, as he moved back down her body and positioned his face between her legs. She could only nod in response, past the ability to form a coherent sentence.

Fitz formed two fingers in a V to splay the lips of her sex wide open and she took in the sensations of the coolness of the air hitting her most sensitive spots, which was quickly replaced by the warmth of his tongue. He flicked his tip of his tongue over her sensitive nub which was now engorged and swollen with excitement, before moving to take one of the lips covering her slit in his mouth and sucking and kissing it gently. Olivia moaned and her clit throbbed harder, pleading for attention. But Fitz didn't give in, as he moved to focus his attention on her other lip.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh," Olivia moaned and gripped the sheets in her fists underneath her, turning her head from side to side in pleasure, and frustration. "My clit, Fitz...throb-throbbing." She panted. "I need you on my clit," she managed to get out.

"Not yet, beautiful." He told her, as he looked up at her, his curls now a mess, his face flushed, and her arousal coating his mouth. "Patience."

He was about resume his work with his tongue when Olivia watched to see him taking his own cock in his fist, and she wanted to make sure his needs were met, too.

"Come here," Olivia said, pulling him back up to her and had him lay on his back beside her.

"Keep doing that, that's sexy," Olivia told him. She watched as he pumped his cock in his hand for her, his eyes fixed on hers. She reached her own hand down and intertwined her fingers with his and together they stroked his penis.

"Livv-vvy," he moaned, as she smiled at him.

"Mhmm," she replied, as she gently cupped his balls in her hand and rubbed in the way she knew he liked.

"Would you, ummmmmmm...oh, fuck!," he started to say as she continued playing with his balls, "Would you suck my dick?" He asked her.

Olivia didn't say a word, but smiled seductively at him and moved between his legs.

"Oh yeah, shit!" Fitz said, as she took his entire length in her mouth and worked her way up and down, massaging his balls at the same time.

She twirled her tongue around and she knew he was close to his orgasm when he started to rotate his hips upward and she flicked her tongue across his tip.

"I don't want to come this way," he told her softly, as he pulled her back up to him. "I want to come in your pussy," he said as he laid her back on the edge of the bed and spread her legs again, but this time guiding his erection to her slit.

"Fuck," Olivia moaned as he pushed himself inside her in one forceful stroke, then whimpered as he remained still. "I need you to fuck me, Fitz." She told him, as she squinted her eyes, which were now blurry, and looked up at him, as he remained still.

"Patience, sweet baby," he repeated, as he remained buried inside her, but not moving.

"Patience, huh?" She said, locking eyes with him. _Two can play at this game. _She thought, as she squeezed her vaginal muscles tightly around him, gripping him in a vice.

"Aaaaahhhh, Fuck!" Fitz groaned before pulling back slightly, and fucking into her fast and hard.

"Yes, yes, yes," Olivia said with each thrust, and she came hard, yet still needing more as he reached out and rubbed fast circles around her clit.

"Deeper, baby," she panted and she whimpered when he pulled back to drape her ankles over his shoulders, then thrusting back into her, connecting them as closely as possible.

"I'm coming," Olivia moaned, "Again, Fitz." She told him. "I'm coming again!" She could never get enough of him and when her muscles gripped him tight and he saw the look of absolute pleasure wash over her face, he gritted his teeth and growled as his own orgasm shot through his body, and he twitched and came violently, spilling his load deep inside her.

They stayed connected for a few moments as their body temperatures cooled and their breathing slowed to normal. Fitz finally pulled out of her with an audible pop coming from where they were connected, and they laughed as he rolled over to the space beside her.

"I love you so much, Livvy," he said as he spooned her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

"I love you, too," she said as she reached behind her to rub his thigh and settled into his arms.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a few moments until Fitz finally spoke.

"Livvy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Why don't we get showered and dressed and I'll take you out to dinner?" He suggested.

"No." She said simply.

"No?"

"I don't want to go anywhere," she said, rolling over to face him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Nowhere?" He asked.

"Well, maybe your hot tub," she grinned playfully at him.

"Hot tub, huh?" He looked surprised, but certainly willing. "Hmmmm," He said, stroking his index finger across his chin, pretending to think.

"I'll race you!" He said, immediately jumping out of bed naked, laughing with her taking off at an amazingly fast pace behind him.


End file.
